Meurtres en masse et pleurs amers
by Lonely Seira
Summary: En choisissant le blond, il savait que sa vie ne serait pas facile, mais à ce point-là ? À croire que le monde entier autour de lui perdait la boule... ou peut-être bien que c'était lui qui devenait fou ? SasuNaru
1. Si j'avais su

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Meurtres en masse et pleurs amers

**Genre :** Romance (un peu)/Humour (beaucoup)/Yaoi/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru ; Neji/Saku (et plein d'autres que je dévoilerai au fur et à mesure)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Avant-propos :** Voici la suite de "Cœur de glace et cœur de verre". Cependant, j'ai écrit cette séquelle dans une atmosphère radicalement différente donc même si vous ne lisez pas la première partie, vous ne serez pas perdus ! Malgré tout, je vous ai quand même mis un petit résumé histoire de m'assurer que vous ne manquerez de rien pour suivre... m'enfin cette fiction est juste un délire alors vous ne risquez pas de vous noyer dans une intrigue compliquée !

BONNE LECTURE ! Et n'oubliez pas l'auteur à la fin ! ^^

* * *

**Résumé**** : **Sasuke est un jeune homme de bonne famille, ennuyé par son quotidien et désabusé par sa vie lycéenne sans intérêt. Avec une bande d'amis baptisé "le cercle" par les autres élèves, il s'efforce de survivre à la monotonie des cours. Un jour, un nouvel élève arrive et Sasuke est tout de suite intrigué par son allure étrange : petit blond caché derrière ses cheveux longs et dissimulés sous des vêtements trop larges, semblant assez mal à l'aise et plutôt craintif. Absorbé par l'intensité de ses yeux bleus, Sasuke se découvrira une attirance de plus en plus forte pour le petit nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement fasse se lever le voile de mystère entourant Naruto. Ayant vécu l'assassinat de ses parents, le blond s'était fait enlever puis torturer par le meurtrier, lui laissant d'importantes séquelles psychologiques. Il acceptera néanmoins de se lier à l'Uchiha auprès duquel il se sent en confiance et après avoir révélé son homosexualité et le choix de son cœur à ses parents, Sasuke commence sa vie de couple avec son petit ami...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Si j'avais su ...**

Dans l'une des nombreuses chambres d'une immense demeure, deux jeunes gens dormaient paisiblement. L'un était grand et brun, assoupi du sommeil du juste. Son visage à la peau couleur de neige était détendu et serein. Les couvertures rejetées dévoilaient son corps musclé et parfait. À côté de lui, un petit blond était roulé en boule dans les draps, la tête reposée contre le bras du brun. Il marmonnait dans son sommeil, se resserrant inconsciemment vers le corps étendu de l'autre jeune homme.

La porte s'ouvrit avec douceur, laissant filtrer dans la chambre un discret rayon de lumière. Le battant fut vite repoussé pour que le sommeil des deux amoureux ne soit pas troublé. Car oui, les deux garçons qui s'étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre dans ce grand lit étaient en couple, partageant le bonheur d'une vie à deux depuis maintenant deux mois. Une fois la porte repoussée, une ombre se faufila à pas de loup, traversant la chambre en ne manquant pas de s'arrêter une seconde pour regarder les innocents dormeurs. L'ombre se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la fenêtre, puis saisit les rideaux masquant le soleil.

D'un geste brusque, les fenêtres furent dévoilées, faisant pénétrer le soleil dans la pièce.

- DEBOUT LÀ-DEDANS ! S'exclama alors une voix puissante tandis que les deux marmottes, réveillées en sursaut, se faisaient vicieusement crever les yeux par les rayons meurtriers du soleil.

- Gyaa ! Trop d'lumière ! Gémit pitoyablement le petit blond en se plaquant les paumes sur ses yeux, dont les pupilles venaient de se dilater furieusement.

- Mmh... papa ? Mais qu'est-ce tu fais à... MAIS IL EST QUE 7H ! s'interloqua violemment le grand brun après avoir regardé son réveil les yeux exorbités.

- Et le soleil est déjà levé, répondit triomphalement Uchiha Fugaku, dans une posture fière et rigide, les bras croisés sur la poitrine

- On avait vu, grommela le blondinet en se frottant toujours les yeux.

- Le petit déjeuner n'attendra pas. Il faut que vous mangiez et après on se fait un jogging, annonça Fugaku en repartant d'un pas vif vers la porte.

- DE QUOI ? Hurla presque le blond en redressant la tête pour dévisager le père de son petit ami.

- Mais papa c'est dimanche, indiqua l'autre jeune homme d'une petite voix plaintive.

- Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt mon fils ! Déclara énergiquement Fugaku en ne cachant rien de son sourire victorieux à la vue des mines boudeuses et ébouriffées qui le dévisageaient avec incrédulité.

Puis il sortit de la chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Sasuke et Naruto s'affalèrent à nouveau sur leur lit, lâchant un soupir épuisé et désespéré.

- Dis Sas'... j'ferai combien de temps d'taule si j'flingue ton vieux d'après toi ? Bougonna Naruto d'un ton pâteux.

- J'en sais rien... r'demande moi quand mon cerveau marchera, répondit lassement Sasuke en se frottant les yeux.

- Mmh, grogna le blond en se reprochant de son petit ami sous les draps.

- Eh putain vire tes pieds ! Ils sont gelés, s'exclama derechef Sasuke en bondissant comme un cabri.

- Bah c'est pour ça que j'veux qu'tu les réchauffes.

- Pas sur mes mollets bordel. Et puis comment tu peux être si glacé en bas et si bouillant en haut ? J'vais prendre feu si tu continues à te serrer contre moi.

- Mmh, mais c'est parce que tu sens bon.

- Et toi tu transpires.

- Enfoiré...

- Non mais sérieux, tu m'as piqué les couettes toute la nuit du coup t'as transpiré et moi j'me suis caillé comme un dingue.

- T'avais qu'à me réveiller.

- Et comment ? J'aurais fait péter une bombe atomique à côté de ton oreille que ça t'aurait même pas réveillé. Tu dors comme une souche.

- Hé hé ! C'est mon point fort, marmonna Naruto en lâchant un bâillement phénoménal avant de reposer sa tête sur le torse de son brun.

- Te rendors pas sur moi, lui dit Sasuke en se tortillant. Non seulement tu baves mais si on descend pas vite mon père va encore débarquer en fanfare.

- Fait chier ...

Sasuke s'extirpa du lit en bordel et s'étira comme un chat en poussant un léger grognement. Derrière lui, Naruto avait aussi grogné mais de mécontentement en renfouissant sa tête sous les draps pour ne plus avoir à souffrir de la lumière du soleil. Le brun regarda son petit ami agir comme un gamin capricieux et cela lui amena un sourire aux lèvres. Naruto avait tellement changé depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble qu'il avait l'impression d'être avec une personne complètement différente et honnêtement, il était loin de s'en plaindre.

À cause de son lourd passé de souffrance, Naruto avait d'abord été craintif, timide et parfois assez mal à l'aise quand Sasuke essayait de le toucher. Mais sous la protection de son Uchiha, le petit blond avait peu à peu réussi à sortir de sa coquille et à redevenir celui qu'il avait été avant ce drame qui avait bousillé sa vie. Il riait, plaisantait, réclamait des câlins, s'amusait à faire rager Sasuke avec son attitude désinvolte et fonceuse. Il s'était ouvert à tous les autres membres du groupe et discutait aussi énormément avec Sakura. En gros c'était une formidable métamorphose qui n'avait cessé d'apporter de la joie dans la vie autrefois si terne de l'Uchiha... un peu trop de joie même !

Fallait dire aussi qu'en tant que digne héritier d'une grande famille bourgeoise, Sasuke avait été élevé selon certains standards et principes et le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était que le blond était en contradiction totale avec tout ce qui constituait son monde bien rangé. Là où c'était ordonné, le blondinet débarquait pour foutre le bordel. Là où c'était calme, il déboulait avec ses rires tonitruants. Là où c'était sérieux, il chargeait avec une bonne dose de pitrerie. Donc autant dire tout de suite que l'entente avec Fugaku Uchiha, le chef de famille, avait été un peu précaire. Non en fait, il serait plus juste de dire qu'ils étaient presque immédiatement entrés en guerre.

Au début c'était juste une guerre froide, car Naruto était trop fragile psychologiquement pour livrer un vrai combat et que le père de Sasuke avait quand même un strict sens de l'honneur qui l'empêchait d'achever un homme à terre. Mais quand Naruto était parvenu à se rétablir de façon fulgurante, exit le môme muet qui se planquait toujours derrière Sasuke, maintenant il rentrait dans le tas. Enfin, façon de parler car les contacts physiques étaient encore quelque chose qu'il avait en horreur. Hormis Sasuke, il ne laissait absolument personne le toucher.

Pour le moment, il aboyait donc fort (vraiment très fort) mais ne mordait pas vraiment. Et il s'assurait aussi toujours que Sasuke était dans le coin avant de faire sa forte tête. Le brun devait bien avouer qu'il trouvait ça plutôt mignon. Chiant parce qu'il se retrouvait à chaque fois pris entre deux feux, mais mignon malgré tout.

Puis après tout, c'était lui qui avait lancé la machine en clamant haut et fort son homosexualité à son très rigide paternel, fallait pas qu'il s'attende à des miracles non plus...

Un quart d'heure après le réveil avec clairons et trompettes de son père, Sasuke descendait enfin avec Naruto pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Le deuxième était maintenant plutôt en forme tandis que le premier tirait une tronche de six pieds de long à cause de l'ardeur qu'il avait dû mettre pour sortir Naruto de son trou... ce gosse était increvable et plus têtu qu'un régiment de mules !

Il entra dans la cuisine et salua rapidement sa mère et son frère tandis que Naruto murmurait un timide ''Bonjour'' avant de prendre place à la table. Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke qui était déjà étudiant en fac, émergea de derrière son journal pour décocher aux deux arrivants son fameux sourire en coin qui, d'une part signifiait qu'il pensait à une grosse connerie et qui d'autre part, avait le don de foutre son petit frère en boule.

- Alors les jeunes...bien _dormi_ ? Demanda finalement l'aîné en appuyant son regard narquois sur le plus jeune.

- Ta gueule Itachi ! Répliqua immédiatement Sasuke.

- Sasuke ton langage pour l'amour du ciel ! Le réprimanda sa mère.

- Bah oui quoi, Sasuke ton langage ! Fils indigne, ajouta Naruto en souriant d'un air moqueur.

- Si tu m'cherches toi, je t'étouffe avec ta gaufre, le menaça Sasuke dans un chuchotement.

- Oulah, de mauvais poil petit frère ? Ça te ressemble pas d'être si grognon. Toi qui est d'ordinaire d'une compagnie _tellement _agréable au réveil, continua Itachi sur un ton profondément sarcastique.

- Si t'avais eu le même réveil que moi tu serais pas mieux alors écrase, rétorqua le cadet.

- C'est le réveil qu'a été agité ? Ou la nuit ? Demanda l'aîné avec un sourire franchement moqueur chargé de sous-entendus.

- Espèce de...

- Itachi ça suffit ! Laisse ton frère tranquille. Quant à toi Sasuke arrête de lui répondre il n'attend que ça. Assieds-toi et mange, ordonna Mikoto dont les nerfs étaient décidément mis à trop rude épreuve si tôt le matin.

Elle retourna ensuite se servir un café en ne manquant pas de jeter un dernier regard noir aux trois jeunes attablés pour les dissuader de reprendre la dispute.

- Non mais vraiment ces trois-là ! Les hommes de cette famille sont impossibles, marmonna-t-elle au moment où Fugaku pénétrait dans la pièce.

- T'entends ça Naruto ? Elle t'a inclu dans les hommes de la famille... j'savais pas que vous alliez vous marier ! Lâcha Itachi en souriant largement.

Sasuke fut si interloqué qu'il en recracha tout son café sur un Naruto plié en quatre tandis que de l'autre côté, la paternel voyait rouge devant la mauvaise blague de son fils aîné.

- De... de... quoi ? Balbutia Sasuke en s'étouffant à moitié.

- Itachi, je te prierai de t'abstenir de faire ce genre de remarques à l'avenir, l'avertit Fugaku en prenant rigidement son journal.

- C'était rien qu'une boutade, dit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

- Chérie, je peux avoir un café ? Demanda ensuite gentiment Fugaku à son épouse.

- T'as qu'à t'le faire ! Répliqua immédiatement celle-ci avec fureur en quittant la pièce non sans avoir fusillé son cher et tendre du regard au préalable.

Un ange passa.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? S'interloqua Fugaku en haussant un élégant sourcil alors que son regard interrogateur était encore dirigé vers la porte de la cuisine.

- Elle a peut-être ses règles, suggéra nonchalamment Itachi.

- On ne parle pas de ça à table Itachi ! Le réprimanda de suite son père en se levant.

- Si on peut pas parler filles ça fera plaisir à Sasuke parce qu'il doit pas avoir grand chose à dire sur le sujet.

- Mais tu vas la fermer ?! S'exclama Sasuke tandis que Naruto repartait dans un fou rire.

- Il suffit vous deux. J'aimerais boire mon café en paix si c'est possible, intervint Fugaku sur un ton strict alors qu'il se rasseyait après s'être versé une tasse fumante. Quant à vous jeune mal élevé, cessez immédiatement de vous gausser comme un idiot, ça ne fait qu'aggraver l'air ahuri que vous arborez déjà en permanence, poursuivit-il à l'encontre de Naruto.

Le blondinet fronça les sourcils et Sasuke eut furieusement envie de se fracasser la tête contre la table pour ne pas assister à ce qui allait fatalement suivre... une fois de plus.

- J'ai peut-être l'air d'un idiot mais au moins je ne donne pas l'impression d'avoir un manche à balai dans le c...OUMPH !

Le reste de l'insulte mourut sous la main de Sasuke qui avait vu les yeux de son père s'assombrir plus que dangereusement.

- Ne l'écoute pas, il ne dit que des âneries, lui dit le jeune homme avec nervosité.

- Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ne sache même pas utiliser son cerveau pour mesurer ses paroles, rétorqua Fugaku d'un air moqueur. Franchement Sasuke, que tu sortes avec un homme, ça peut encore passer, mais tu aurais au moins pu en choisir un digne de ton intellect.

Naruto se démena comme un beau diable en grondant des tas de choses (sûrement interdites au moins de 16 ans) que la main de Sasuke l'empêcha de débiter. Le brun restait cramponné à son petit blond pour le maintenir en place mais malgré sa faible carrure, l'Uzumaki était vraiment teigneux et semblait plus que désireux de faire connaître son point de vue à l'homme en face de lui.

De son côté, Itachi ne levait pas le petit doigt et assistait à la scène avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_Faux frère ! _Fulmina intérieurement Sasuke.

- Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, hâtez-vous un peu de prendre votre petit-déjeuner car nous partons pour notre jogging dans vingt minutes, reprit nonchalamment Fugaku.

Sasuke se figea avec un air hébété et les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Itachi dissimula son rire sous une toux feinte.

- Que... que... hein ? Balbutia Sasuke (il était d'une incroyable éloquence au saut du lit...). Non mais attends, tu n'étais quand même pas sérieux tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il avec un air atterré.

- Suis-je le genre d'hommes à aimer jeter des paroles en l'air, fils ? Interrogea en retour le père de famille en dardant le cadet de ses fils d'un regard sévère.

Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, relâchant sa prise sur la bouche de son petit ami. Grossière erreur tactique...

- Mais il n'est pas question que j'aille courir dehors un dimanche matin ! S'exclama immédiatement Naruto en affichant un air de défi.

- Puisque vous êtes ici sous mon toit jeune homme, j'attends à ce que vous vous conformiez aux règles de la maison. Si cela ne vous sied pas cependant, rien ne vous empêche de partir, le provoqua froidement Fugaku.

- Pas question ! J'y suis j'y reste ! Pi t'façon grand-père Jiraiya est parti en voyage pour ses recherches et vous avez accepté de m'héberger pour deux semaines. Vous pouvez rien dire maintenant, répliqua Naruto d'une voix autant insolente que satisfaite (et plutôt puérile aussi).

- Et estimez-vous heureux que nous ayons accepté le poids de votre présence dans notre demeure et que vous n'ayez pas terminé sous un pont ! N'abusez pas de mon hospitalité mon garçon ! Le prévint Uchiha sénior.

- Je ne peux pas abuser d'une chose que vous ne m'accorderez même pas si votre vie en dépendait ! C'est votre épouse qui a accédé à ma requête et je ne vois pas en quoi je peux représenter un poids vu que j'mange pas beaucoup et que je ne coûte rien en place vu que je dors avec Sasuke ! S'emporta Naruto en ne voyant rien de son brun qui considérait sérieusement l'idée de s'enfoncer un couteau à beurre dans l'œil pour mettre un terme à son existence pourrave.

- Et j'espère bien que vous ne faites que dormir espèce de dépravé ! L'insulta Fugaku.

- Si vous me traitez de dépravé c'est que vous considérez que votre fils en est un aussi ! Faut être deux pour former un couple ! Mais en même temps vous êtes tellement vieux et _has been _que vous avez peut-être oublié comment ça marche ! Se défendit Naruto avec verve.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai un problème pour voir comment marchent normalement les choses je vous le rappelle !

- Vieux grincheux intolérant !

- Petit con impertinent !

- Pitié mais arrêtez ce massacre ! Y'en a marre ! Gémit Sasuke en se fourrant la tête dans les mains.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ça se termine toujours comme ça à chaque fois que son père et son petit ami se retrouvaient dans la même pièce ? Son père était mécontent mais était muselé par sa femme alors sa seule arme était les piques perfides qu'il pouvait envoyer à Naruto. Et ce crétin, au lieu de l'ignorer, fonçait dans le piège comme un taureau de corrida sur un drapeau rouge ! À ce train-là, Sasuke ne verrait jamais son 17ème anniversaire, il serait mort avant !

- Et bien Sasuke, ainsi que je le disais, il serait bon que tu inculques quelques manières à ce petit voyou. Je ne tolèrerai pas que quoi que ce soit entame l'image de cette famille... que certains ont déjà assez mis à mal comme ça, continua-t-il furieux en assassinant du regard son fils aîné.

Celui-ci lui retourna son regard le plus innocent et replongea ensuite dans son journal. Ces gamins auraient sa peau...

- Coincé du string, marmonna Naruto avant de mordre hargneusement dans un croissant.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et Fugaku le planta du regard.

Deux mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, un mois et quelque que Naruto agissait un peu plus comme la pile électrique qu'il avait autrefois été, trois semaines que son père et lui avait entamé la guerre froide et un jour et demi que le blondinet s'était installé chez lui le temps que son grand-père rentre de voyage... misère, que le temps lui paraissait long !

Et dire que ce n'était encore que le début. Si on lui avait dit ce dans quoi il s'engageait quand il avait décidé que ce serait Naruto et personne d'autre, il aurait peut-être rebroussé chemin plus vite qu'Itachi changeait de petite amie (bien que ''coup d'un soir'' soit nettement plus proche de la vérité).

Mais en même temps, il devait bien avouer que sa vie était sacrément animée depuis ce jour où il avait vu arriver ce jeune homme mystérieux et androgyne dans la salle de classe du professeur Iruka.

- Très bien vous trois ! Devant la maison en jogging et baskets dans cinq minutes sinon je vous colle à me faire les poussières dans la salle d'armes avec un pinceau de calligraphie ! Déclara abruptement Fugaku avec autorité en appuyant son regard sur chacun des garçons en face de lui.

- DE QUOI ?! S'estomaquèrent les plus si stoïques Uchiha et l'exubérant petit blond.

Fugaku les toisa d'un regard mauvaisement machiavélique (marque de fabrique uchiesque) et quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter, laissant derrière lui trois jeunes gens complètement statufiés.

_Dieu mais pourquoi moi ? ... Putain si j'avais su !_ Gémit silencieusement Sasuke en envisageant de laisser de côté sa fierté Uchiha pour se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'attends vos impressions avec impatience ! ^^

Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, je vais essayer de rester autant que possible à un chapitre chaque dimanche mais j'ai commencé mon stage et je dois dire qu'en bossant plus de 40h par semaine, ça me laisse assez peu de temps et d'énergie pour me consacrer à mon boulot d'auteur. Il se peut donc que de temps en temps (le moins possible cependant) j'aie besoin de deux semaines de délai pour publier la suite. Quand ça sera susceptible d'arriver, je vous mettrai toujours deux dates : celle au mieux pour le dimanche suivant et celle au pire pour le dimanche d'après. Navrée pour le désagrément !

Prochain chapitre "Hostilités en vue" en ligne le dimanche 14 Mars.


	2. Hostilités en vue !

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Meurtres en masse et pleurs amers

**Genre :** Romance (un peu)/Humour (beaucoup)/Yaoi/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru ; Neji/Saku (et plein d'autres que je dévoilerai au fur et à mesure)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Hostilités en vue !**

- Putain marche moins vite Sasuke, j'ai plein de courbatures ! Chouina Naruto en claudiquant pour rattraper son petit ami.

- Fais pas ta chochotte. Et puis si tu n'avais pas mis autant de temps pour te lever on n'aurait pas besoin de se presser comme ça, répliqua Sasuke en s'arrêtant malgré tout pour que son blond le rejoigne.

Arrivé à son niveau, Naruto prit la main de Sasuke dans la sienne et afficha un air boudeur.

- Je sais mais ça fait mal ! Tout ça c'est à cause de ton taré de père qui nous a torturé pendant plus de deux heures hier matin... deux heures ! Se lamenta le blond.

- J'étais là aussi je te rappelle alors tu n'as pas besoin de me marteler avec ça, soupira Sasuke avec agacement.

- Dis donc c'est un truc familial d'être de mauvais poil au réveil ? Demanda Naruto en fixant le brun. Parce que franchement, ton frangin avait une tête de psychopathe ce matin. J'ai même pas osé l'approcher.

Sasuke sourit en coin en se remémorant l'humeur de son aîné et la raison de cette humeur.

- Itachi n'a pas digéré le jogging, commença-t-il à expliquer. Il trouve que courir juste pour courir c'est totalement débile. Et il considère que je suis responsable de sa ''condamnation'' selon ses propres termes. Il m'a même maudit jusqu'à la 7ème génération... finalement le fait de ne pas avoir d'enfant sera un avantage.

- Des fois il fait peur quand même. Ce matin alors que j'ai cru qu'il allait se noyer dans son café, je l'ai entendu marmonner des trucs comme quoi parfois ça le démange sévère de décimer toute sa famille, poursuivit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ouais... j'le comprends, soupira Sasuke sur un ton fatigué.

- Dis Sasuke ?

- Mh ?

- Tu veux bien m'embrasser ? Demanda le blond avec une petite moue adorable.

Sasuke s'arrêta et fixa son blond avec une légère incrédulité.

- D'où ça sort ça ? On est en pleine rue Naruto, répondit le brun avec une certaine nervosité.

Bien sûr, il savait parfaitement bien ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

- Oh mais y'a personne ! Te plaît ! Supplia le blond en sortant son arme ultime.

Sasuke grogna. Par l'enfer ! Il n'aurait jamais dû prêter son DVD de Shrek à son mec la semaine précédente. Naruto avait déjà une technique des yeux de cocker absolument terrifiante, mais en prenant des cours avec le Chat Potté par-dessus le marché, c'était clair que Sasuke n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir. Car décidément, il était vraiment très très faible face à ces grands yeux bleus humides de larmes contenues et à cette petite lèvre tremblotante.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et abdiqua. Il prit son blond par la hanche et le plaqua contre lui en le regardant avec une sévérité feinte.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale manipulateur Naruto.

- Je sais, répondit fièrement celui-ci avec des yeux pétillants.

Sasuke sourit et se pencha vers lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres si délicieuses. Puis après, peu importait qu'ils soient au milieu d'un désert ou d'une foule compacte, le brun n'aurait lâché son petit ami pour rien au monde. Fallait dire aussi que ses hormones commençaient à sérieusement le travailler, mais depuis deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'avait jamais pu aller plus loin que des baisers passionnés et quelques caresses. Pourtant, Dieu savait qu'il aurait eu besoin d'un peu de réconfort pour mieux supporter les incessantes bagarres entre son père et Naruto. Un peu de motivation ça ne peut jamais faire de mal.

Au bout d'un temps indéfinissable, Sasuke relâcha son blond qui lui décocha un sourire rayonnant à faire pâlir le soleil. Gai comme un pinçon, Naruto se saisit du bras de Sasuke pour se remettre en route vers leur point de rendez-vous habituel. Seulement, ils n'eurent même pas à faire deux pas avant d'entendre une voix très familière et... très en colère.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu l'aies laissé me dire ça sans rien faire ! S'égosilla une voix de femme.

- Mais que voulais-tu que je lui dise Sakura ? C'est mon père enfin, tenta de se défendre un peu piteusement un jeune homme.

- Alors parce que c'est ton père ça lui donne le droit de m'insulter ?! Ah bah bravo Neji ! Quelle belle preuve d'amour franchement !

- Ça n'a rien à voir enfin ! Tu sais très bien que je t'aime alors arrête de dramatiser, ce n'était pas si grave, tenta une nouvelle fois de tempérer Neji.

- Pas si grave ?! Vociféra Sakura en montant dans les aigus. On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui t'es fait humilier de cette façon ! Oh et puis j'en ai marre !

- Sakura attends ! Naruto et Sasuke ne sont pas encore là, voulut apparemment la retenir le brun aux yeux gris.

- JE M'EN MOQUE ! Répondit la jeune femme d'une bonne distance déjà.

Seul un gros soupir las lui répondit. Prenant ça comme le signal que la tempête était passée, Naruto et Sasuke émergèrent du coin de la rue où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour rejoindre un Neji passablement épuisé.

- Salut Nej'. C'est pas la forme on dirait ? Salua Sasuke en tendant la main à son ami.

- Oh... salut Sasuke, salua en retour le Hyuuga en lui serrant la main. Salut Naruto, continua-t-il en offrant un hochement de tête au blond qui lui répondit de même.

Il mit ensuite ses mains dans ses poches et les trois lycéens commencèrent leur marche vers le bahut.

- Je suppose que vous nous avez entendus ? Demanda finalement Neji.

- Bien... ça aurait été un peu dur de faire autrement étant donné les décibels, répondit Sasuke en froissant un peu les sourcils d'un air contrit.

- Tu lui as fait quoi pour la mettre autant en pétard dès lundi matin ? Demanda ensuite Naruto, toujours suspendu au bras de Sasuke.

- Pfiouh ! Longue histoire ! Répondit Neji en haussant les épaules.

- Donne-nous la version résumée alors, insista le très curieux blondinet.

- Ouais... s'tu veux... en fait, vous savez sûrement déjà que mon paternel est un homme assez rigide et plutôt à cheval sur les traditions, la bienséance et tout le toutime ?

- C'est bon on connaît, on a la même version chez nous, répondit Sasuke alors que le blond grognait à ce constat.

- Oui enfin, tout ça pour dire que quand je lui ai présenté Sakura, il l'a examinée sous toutes les coutures comme un acheteur évalue un cheval de course et rien que ça, ça a jeté un froid entre eux. Mais à ce moment, j'avais bien prévenu Sakura que mon père était un emmerdeur à ce niveau mais qu'il gagnait à être connu, alors elle a pris sur elle et elle n'a rien dit. Sauf qu'après un mois et demi de ce traitement, la moutarde a commencé à bien gentiment lui monter au nez. Et hier on a eu droit au coup de grâce.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Naruto en voyant l'air morne du brun aux cheveux longs.

- Bah, Sakura était à la maison, comme souvent le week-end et d'un coup, mon père est entré dans ma chambre avec la ferme intention de nous annoncer quelque chose d'important. Ensuite, il a dit tout net à Sakura qu'il ne la voulait plus chez lui parce que ma cousine Hinata allait bientôt débarquer et qu'il n'accepterait pas qu'elle influence la fille chérie de son frère aîné dans la mauvaise route avec ses airs de punk.

- Aïe... mauvais ça, se contenta de dire Sasuke avec une expression douloureuse.

- C'est peu d'le dire ! J'ai été pris tellement au dépourvu que j'ai eu un gros blanc et le temps que je réalise ce que mon père lui avait dit, il avait déjà filé à l'anglaise en me laissant avec une Sakura métamorphosée en dragon. J'en ai déjà pris plein la tête hier mais comme je ne revenais toujours pas de ce que mon père avait sorti uniquement parce que Sakura a les cheveux roses, bah au final elle a décampé à son tour et on a repris les explications ce matin... enfin presque, parce qu'elle m'a pas tellement laissé en placer une.

- Bah mon vieux... tu t'es foutu dans une sacré merde, commenta Naruto pour bien enfoncer le clou. T'façon je vais te dire un truc, les beaux-pères c'est rien que des casse-couilles ! Si tu savais ce que le père de Sasuke nous a fait hier !

- Ne recommence pas Naruto, ce n'était pas si dramatique que ça, le réprimanda Sasuke pour le faire taire.

- Peuh ! Parle pour toi, maugréa le blond en se renfrognant.

Sasuke soupira et reporta son attention sur Neji qui souriait légèrement, visiblement heureux de ne pas être le seul à en chier avec son père.

- Et donc, ta cousine va venir vivre chez toi ? Reprit Sasuke pour changer un peu de conversation.

- Pendant quelques temps oui, répondit l'autre brun.

- Elle est comment ? Demanda Naruto.

- Mmh... elle me ressemble pas mal. Mêmes yeux, même peau blanche et mêmes cheveux noirs. Mais elle est plus petite que moi... à peu près de ta taille je dirais, la décrivit Neji.

- Et tu penses qu'elle ne s'entendrait pas avec Sakura ? Continua le blond.

- Au contraire ! Elles ont le même foutu caractère, contredit derechef le Hyuuga. Mon père la voit comme la fleur délicate que son grand frère a élevée, une sorte de poupée de porcelaine parfaite mais en fait, sous ses airs timides je peux te dire qu'elle a un tempérament de feu. C'est juste que chez elle, elle n'a jamais l'occasion de le laisser s'exprimer. C'est ça le problème avec la haute société, tout est une question de masque et de faux semblants. Sakura est trop ''nature'' pour coller à nos standards.

- J'ai l'impression que sous peu tu vas te retrouver encerclé par des femmes de poigne, commenta moqueusement Sasuke.

- Et combien tu paries que je vais me faire coincer au milieu du champ de bataille ? J'vais m'en prendre de toutes parts, de mon père comme des filles, répliqua sombrement Neji.

- Elle arrive quand au juste ? Interrogea Sasuke.

- En fait, elle aurait dû arriver ce matin et venir avec nous au lycée, mais ils avaient encore quelques affaires à régler à la maison principale alors elle reste sur la côte jusqu'à demain, expliqua Neji.

- La maison principale ? S'étonna Naruto.

- Une histoire d'héritage. Mon père a un frère jumeau qui est l'aîné des deux. Quand mes grands-parents sont décédés, ils se sont donc partagés le gâteau dans ce sens et mon oncle a hérité des affaires familiales et de la maison principale qui est située à Suna, une ville de la région côtière. Mon père a eu droit à quelques succursales et à la maison secondaire, exposa Neji en restant dans les grandes lignes.

- Neji... ta maison est un putain de manoir qui fait trois étages et qui comporte plus de quinze chambres, trois salons et une piscine couverte, fit remarquer Naruto d'une voix un peu interloquée.

- Sûr, mais si tu voyais la taille de la maison principale, tu dirais que ma demeure n'est rien d'autre qu'une cabane en comparaison, plaisanta Neji alors que Sasuke pouffait de rire.

- Ah ces bourges ! Répliqua Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sors avec l'un d'entre eux j'te rappelle, lui dit Sasuke en le toisant d'un air faussement vexé.

- Raah l'enfer ! J'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force ! Se lamenta Naruto.

Les deux bruns se mirent à rigoler devant les pitreries de Naruto et c'est donc avec une humeur plus joyeuse qu'ils arrivèrent au lycée. Inconsciemment, Naruto se rapprocha encore plus de Sasuke, comme il le faisait chaque matin pour rechercher à son contact une forme de réassurance. Sasuke sourit tendrement et passa son bras derrière ses reins pour lui offrir la confortable sensation d'un bouclier autour de lui. Naruto lui répondit par un sourire éclatant, mais ses yeux restaient un peu voilés par l'inquiétude. Non décidément, la foule ce ne serait jamais sa tasse de thé.

Mais bon, si ça pouvait permettre à Sasuke d'avoir constamment son petit blond blotti contre lui, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Au moins il n'aurait pas à montrer la part la moins glorieuse de sa personnalité qu'il craignait vraiment de voir le submerger dès que ça deviendrait plus que sérieux entre eux deux : sa jalousie maladive. Oui, l'Uchiha était plus que possessif au point d'en devenir mauvais, mais l'attitude koala de Naruto envers lui lui avait épargné la mortification d'agir comme une vulgaire adolescente agrippée à son mec et envoyant des menaces de mort par ses regards terriblement assassins à quiconque les approcherait à moins de trois mètres. Bon, il envoyait toujours des regards glaçants à certaines fan-girl désespérément collantes, mais ce n'était pas la même chose !

Les trois lycéens arrivèrent enfin à leur salle de classe et Neji poussa un énorme soupir en voyant que Sakura tirait toujours une tête à faire peur. Tellement que même ses amies ne l'avaient pas approchée pour discuter avant le début du cours. Le Hyuuga ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, carra les épaules et pénétra dans la fosse aux lions en marmonnant un vague « Souhaitez-moi bonne chance... ».

Naruto le lui souhaita à voix basse sur un ton amusé tandis que Sasuke lui envoyait un regard condescendant ajouté d'un sourire mi-narquois mi-moqueur. Une telle expression ne pouvait dire qu'une chose ''Va t'aplatir devant ta femme qui porte la culotte dans votre couple, mauviette''. Inutile de dire que si c'était à lui que c'était arrivé avec Naruto dans la peau de l'amoureux en colère, il se serait mis à ramper de la même façon... mais avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable (et pour un Uchiha, ça voulait dire beaucoup), il se conforta dans l'idée que lui serait capable de faire plier Naruto à sa volonté. Et encore heureux que le blondinet ne puisse pas lire dans ses pensées présentement parce que le brun aurait eu un aperçu de son point de vue...

Sasuke et Naruto s'installèrent à leur place au moment où Neji baissait déjà les bras d'un air piteux et que Sakura détournait la tête, l'air toujours aussi furieux.

Deux minutes plus tard, leur professeur principal entra dans la classe.

- Tout le monde à sa place ! Le cours va bientôt commencer ! Dit-il avec son sourire chaleureux.

Un petit brouhaha s'ensuivit et tout devint enfin calme, chaque élève focalisant son attention vers le professeur Iruka.

- Bien, j'ai l'impression que ça ve devenir une habitude cette année, mais nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève dans notre classe, annonça-t-il d'entrée, provoquant l'élévation de nombreux murmures chez les élèves.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et regarda à sa droite.

- Je croyais que Hinata n'arrivait que demain ? S'étonna-t-il auprès de Neji.

- Et c'est le cas, répondit celui-ci tout aussi perplexe.

Ils ne purent s'interroger plus longtemps car la porte de la salle de classe s'était ouverte d'un coup en produisant un claquement sec qui fit sursauter tous les adolescents. Ensuite, une fille entra d'un pas conquérant dans la pièce, refermant tout aussi vivement la porte coulissante. Elle était blonde, les cheveux réunis en quatre couettes, son regard était confiant, son sourire légèrement supérieur et sa prestance en imposait direct. Ce n'était pas le genre de femmes avec qui on pouvait rigoler, pensèrent immédiatement tous les garçons en déglutissant avec une certaine difficulté.

Au tableau avait été inscrit son nom par le professeur : Sabakuno Temari.

- Bien, je vais maintenant laisser votre nouvelle camarade se présenter à vous, dit-il à son auditoire. Si tu veux bien, invita-t-il ensuite la blonde.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis tourna son attention vers les dizaines de paires d'yeux braqués sur elle. Elle fit un pas et se planta au devant de l'estrade, une main sur la hanche. Sa voix forte et autoritaire s'éleva ensuite, tranchant assez avec sa silhouette toute en longueur et délicate.

- Je me nomme Sabakuno Temari. Je fais partie d'un programme spécial d'échange avec mon lycée qui se situe dans la ville côtière de Suna. Je suis venu ici avec mes deux frères, l'un en seconde et l'autre en terminal. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai 16 ans et j'espère bénéficier ici des enseignements d'économie qui sont, semble-t-il, d'un très bon niveau... j'attends de voir ça, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin clairement sceptique.

Le professeur Iruka haussa un sourcil, mais il ne dit rien alors que la nouvelle poursuivait sa présentation.

- Plus tard, j'espère bien reprendre en main quelques filiales de la société de mon père, la Shukaku&Co, pour montrer que même une femme peut se faire une place dans le panier de crabes qu'est le monde des affaires. Quand j'ai un objectif à atteindre, je l'atteins quel que soit le prix à payer. Il n'y a rien qui m'agace plus que les tir-au-flanc et les planqués. À notre époque, j'estime que si une personne ne se défonce pas à mort ou n'est même pas capable de tout donner jusqu'à ses limites et au-delà, alors elle ne vaut rien et ne mérite que de finir dans le caniveau. Moi... je suis dans le camp des gagnants, finit-elle en se redressant encore plus fièrement, les deux mains sur les hanches cette fois-ci.

Un énorme silence, tellement parfait qu'il en devint assourdissant, suivit son discours. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé par un applaudissement.

- Bien dit ! Lâcha Sakura en échangeant un regard entendu avec celle qui deviendrait sûrement très bientôt une excellente amie.

Sasuke entendit immédiatement un gémissement désespéré à son côté et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre que Neji ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil l'arrivée de cette furie. À la place, il tourna son regard écarquillé vers Naruto qui fixait la blonde avec la bouche grande ouverte.

- Mais... qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ces femmes en ce moment ? Marmonna-t-il. Le vent de la révolution leur souffle si fort dans les oreilles que ça leur en a retourné les neurones ou quoi ?

Il avait plus dit ça pour lui qu'autre chose, mais Sasuke ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Et le brun était intimement persuadé que les emmerdes ne faisaient que commencer. Après tout, Hinata n'était pas encore arrivée, et il n'osait même pas imaginer à quoi devaient ressembler les deux frangins de cette folle.

Il soupira de lassitude. Ah le lycée ! Vivement la retraite !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Bon, ça commence à se bouger un petit peu mais on n'est pas encore arrivés au grand chambardement ! Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Ainsi que je l'ai dit, je ne sais pas encore exactement où je vais finir avec cette fiction, mais je vous promets que ça va être épique ! XD Le lycée ce n'est pas un champ de bataille mais avouez que parfois c'est quand même limite... Sasuke va l'apprendre à ses dépens ! ^^

Chapitre 3 "Le rebelle et le bête" en ligne Dimanche 21 Mars !

BONNE SEMAINE A TOUS !


	3. Le rebelle et le bête

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Meurtres en masse et pleurs amers

**Genre :** Romance (un peu)/Humour (beaucoup)/Yaoi/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru ; Neji/Saku (et plein d'autres que je dévoilerai au fur et à mesure)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le rebelle et le bête**

La matinée de cours s'était passée sans anicroche. Temari avait été le centre d'attention de toutes les lycéennes de première qui voulaient tout savoir sur elle et les garçons maintenaient une distance de sécurité raisonnable avec cette furie. Sasuke regarda tout cela de loin, de plus en plus amusé à mesure que Neji s'enfonçait dans la dépression. Le Hyuuga voyait très mal cette amitié naissante entre sa petite amie au tempérament de feu et cette nouvelle venue qui prenait l'allure d'une caisse de dynamite. Le mélange des deux ne pouvant alors que provoquer un gros ''Boum !'' avec Neji au centre de la déflagration.

Quand vint l'heure du repas, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le toit pour occuper leur place habituelle, à l'écart de la faune lycéenne qui commençait un peu à leur donner la migraine. Malheureusement pour Neji, la cause principale de sa migraine les avait accompagnés, et c'est ainsi que le petit groupe ajouté de Temari commença à déjeuner.

- Au fait, Tema-chan ! Ils ne viennent pas manger avec toi tes frères ? Demanda Naruto la bouche à moitié pleine.

La blonde regarda son interlocuteur avec un sourcil haussé. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et soupira alors que Naruto attendait toujours sa réponse sans réaliser que la familiarité avec laquelle il s'était adressé à la jeune femme alors qu'il la connaissait à peine paraissait un peu étrange. Mais après tout, Naruto était quelqu'un d'étrange et si Temari avait décidé de traîner avec eux, elle devrait vite s'y habituer.

- Et bien en réalité, ils sont en route. Kankuro est allé récupérer notre petit frère pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et il m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'ils étaient en chemin, répondit posément la nouvelle.

- Quel genre de problèmes il pourrait y avoir ? Demanda Kiba avant que Naruto (les joues gonflées de nourriture) n'eût pu tout avaler pour poser la question.

Sasuke poussa un soupir (mental cette fois-ci) en se disant qu'avec la curiosité de ces deux loustiques, ils en sauraient bientôt plus sur les trois de Suna que tous leurs proches réunis. Temari de son côté, se contenta d'esquisser un sourire un peu étrange, ce qui ne manqua pas de déclencher la surprise des membres du cercle.

- Notre petit frère est... quelqu'un d'assez spécial en réalité, répondit-elle enfin d'un air énigmatique.

Puis elle se tut et continua tranquillement à manger, indiquant ainsi qu'elle n'en dévoilerait pas plus. Les autres n'insistèrent pas et bientôt, quelques conversations s'amorcèrent çà et là. Kiba montrait les photos de la dernière portée de chiots née dans l'élevage de ses parents à Shino et ce dernier partageait ses récentes acquisitions de papillons d'Amazonie. Naruto suppliait son petit ami pour que celui-ci lui donnât la moitié de sa part de gâteau et le brun continuait à refuser catégoriquement. Shikamaru regardait juste passer les nuages, son repas abandonné à côté de lui parce qu'il commençait à avoir la flemme de mastiquer ses bouchées et s'en étant aperçu, Chôji piquait allègrement dans le plat de son ami tout en avalant encore le sien dans la foulée. Neji essayait d'attirer l'attention de Sakura et la jeune femme finit par craquer puis lui décocha enfin son premier sourire de la journée.

À ce moment, la porte des escaliers s'ouvrit, faisant se retourner tout le monde. Deux lycéens marchèrent vers eux et ils n'eurent pas besoin qu'on leur dise qu'il s'agissait des deux frères de Temari pour le deviner immédiatement. Le premier était grand et large d'épaules, les cheveux châtains et les yeux noirs comme sa sœur. Il marchait à grandes enjambées et d'un pas décontracté, les mains dans les poches. Derrière lui, il y avait un jeune homme plus frêle et plus petit d'au moins vingt centimètres. Ses cheveux roux foncés partaient dans tous les sens et son regard était d'un bleu turquoise irréel. Tout dans son allure, de sa démarche à son visage, était d'une rigidité assez évidente. Il avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et tandis que le plus âgé se posa directement à côté de Temari, lui se contenta de rester un pas derrière et de scruter toutes les personnes présentes.

- Alors, combien ? Demanda Temari.

- Une seule. Mais si j'étais arrivé une minute plus tard, je crois qu'il y en aurait eu une deuxième, répondit Kankuro en déballant son repas.

- Pas mal. Tu t'améliores Gaara, dit Temari en lançant un léger sourire à son petit frère.

Celui-ci la regarda droit dans les yeux et resta totalement silencieux.

- Tu peux t'asseoir avec nous tu sais ? Lui fit alors remarquer Naruto. Tu dois commencer à avoir la dalle.

Le rouquin reporta son attention vers le blond et le fixa avec une intensité effroyable. Naruto ne put réprimer un frisson et Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose dans ces yeux turquoises qui lui foutait les boules et il n'aimait pas vraiment la façon dont ce Gaara regardait son mec. Et si les autres se sentaient aussi mal à l'aise face au regard du jeune homme, aucun ne le dit, trop désireux de ne pas attirer sur eux ce regard perçant.

Temari et Kankuro mangeaient, indifférents au silence pesant qui planait depuis trente secondes. Au bout de ce temps qui parut infini (surtout pour Naruto qui n'avait pu lâcher des yeux le roux tant celui-ci le dévisageait avec force) Gaara hocha la tête pour signifier à l'Uzumaki qu'il reconnaissait enfin son invitation, puis il se posa entre son frère et sa sœur, assis tout aussi rigidement qu'il s'était tenu debout.

- Bien, maintenant qu'on est tous là, je peux vous présenter mes frères, bien que vous ayez sûrement déjà une idée de leurs noms. Le grand dadet là c'est l'aîné de nous trois – qui n'est pas forcément le plus mature d'ailleurs, commença la blonde.

- Hey ! C'est pas sympa comme entrée en matière, s'offusqua le châtain. Je m'appelle Kankuro, enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit-il ensuite en décochant un sourire à son auditoire.

- Et entre nous c'est notre petit frère, Gaara.

- Enchanté, dit le susnommé d'une voix traînante et glaciale.

Nouveau silence que Temari rompit rapidement pour montrer à ses frères les personnes qu'elle avait déjà rencontrées, butant à peine sur les noms qu'elle avait rapidement mémorisés. Chacun replongea ensuite dans son plat avec hésitation après avoir souhaité la bienvenue aux deux garçons. Sasuke s'apprêta à faire de même mais se stoppa quand il vit que Naruto ne s'était pas rejeté sur son plat comme une groupie sur son idole. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il avait lorsque le blondinet lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en s'adressant au roux.

- Pourquoi t'es aussi flippant ? Demanda-t-il tout net, faisant s'étouffer tous ceux qui avaient quelque chose dans la bouche (à commencer par Temari et Kankuro).

_Bonjour le tact... quelle andouille !_ Pensa Sasuke avec désespoir.

- Je te demande pardon ? Demanda en retour Gaara en ne muant pas l'expression fermée de son visage.

- J'suis désolé de te dire ça, mais tu files vraiment la chair de poule quand tu fixes les gens comme ça. Souris un peu ! Continua Naruto.

- Je ne vois pas l'utilité de faire ce genre de chose, répondit platement le roux. Sourire est une perte de temps, de même que parler à des gens sans intérêt.

Temari soupira et arrêta Naruto avant que celui-ci ne pût ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Laisse tomber Naruto, je t'avais dit qu'il était spécial. Gaara a un léger problème de... sociabilité, expliqua-t-elle succinctement.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois qu'il rencontre de nouvelles personnes, ça finit toujours dans les larmes, poursuivit Kankuro avec fatalité. Les gens veulent lui parler mais il n'est pas très réceptif et blesse leurs sentiments sans le vouloir... pas vrai p'tit frère ?

Gaara pencha légèrement la tête, haussant un sourcil signifiant sûrement à son grand frère qu'il trouvait son commentaire déplacé.

- C'est ça le « une seule » dont tu parlais en arrivant ? Demanda Kiba.

- Yep ! Il n'a fait pleurer qu'une seule fille aujourd'hui. Et c'est vraiment un exploit quand on sait qu'il a passé toute une matinée en compagnie d'une foule de personnes inconnues, répondit Kankuro avec un sourire fier pour son cadet.

- Cette idiote était devenue trop curieuse, se justifia Gaara.

- Mouais... parce qu'elle t'a demandé ton nom à tous les coups ? Demanda Temari, un rien désabusée.

- Non. Le professeur l'avait écrit au tableau, répondit Gaara.

Sasuke échangea un regard avec Neji et tous deux se retinrent de rire. La blonde avait fait un commentaire clairement sarcastique mais la dissonance avec la réponse très sérieuse du roux avait quelque chose de franchement comique. Et même si les autres trouvaient aussi cela drôle, il n'y en eut qu'un seul qui éclata de rire.

_Évidemment... dès qu'il y a une chose à ne pas faire..._

Les trois de Suna regardèrent le petit blond se bidonner au point de commencer à s'étouffer. Trop occupé à se moquer de lui en silence, Sasuke ne l'aida pas et se fut alors Kankuro, intrigué et amusé par ce petit blond, qui s'approcha pour lui taper amicalement dans le dos histoire de lui faire recracher ce qu'il avait avalé de travers. Le rire de Naruto se tut immédiatement quand il le sentit venir vers lui et il se recula vivement pour éviter sa main, se plaquant contre Sasuke qui en reversa son bentô. Se fichant éperdument de la nourriture gâchée, le brun lâcha ses baguettes et entoura son petit ami de ses bras protecteurs en lançant un regard noir à Kankuro pour qu'il retourne à sa place. Ce dernier s'exécuta, interloqué.

- Désolé. Je voulais seulement aider, dit-il ensuite.

- Merci, ce n'est pas la peine, répondit Sasuke d'un ton dur.

Naruto se sentit instantanément rougir en voyant qu'il avait encore réagi excessivement à une broutille. Il se détacha alors de Sasuke en se tortillant, restant néanmoins assez proche de lui. Puis, mortifié de confusion, il marmonna :

- C'est pas de ta faute, y'a juste que j'aime pas bien qu'on m'touche.

- Oh... un deuxième Gaara, commenta alors le châtain. C'est bon, j'comprends.

Puis il lui sourit et l'atmosphère se détendit à nouveau. Finalement, Temari s'engagea dans une conversation assez animée avec son grand frère et Sakura consentit à enterrer un peu la hache de guerre et retourna se faire câliner auprès de Neji. Naruto parvint à soudoyer Sasuke pour qu'il lui donne la becquée et l'échange de photos entre le passionné de chiens et le passionné de bestioles reprit. Shikamaru s'endormit pour de bon et Chôji... bien Chôji se goinfra, pour pas changer.

L'après-midi passa avec une lenteur absolument épouvantable et la tension nerveuse de Sasuke commençait à atteindre des sommets. Depuis le matin il avait un mauvais pressentiment et s'il avait réussi à plus ou moins bien l'occulter jusque là, maintenant qu'il se faisait impérialement chier en cours de maths, son appréhension revenait au trot. Mais bon, comme sa parano avait tendance à s'exciter ces derniers temps, il essaya bien vite de se convaincre que ce frisson désagréable qui lui remontait le dos toutes les cinq minutes n'était qu'un effet de son imagination.

La cloche sonna enfin, annonçant la libération des premières qui pouvaient enfin vaquer à des occupations autrement plus productives qu'un coma sur une chaise de classe. Mais le soulagement ne fut que de courte durée malheureusement...

- Uchiha, Uzumaki ! Appela le professeur d'une voix forte pour passer au-dessus du brouhaha des élèves. La directrice vous attend dans son bureau immédiatement.

Sasuke arbora une moue légèrement étonnée, puis il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as fait quelque chose dont je devrais être informé ? Demanda-t-il à Naruto qui venait juste de le rejoindre.

- Et pourquoi ce serait forcément moi qui aurait fait quelque chose ? Répliqua Naruto avec indignation alors que son vis-à-vis le scrutait avec suspicion.

- Mmh... juste une idée comme ça, répondit évasivement Sasuke.

Naruto grogna et attrapa le bras de son petit ami pour qu'ils aillent tous deux dans le bureau du grand manitou de ce zoo. Tandis que la foule des élèves se hâtait vers la sortie, ils étaient les deux seuls crétins à remonter à contre-courant pour se rendre à une petite convocation qui ne pouvait définitivement pas être bonne pour eux. Arrivés devant la grande porte en bois du bureau directorial, Sasuke frappa et ils entrèrent une fois que l'invitation leur parvint.

- Vous nous avez fait demander Mme la directrice ? Demanda poliment Sasuke.

- En effet, asseyez-vous tous les deux, répondit la blonde en leur désignant deux fauteuils faisant face à son bureau.

Le ton était avenant et son sourire assez engageant mais Sasuke restait méfiant... et Naruto totalement à l'ouest.

- Bien, ce que j'ai à vous dire va sûrement vous paraître ahurissant, mais à l'avenir j'apprécierai que vous soyez moins... démonstratifs affectivement lorsque vous êtes dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, débita-t-elle immédiatement.

- ... Je vous demande pardon ? S'interloqua Sasuke qui s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ''être moins démonstratifs'' ? Demanda ensuite Naruto en froissant les sourcils de confusion.

Tsunade soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. À en juger par son expression, elle n'avait pas tellement envie de s'étendre sur le sujet mais elle ne paraissait pas avoir le choix en la matière.

- Bon, je sais que c'est vraiment stupide et déplacé de vous dire ça étant donné l'époque dans laquelle nous vivons, mais il s'avère que la nouvelle de votre... situation est tombée dans les oreilles des membres du conseil d'administration et je vous prie de croire que ce sont des personnes... d'un âge certain...

- Des vieux débris quoi, coupa Naruto sur un ton d'évidence.

Sasuke le fusilla du regard et Tsunade se retint manifestement d'esquisser un sourire plus large.

- On peut... effectivement les qualifier de tel. Mais pas à voix haute s'il te plaît, réprimanda gentiment Tsunade. Bref, je disais donc que les honorables membres du conseil sont quelque peu en retard pour ce qui est de l'évolution des mœurs et ils sont encore à l'ère où les garçons ne sortent qu'avec des filles. Au point que leurs réticences ressemblent de plus en plus à mes yeux à de l'intolérance... mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur la question.

Naruto fit une moue boudeuse et se tourna vers Sasuke.

- Ton débile de père est membre de ce conseil où il campagne juste pour nous pourrir la vie avec ces vieux coincés du c...OUMPH !

Une fois de plus, Sasuke avait, par réflexe, collé sa main sur la bouche (délicieuse mais trop spontanée) de son petit ami pour l'empêcher de dire une bêtise. Lui de son côté, réfléchissait furieusement à cette nouvelle pour le moins exaspérante. Alors comme ça, Sakura et Neji avaient le droit de se dévorer la bouche à tous les angles de couloir mais lui n'avait même pas le droit de peloter allègrement son appétissant petit blond ? Voilà qui était une belle injustice ou il ne s'y connaissait pas ! Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Sasuke Uchiha ne supportait pas, c'était bien l'injustice... surtout quand celle-ci l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait.

- Bon, c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire, reprit finalement la directrice. Comprenez bien qu'en ce qui me concerne, vous pouvez agir comme il vous plaît tant que vous vous comportez bien en cours, mais tout le monde n'est manifestement pas de mon avis. Alors si je peux vous donner un conseil, c'est de faire profil bas pendant quelques temps, juste histoire de vous faire oublier par les anciens.

Naruto croisa les bras sur la poitrine et se mit à bouder en se renfonçant dans son siège. Sasuke quant à lui, inclina la tête pour signifier qu'il suivrait le conseil de sa directrice... mais derrière sa façade rigide, les rouages de son cerveau tournaient à plein régime.

_Chez moi c'est l'enfer et on refait la même au lycée ? Tu parles d'une conspiration !_

Puis après tout, il était un élève modèle, il l'avait toujours été. Et deux mois plus tôt, il avait dit qu'il en avait ras le bol de maintenir cette image insipide et fausse en permanence. Si cela déplaisait à certains... ma foi il aurait quelques petites choses en réserve pour eux. Il était un Uchiha et ce simple fait lui donnait non seulement un tempérament de leader, mais aussi une sournoiserie héréditaire qui pourrait devenir l'élément clé de sa survie. Et il n'exagérait vraiment pas en parlant de survie ! Parce qu'il était déjà à deux doigts de péter les plombs mais alors là, c'était vraiment la goutte de trop.

Sans compter qu'il avait le soutien de sa mère... de celle qui avait fait plier plus d'un Uchiha, à commencer par son père et en allant même jusqu'à son grand-père qui était l'incarnation même de la fierté Uchiha (un Fugaku en puissance donc...). Fort heureusement pour lui, il avait donc appris avec la meilleure et comparés à son père ou à Papy Uchiha, les vieux du conseils n'étaient pas plus effrayants que des gamins en bavoirs.

Enfin, après quelques échanges de politesses (et de grognements boudeurs pour Naruto), les deux jeunes gens sortirent du bureau et sitôt la porte fermée, Naruto se ventousa à son grand brun.

- Si t'as dans l'idée de te débarrasser de moi j'te fais ta fête, marmonna-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

- Loin de moi cette idée... c'est même tout le contraire en réalité, répondit tranquillement Sasuke en arpentant le couloir des bureaux administratifs en sens inverse.

- Ah oui ? S'étonna le blond.

- C'est parce que tu as déjà fait le tour de ton bocal que tu ne t'en souviens plus ou faut-il que je te répète ce que je t'ai dit après que mon père a découvert notre couple ? Demanda Sasuke en haussant un sourcil.

Naruto le pinça pour se venger de cette pique et se mit ensuite à sourire comme un dément.

- J'avais juste peur que l'élève sérieux et bien sous tout rapport refasse une apparition, lui dit-il ensuite sur un ton d'ironie.

- Non merci, très peu pour moi. Bon, allons rejoindre les autres, je suis sûr qu'ils nous attendent.

Ils descendirent ensuite les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la sortie où les attendaient effectivement leurs amis... enfin presque.

- Pas question ! Si je ne peux pas mettre les pieds chez toi, tu es aussi interdit de séjour chez moi ! Non mais tu crois que je vais t'accepter dans ma maison alors que tu n'as rien fait pour moi ?! S'exclama une voix de femme qu'ils connaissaient très bien.

- Mais enfin Sakura, comment veux-tu qu'on passe du temps ensemble si je ne peux même pas venir chez toi ? Demanda Neji à bout de nerfs.

- Débrouille-toi ! Tu n'as qu'à montrer que tu en as dans le pantalon et faire comprendre à ton père que son comportement est inacceptable !

Et la dispute se poursuivit sous le regard amusé des autres membres du cercle, intrigué de Kankuro et calculateur de Temari. Seul Gaara semblait s'en foutre comme d'une guigne et restait appuyé contre le mur de l'entrée. Ce fut le premier à voir arriver le brun et le blond et son regard se colla immédiatement à détailler la silhouette de Naruto.

Sasuke s'arrêta près de Kiba qui comptait les points.

- Ça dure depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il, un rien désabusé.

- Hein ? Oh euh... cinq minutes je dirais. Punaise elle a de la voix Sakura ! Commenta Kiba.

- Apparemment, dit Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous voulait la directrice ? Demanda Shikamaru avant de bâiller à s'en fendre la mâchoire.

- Rien d'important, répondit Sasuke sur un ton plat.

- On attend qu'ils aient fini ou on part sans eux ? Demanda Naruto en levant le nez pour regarder l'Uchiha.

- On dégage. Je tiens à mes tympans moi et j'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici.

- Bon bah on se dit à demain alors, salua Kiba avant de retourner son attention vers les deux lutteurs.

- Oui à demain... on va encore avoir droit à une journée haute en couleur, soupira Sasuke.

- Si toutes les journées se passent ainsi dans ce lycée, je ne dirais pas non ! Remarqua Temari avec entrain.

- C'était effectivement très intéressant, ajouta Gaara de sa voix profonde en fixant toujours le blond.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et passa possessivement un bras autour de la taille de _son_ mec.

- Bien, on file nous. Bonne soirée, lança Sasuke d'une voix un peu plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Gaara répondit par un sourire étrange et Kankuro et Temari échangèrent un regard de connivence avant de leur faire un signe de la main accompagné d'un large sourire.

_Les prochains jours promettent d'être sportifs_, pensa Sasuke alors qu'il jetait un dernier regard au Hyuuga et à la rosée qui étaient entrés dans une phase de négociation... ou quelque chose d'approchant.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Et bien en tout cas, je suis vraiment très contente de l'accueil que cette fiction a reçu et je remercie ardemment tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une review ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui l'ont mise en alerte. Ceci démontre bien que vous appréciez ce que je fais, mais si je pouvais avoir un petit mot pour savoir pourquoi, ça m'arrangerait aussi ! ^^

Dimanche 28 Mars, vous verrez arriver le chapitre 4 "Les femmes, quelle galère !". Je pense que le titre parle de lui-même ! XD

BONNE SEMAINE A TOUS !


	4. Les femmes quelle galère !

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Meurtres en masse et pleurs amers

**Genre :** Romance (un peu)/Humour (beaucoup)/Yaoi/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru ; Neji/Saku (et plein d'autres que je dévoilerai au fur et à mesure)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Les femmes quelle galère !**

Une fois de plus, ils s'étaient tous réunis sur le toit pour déjeuner. Le matin même, la cousine de Neji était arrivée comme prévu et apparemment, elle connaissait déjà les trois invités de Suna car elle les salua chaleureusement à la pause de 10h. Ou du moins, elle salua vivement Temari, fit la bise à Kankuro et fit un coucou de loin à Gaara qui (comme toujours) ne s'était pas décoincé et s'était contenté de la regarder avec indifférence, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il semblait agir de la même façon avec tout le monde… et même avec les professeurs qui, en l'espace de 24h, avaient déjà compris qu'ils ne pourraient rien en faire.

Si Sasuke avait su qu'il suffisait de se montrer froid ET indifférent ET flippant pour avoir une paix royale, il l'aurait fait depuis belle lurette…

En tout cas, le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que l'arrivée de la jeune Hinata ne s'était pas faite sans susciter le vif intérêt de certaines personnes. Il était vrai qu'elle était encore plus mignonne que ce que Neji en avait dit, et un jeune homme en particulier semblait la trouver fort à son goût. Un jeune homme d'ailleurs qui commençait à sérieusement agacer Sasuke alors qu'il tentait d'avaler son déjeuner.

- Ferme la bouche bon sang, tu as l'air d'un chimpanzé lobotomisé, siffla-t-il entre ses dents à l'intention de Kiba.

Le dénommé se tourna vers lui avec une expression interrogative qui, ajoutée à son air dans la lune, lui donnait un air bovin très peu flatteur.

- Hein ?

Sasuke soupira d'agacement et s'assura que la brunette était en conversation avec Shino pour parler à son ami ahuri.

- Je te garantis que si tu continues à la regarder de cette façon, tu vas vraiment finir par la faire fuir, expliqua-t-il avec toute la patience d'une personne s'adressant à un enfant en bas âge.

- Je… j'vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Kiba en toute mauvaise foi alors que son regard un peu inquiet s'égarait furtivement vers la Hyuuga.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Les épaules de Kiba s'affaissèrent.

- Elle a remarqué tu crois ? demanda-t-il ensuite dans un chuchotement.

_Dieu, sauvez-moi des crétins qui pullulent sur cette planète !_

- Etant donné que tu n'as cessé de la bouffer des yeux avec un air de parfait crétin qui ne réfléchit qu'avec une partie très au sud de son anatomie, je dirais que oui. Ajoutons à cela que tu lui souriais comme un benêt chaque fois qu'elle croisait ton regard et là, ça ne fait plus aucun doute, lui dit Sasuke sur un ton franchement ennuyé.

- J'ai vraiment fait ça ? s'horrifia Kiba.

- Oh oui ! Et c'était franchement gênant de me retrouver en compagnie d'un gars ayant l'air de posséder le QI d'une palourde farcie surgelée.

Kiba gémit de dépit et tenta de cacher sa honte dans son sandwich. Satisfait, Sasuke esquissa un sourire en coin et reporta son attention vers son déjeuner. À côté de lui, Naruto le regardait avec un air réprobateur.

- T'aurais pu lui dire ça autrement, le réprimanda le blond d'une petite voix pour que seul le brun l'entendît.

- C'était ça ou Hinata aurait fini par le lui dire elle-même et il se serait jeté du haut du bâtiment en réalisant ce qu'il avait fait. Je lui ai sauvé la mise, répliqua Sasuke sur un ton sûr de lui.

- Et t'as fait ça par pur esprit altruiste évidemment, commenta sarcastiquement Naruto.

- Oui je sais, je suis trop bon, soupira Sasuke.

Naruto secoua la tête et voulut avaler une bouchée quand une conversation promettant d'être amusante s'engagea en face de lui.

- Vraiment je suis atterrée par un tel comportement, dit Temari à Shikamaru qui la regardait avec un ennui très prononcé.

- J'vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, c'est ma vie, répondit celui-ci de sa voix endormie.

- Quand même ! Avec une intelligence comme la tienne, il faut avoir de l'ambition ! Tu parles d'un gâchis, s'exclama la blonde avec effarement.

- C'est pas parce que j'ai pas envie de me tuer à la tâche dans un bureau que je gâche quoi que ce soit, se défendit mollement le flemmard.

- Bien sûr que c'est du gâchis ! Un grand potentiel doit être exploité ! réfuta Temari avec passion.

- Bah tu vois, c'est le terme « exploité » qui me refroidit légèrement quand on parle boulot. Moi tout ce que j'veux c'est me trouver une boîte peinard dans laquelle on ne viendra pas m'emmerder.

- Je suis sûre que tu dis ça parce que tu as trop de possibilités pour savoir précisément ce que tu veux faire de ta vie. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider ! lui dit Temari avec un grand sourire et ce fameux regard calculateur que Sasuke avait déjà aperçu la veille.

L'argumentation se poursuivit avec un Shikamaru récalcitrant qui essayait tant bien que mal de convaincre cette vampiresse de lui lâcher la grappe. Mais personne n'était dupe, le flemmard venait de se confronter à plus fort que lui pour ce qui était de l'entêtement. Le spectacle venant de s'achever de ce côté, Naruto et Sasuke continuèrent à manger tout en s'intéressant un peu plus à ce qui se passait du côté de Neji. Apparemment, sa situation n'était pas franchement mieux qu'un jour plus tôt, mais pas pire non plus.

- J'te jure que je vais faire mon possible pour lever la restriction de mon père, promit Neji avec assurance tout en caressant le bras de Sakura.

- L'intention est louable mais j'attends quand même le résultat, répondit Sakura avec froideur.

- N'en veux pas à mon cousin pour ce qui se passe, intervint alors Hinata de sa voix douce. Mon arrivée a causé pas mal de soucis j'ai l'impression.

- Non ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui dit de suite Sakura en avisant son air peiné. C'est juste que je trouve la réaction de ton oncle franchement excessive… et la réaction de Neji en réponse, franchement inexistante, continua Sakura sur un ton accusateur.

- C'est parce que mon oncle ne te connaît pas encore assez. Moi je suis sûre que tu es une jeune fille très bien et je vais glisser un mot pour toi auprès de lui, promit Hinata avec un sourire.

Ledit sourire provoqua un léger soupir chez Kiba, ce qui fit – une fois de plus – lever les yeux au ciel à Sasuke. Neji de son côté, semblait partagé entre l'envie de remercier sa cousine pour le service, ou l'envie de se pendre pour s'être mis à dos sa dragonne de petite amie. Le Hyuuga avait toujours apprécié les gens de caractère qui savaient ce qu'ils voulaient, mais avec Sakura il avait peut-être visé un peu trop haut.

- Raah ! Mais fous-moi la paix femme ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! s'écria subitement Shikamaru, faisant alors se braquer tous les regards dans sa direction.

- Il faudra commencer par travailler ton langage mon cher ! La misogynie n'a plus lieu d'être en entreprise. Imagine que ton patron soit une femme ! Il faut que tu fasses attention, le reprit Temari sur un ton professoral.

- Moi sous les ordres d'une femme ? Galère, même pas en rêve ! Vous êtes trop chiantes ! rétorqua Shikamaru en secouant toujours le bras pour se défaire de la poigne de la blonde.

- Nous ne sommes pas chiantes ! C'est juste toi qui est réfractaire à toute forme de commandement ou de travail ! se défendit Temari en fronçant les sourcils. Puis c'est quoi ces fringues ?

- Laisse mes fringues tranquilles, je m'habille comme je veux !

- Certainement pas ! Tu as l'air bien trop négligé comme ça ! Et puis la coupe palmier n'irait pas du tout avec une cravate ! continua à critiquer Temari en essayant de toucher les cheveux du Nara.

- Une cravate ? Pour quoi faire ? Me pendre ? Sûr que ça va finir comme ça si tu m'lâches pas ! Galère ! J'porte déjà pas ces horreurs étouffantes alors que c'est demandé dans le règlement, c'est pas pour en mettre de mon plein gré une fois que je commencerai à bosser ! ronchonna Shikamaru avec la vivacité d'une méduse.

Mais Temari s'accrochait toujours et, fatigué de lutter, le flemmard abandonna pour finir pas ne plus exprimer autre chose que de profonds soupirs ennuyés à chaque commentaire de son bourreau.

- Votre ami est fichu, dit ensuite Kankuro à l'intention de Sasuke et Naruto.

- De toute évidence, répondit platement Sasuke alors que Naruto souriait d'un air moqueur.

- C'est dans des occasions comme ça que j'suis content d'être gay, dit ensuite l'Uzumaki en faisant vaciller son regard entre Temari et Sakura.

Sasuke approuva et eut même une petite pensée pour Kiba qui s'engageait sur une pente savonneuse en jetant son dévolu sur l'héritière Hyuuga. Vu comme Sakura en chiait avec la « belle-famille », il ne donnait pas long feu au jeune chien fou dans la même situation. Juste au moment où il se faisait cette réflexion, la porte du toit s'ouvrit largement en même temps que retentissait un cri aigu :

- CHÔÔÔÔJIIIII ! S'exclama une blonde plantureuse avec une longue queue de cheval.

Le dénommé avala sa bouchée de travers et regarda avec une horreur non dissimulée la nouvelle venue qui lui souriait à pleines dents.

- I... Ino ?! S'interloqua-t-il avec hébétude, comme s'il refusait de croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Ino ? S'il se souvenait bien, c'était une amie d'enfance de Sakura qui était dans une autre classe de première et qu'il avait bien rarement l'occasion de croiser depuis qu'il était entré au lycée. Sakura elle-même passait bien moins de temps avec elle depuis que chacune s'était constituée son groupe d'amis. Pourtant la blonde à la personnalité assez prononcée se tenait à présent à quelques pas d'eux et n'avait manifestement pas atterri là par erreur...

- Je t'ai cherché partout ! Je t'avais pourtant dit que je voulais déjeuner avec toi ce midi ! Aurais-tu oublié ? Dit Ino sur un ton de réprimande et se dirigeant vers sa cible.

- J'avais pas oublié, je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas parce que...

- Balivernes ! L'interrompit la Yamanaka. L'invitation d'une femme ne se refuse pas.

- Elle a raison tu sais, dit Sakura en appuyant son regard sur Chôji tout en envoyant des œillades assassines à Neji pour l'empêcher de dire le contraire.

Et le Hyuuga se tut effectivement.

- Tiens ! Salut Sakura, je ne pensais pas que tu serais là aussi. Tu vas bien ? S'empressa de la saluer Ino en lui faisant la bise.

- Parfaitement... mis à part quelques _légers _désagréments, nuança la rosée. Mais rien que je ne puisse gérer, rassura-t-elle ensuite. Tu permets que je te présente mes nouvelles amies ? Finit-elle en désignant Temari et Hinata.

- Oh oui ! S'enthousiasma Ino. Bien sûr, j'ai déjà beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Enchantée de vous rencontrer, je suis Yamanaka Ino, se présenta-t-elle ensuite.

- Sabakuno Temari, répondit la première en lui rendant son sourire.

- Hyuuga Hinata, se présenta la deuxième avec un hochement de tête.

- C'est formidable que vous soyez avec nous ! On va pouvoir se faire des petits conciliabules bien sympathiques pour se filer des tuyaux sur la gestion de ces mâles infernaux ! Dit Ino en claquant dans ses mains avec excitation.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a du travail à faire ici, commenta Temari en scrutant les garçons qui l'entouraient d'un œil critique.

Chacun d'eux se tassa d'ailleurs instinctivement sur lui-même en redoutant le pire vu comment tournait la rencontre de ces demoiselles. Car à leurs yeux, il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux que l'alliance de plusieurs femmes complètement folles avec des caractères trempés.

- C'est juste ! Approuva Ino. Temari, il faudra absolument que je te parle... mais plus tard parce que pour le moment, j'ai un déjeuner à finir en charmante compagnie !

Sur quoi, Ino les salua et attrapa Chôji par le bras pour le tirer à sa suite. Celui-ci protestant entre deux morceaux avalés mais ne pouvant guère faire plus sous l'insistance de la jeune femme. Il avait peut-être cru échapper à la corvée pendant la discussion des lycéennes, mais le répit n'avait vraiment été que de courte durée. Après encore quelques grognements et protestations, Chôji finit par disparaître sous le regard éberlué des autres membres du cercle.

Un instant de silence pour nos chers disparus...

- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer au juste ? Demanda Naruto sans quitter la porte des yeux.

- Manager du club de lutte, répondit la voix étouffée de Shino.

- Exact, renchérit Kiba. Ino est devenue la manager du club et elle a apparemment trouvé que Chôji était quelqu'un de... plus intéressant qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord estimé. Le pauvre n'arrive plus à s'en débarrasser maintenant ! Se moqua-t-il ensuite.

- Et pourquoi voudrait-il se débarrasser d'une si charmante jeune femme qui semble lui porter un grand intérêt ? Demanda doucement Hinata avec un petit air curieux... pas innocent du tout.

Les traits de Kiba se crispèrent et il tenta de rattraper sa bourde.

- Non mais... je ... je l'entendais pas dans le sens où... enfin... c'est vrai qu'elle est... euh... charmante et tout... et... et...

Sa tirade pitoyable se termina dans un couinement bizarre et un rougissement effroyable alors que Hinata le regardait toujours avec cette expression curieuse.

_Mes amis sont en train de se faire bouffer tout cru… c'est d'un triste._

En parlant de bouffer tout cru… y'en avait encore un avec son regard appuyé et scrutateur qui commençait bien gentiment à lui courir sur le haricot. Depuis le début du déjeuner, ce regard turquoise à filer froid dans le dos n'arrêtait pas de fixer le même endroit... et donc la même personne. Mais jugeant qu'il y avait eu assez d'incident diplomatique pour le moment, Sasuke se retint de lancer une pique à l'importun. Il continua donc de manger et, l'air de rien, il multiplia à nouveau les marques d'affection envers son petit blond pour bien marquer sa propriété. Naruto n'en remarqua bien évidemment rien, mais il ne semblait pas se plaindre des attentions qu'il recevait, bien au contraire !

Fort heureusement pour l'Uchiha, les divers affrontements (vocaux ou visuels) prirent tous fin en même temps vingt minutes plus tard, lorsque retentit la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours. Tout le monde empaqueta donc les restes de son repas avant de descendre rejoindre les salles de classes.

- Mais tu vas me lâcher pot d'colle ! T'es galère comme fille ! se lamenta Shikamaru.

- Pas besoin mon cher puisque tu vas m'escorter à notre prochain cours, répondit Temari avec une satisfaction sadique.

- Fait chier…

- Bon Gaara, fais pleurer personne aujourd'hui, j'te fais confiance, dit Kankuro alors que son petit frère se séparait d'eux à un embranchement.

- Tout dépendra du degré de crétinisme de ces gamins, répondit glacialement le rouquin.

- Bonne après-midi ! lui souhaita joyeusement Naruto.

Le roux lui offrit un hochement de tête et lança un dernier regard insondable à Sasuke avant de disparaître de sa lente démarche.

- P'tit con, siffla Sasuke entre ses dents.

- Tu disais quelque chose ? demanda Naruto.

- Rien du tout. Dépêche-toi on va être en retard, esquiva Sasuke.

- Bon, on part de ce côté avec Shino, annonça Kiba en montrant un couloir opposé.

Puis il se tourna avec hésitation vers Hinata et se mit à bafouiller :

- Tu… euh… je t'accompagne en classe ? Enfin… si tu veux hein !

Hinata le considéra pendant une longue seconde avant de lui accorder un sourire léger.

- Je vais dans la même salle que vous alors je n'ai rien contre faire le chemin en votre compagnie, répondit-elle posément.

L'enthousiasme de l'Inuzuka se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche percé. Elle acceptait de faire le chemin avec Shino et lui… mais son invitation n'avait pas moins été subtilement écartée.

_Maligne… tu vas en chier avec elle mon gars._

Affichant son sourire narquois, Sasuke attrapa son petit ami et se dirigea avec Shika, sa sangsue, Neji et sa dragonne vers leur prochain cours pour rejoindre Chôji qui y serait sûrement déjà... s'il avait réussi à survivre à la fin de son repas. Kankuro s'était déjà éclipsé pour rejoindre les terminales.

**********

Le soir venu, Sasuke poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en s'affalant sur son lit. Naruto le rejoignit immédiatement et se blottit contre lui. Le brun passa un bras dans son dos pour le rapprocher encore plus et profiter d'un câlin bien mérité. Bien sûr, il avait complètement occulté son rendez-vous avec la directrice et ne se gênait donc pas pour continuer ses gestes d'affection avec son blond au lycée, mais pouvoir profiter pleinement du confort d'un lit c'était quand même autre chose. Si seulement ils pouvaient en faire un meilleur usage que juste s'y poser pour s'y reposer de temps à autre (et tout habillé), ce serait franchement parfait !

Mais la brusquerie n'était pas dans son domaine de compétence et surtout pas quand on en venait à parler de Naruto. Son Naruto qu'il devrait sûrement très prochainement protéger d'un prédateur carnassier assez insistant. Et le blond qui n'avait rien vu encore… il faudrait une nouvelle fois qu'il se tape tout le boulot tout seul.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils descendirent à la salle à manger pour prendre leur dîner, l'estomac de Naruto ayant clairement signifié son mécontentement à l'idée d'attendre plus longtemps. Sasuke s'installa donc à table, sans appréhension pour une fois, car son père était en repas d'affaires et rentrerait plus tard dans la soirée. Quant à Itachi… il était encore parti Dieu seul savait où pour faire Dieu seul savait quoi avec Dieu seul savait qui (mais connaissant son frère, il s'agissait sûrement d'une femme… voire plusieurs).

- Ce soir c'est sashimi et onigiri les garçons ! annonça Mikoto avec un grand sourire.

- Cool ! Je meurs de faim ! dit Naruto avec des yeux arrondis de gourmandise.

- Naruto, tu baves, lui lança sarcastiquement Sasuke.

- Même pas vrai ! S'offusqua Naruto d'un air boudeur.

Sasuke pouffa de rire à la vue de la mine craquante de son mec et l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour se faire « pardonner » avant de remplir son assiette. Naruto sourit et fit de même sous l'œil attendri de Mikoto.

- Au fait Sasuke, j'ai eu un appel de Tsunade aujourd'hui, l'informa nonchalamment sa mère.

Sasuke redressa la tête et regarda sa mère sans rien laisser paraître de son inquiétude. Il la fixa un moment, haussant un sourcil pour l'inviter à continuer comme si cette nouvelle le laissait de marbre. La brune s'amusa à le faire languir un moment, prenant de petites bouchées de son repas avec une élégance qui ne s'inventait pas, pour enfin se décider à lui répondre :

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était assez ennuyée avec le conseil d'administration vis-à-vis de votre couple, dit-elle enfin d'une voix qui n'exprimait rien de ses sentiments à cet égard.

- Nous avons aussi été informés de cela. Et avant que tu me le demandes, non je n'ai pas jugé utile de vous en faire mention à papa ou toi pour la simple raison que ce que je fais de ma vie sentimentale n'engage et ne regarde que Naruto et moi, dit Sasuke de son ton fier qu'il prenait en toute circonstance sérieuse pour laquelle il ne concèderait pas un millimètre de terrain en compromis.

Sa mère le fixa, puis sans crier gare, son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire et un feu ardent s'alluma dans ses yeux noirs.

- Bien dit Poussin ! s'exclama-t-elle alors, faisant sursauter Naruto au passage.

- Ne m'appelle pas poussin ! s'indigna Sasuke.

Mais sa mère ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et partait déjà dans un discours enflammé qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Vraiment, c'est une honte qu'on puisse encore avoir de tels préjugés à l'encontre des relations homosexuelles ! S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, j'irai voir ces vieux décrépis pour leur mettre du plomb dans la tête !

- Euh… ça ne sera pas nécessaire tu sais…

- De quel droit empêche-t-on mon bébé d'être heureux avec son amoureux !

- Je ne suis pas un bébé !

- Tu veux un bavoir ? se moqua Naruto.

- Mange et arrête de dire des conneries !

- La pauvre Tsunade se retrouve dans une situation difficile en plus ! Obligée de faire les commissions de ces vieux ! En tout cas, ne te laisse pas faire poussin !

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention… et _arrête _de m'appeler poussin !

- Je pense que cette histoire ne devrait pas rester secrète ! On ne peut définitivement tolérer ces pratiques moyenâgeuses ! Il faut se mobiliser contre ça ! Leur faire comprendre qu'on ne se pliera pas devant la tyrannie et l'oppression !

- J'ai pas envie de devenir une icône locale de la communauté gay alors laisse-moi en dehors de ça ! Et ne demande rien à Naruto non plus, il est trop faible et naïf pour dire non à un de tes plans tordus !

- Hey ! J'suis pas faible !

- Voyons Sasuke, je ne vais pas partir en guerre non plus ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Premièrement pour ma mère, ensuite pour une Uchiha, ensuite pour l'épouse de Fugaku et enfin pour celle qui a fait ravaler ses paroles à papy sans mourir des représailles, répondit Sasuke.

- Mmh… pas faux ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux t'aider poussin !

- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas la peine, on se débrouille très bien tout seul. Et pour la dernière fois, arrête de m'appeler… oh et puis zut ! capitula finalement Sasuke.

Plongeant dans un mutisme renfrogné, le brun laissa la conversation se poursuivre sans lui entre sa mère et son petit ami. Ce n'était peut-être pas le plus prudent car qui sait ce que ces deux-là pouvaient fomenter si on ne les bridait pas, mais honnêtement, il commençait à être sérieusement à plat.

Pourquoi n'aimait-il pas les femmes au juste ?

_Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tsunade, ma mère… elles finiront par avoir notre peau !_

Ah oui, c'était (entre autre) pour ça…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Bon, je crois que mon choix de titre pour ce chapitre n'a pas été une erreur, hein ? XD Et je peux vous assurer qu'ils n'ont pas fini de galérer tous autant qu'ils sont ! J'attends vos avis sur le chapitre en tout cas. Je remercie vraiment tous ceux qui ont toujours une pensée pour l'auteur en fin de lecture, ça me touche beaucoup !

Le chapitre 5 "Duels au soleil" sera posté le Dimanche 4 Avril au mieux, le Dimanche 11 Avril au pire. Désolée mais à cause de ma surcharge de boulot, il va peut-être falloir que je ralentisse un peu... je vais essayer de vous éviter ça autant que possible cependant !

BONNE SEMAINE !


	5. Duels au soleil

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Meurtres en masse et pleurs amers

**Genre :** Romance (un peu)/Humour (beaucoup)/Yaoi/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru ; Neji/Saku (et plein d'autres que je dévoilerai au fur et à mesure)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Duels au soleil**

Dieu devait avoir une dent contre lui. Pas qu'une même. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire de si atroce dans une autre vie pour que son karma lui revienne en pleine poire comme un boomerang, mais ça avait vraiment dû être très moche... très très moche. Car il ne saurait expliquer autrement le fait que le sort s'acharnât autant contre lui.

Une semaine était passée depuis que le quatuor avait débarqué de Suna et Sasuke sentait de plus en plus que les tensions couvant entre certains membres du cercle récemment agrandi, étaient sur le point de se muer en véritable bataille. Le brun avait franchement espéré pouvoir cantonner le climat conflictuel à sa famille, mais ses prières avaient été largement ignorées (voire méthodiquement contre-exaucées).

Shikamaru avait été le premier à manquer de perdre son flegme en envoyant Temari sur les roses (avec sa main dans la figure en prime) tant cette dernière s'acharnait à vouloir se mêler de sa vie. Encore une chance que pour le moment sa galanterie prenait le pas sur son agacement, mais avec les airs de hooligans de la blonde, il était peu certain que cet ultime rempart résistât encore longtemps. Sasuke devait bien avouer que voir le flemmard en chier à ce point l'avait bien fait rire au début, mais depuis quelques jours qu'il ne pouvait déjeuner tranquille sans qu'une énième dispute éclatât entre les deux, sa patience commençait à dangereusement s'effriter. Et s'il n'y avait eu que ça, peut-être aurait-il pu se faire une raison, mais la divinité démoniaque qui s'était penchée sur son berceau n'avait pas fini de lui pourrir l'existence avec ses desseins machiavéliques.

Un problème autrement plus emmerdant lui était tombé sur le poil : roux, pas très grand, des yeux turquoises, presque muet et plutôt flippant. Ce petit cauchemar ambulant qui était aussi agréable qu'une rage de dent s'évertuait à envahir son espace personnel en épiant en permanence son mec... qui était resté désespérément aveugle à ces attaques en règles.

Gaara – car il ne pouvait s'agir de nul autre que lui – passait en effet le plus clair de son temps à scruter Naruto et à essayer (Dieu seul savait comment vu qu'il ne causait jamais) à attirer son attention chaque fois qu'il s'incrustait avec le cercle.

Sasuke avait cru pouvoir supporter cela et s'en sortir avec sa classe habituelle, sans effusion de sang et sans que Naruto ne se doutât de rien, mais ça allait finir par être bien dur. Pour la première partie du moins, parce qu'envers et contre tout, Naruto continuerait à ne rien voir. Le petit blond était tellement naïf que ça en devenait affligeant, même si pour le coup, ça arrangeait bien Sasuke.

Bref, où en était-il dans ses ruminements ? Ah oui ! Gaara ! Donc, en plus de le supporter pendant les pauses et les déjeuners, le jeune Uchiha avait constaté avec horreur qu'il aurait bientôt à souffrir de sa présence deux heures de plus chaque semaine : en cours de sport, lieu où (pour son plus grand malheur) il était actuellement.

Car quelle ne fut pas sa joie en arrivant ce mercredi matin que de découvrir dans le gymnase une classe de secondes occupant la moitié de la salle alors que lui-même avec les premières allaient investir la deuxième moitié de la surface. Et sitôt qu'il avait scanné d'un rapide coup d'œil les personnes présentes, il était tombé dans deux yeux fixement dirigés dans sa direction qu'il était impossible de confondre avec d'autres. Il n'y avait que ce type qui, d'un seul regard, pouvait lui inspirer autant de colère et de dégoût. Et la colère fut d'autant plus décuplée quand Naruto – tout sourire – lui fit remarquer à grands renforts de cris enjoués que Gaara était dans la place. Le comble avait été atteint quand il avait joint des gestes frénétiques de la main à ses salutations énergiques.

Sasuke avait dû faire preuve de tout son tact et sa patience pour ne pas rabrouer son petit blond d'une claque derrière la tête. Au lieu de ça, il lui avait sourit et lui avait gentiment fait remarquer que leur cours était sur le point de débuter et qu'il devait se montrer attentif aux consignes... et surtout qu'il devait arrêter de se donner ainsi en spectacle devant tout le monde. Bien sûr, personne n'ignorait à quel point le tempérament de Naruto était exubérant mais en avoir la preuve par A+B (avec fond sonore en bonus) était toujours assez embarrassant.

Et tandis que les secondes s'étaient engagés dans des matchs de badminton, les premières avaient opté pour le Volleyball.

Une heure plus tard...

Sasuke était toujours aussi énervé. Non seulement parce que ce sale petit con restait en retrait du jeu pour mater _son _petit ami comme un putain de rapace (son prof avait abandonné l'idée d'essayer de le faire participer au bout de cinq minutes) mais en plus, parce que ce crétin de blond lui faisait de grands sourires dès que leurs regards se croisaient... si bien qu'il ne restait pas franchement concentré sur le jeu et qu'il allait finir par être blessé.

L'Uchiha était à un terrain d'écart et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le surveiller en fulminant silencieusement chaque fois que Naruto manquait de se prendre un ballon dans la tronche par manque d'attention. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait déjà rejoint Naruto pour lui faire la leçon ! Manquer de se blesser bêtement et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour saluer le rouquin psychopathe qu'il prenait sûrement pour un gentil camarade inoffensif ! Non mais quel...

- Attention ! Cria subitement une voix.

Et l'instant d'après, Sasuke réprimait un cri de douleur et une flopée de jurons à cause d'un ballon qui venait de lui arriver en plein visage.

- Bordel de... mais ça fait mal ! S'égosilla-t-il avec un regard meurtrier vers l'auteur du tir.

De l'autre côté du filet, Neji le regardait avec un sourire en coin, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Si tu arrêtais un peu de rêvassé et que tu prêtais attention au jeu, ça ne serait pas arrivé, le réprimanda-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

Sasuke se frotta la joue qui devait maintenant arborer un belle marque rouge et lui lança un regard encore plus mauvais. Un peu plus loin, il entendit sans mal le rire de Naruto qui prenait apparemment un grand plaisir à se payer sa tête. Tournant la tête dans sa direction pour le faire taire d'un seul regard, le brun tomba immédiatement sur l'air moqueur de Gaara.

L'Uchiha lâcha un grognement mécontent et ne voulant s'afficher davantage, il se replongea dans le jeu et s'appliqua avec une jubilation malsaine à viser Neji avec ses tirs boulets de canon. Manque de chance, l'autre brun était au moins aussi doué que lui en sport et ce qui avait commencé par du quatre contre quatre finit par du un contre un. Chacun plongeait, courait, glissait, frappait, lobait, smashait et amortissait avec précision pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Et au bout de dix minutes acharnées, Sasuke remporta le point sous les applaudissements de ses équipiers relégués en touche par la force des choses (et par leur instinct de survie).

Savourant sa victoire, Sasuke décocha son petit rictus satisfait et dédaigneux à Neji, au moment même où, dans son champ de vision périphérique, il aperçut Naruto se prendre les pieds dans ses lacets alors qu'il courait pour rattraper la balle et s'étaler assez douloureusement au sol. Oubliant son propre match, Sasuke fonça vers lui.

Pas assez vite cependant, car une autre personne avait déjà atteint son mec.

Gaara se tenait en effet devant Naruto alors que tous les autres membres de son équipe lui demandaient s'il allait bien en gardant leurs distances, sachant que les contacts physiques effrayaient le blondinet. Mais le rouquin n'avait apparemment aucun scrupule à envahir l'espace de Naruto et Sasuke le vit même avec une certaine appréhension tendre sa main vers le blond pour l'aider à le remettre sur pied. Le brun pensait que son petit ami allait – comme toujours – fuir le geste et se relever seul, mais à sa grande surprise (et indignation), il le vit au contraire afficher un sourire timide et saisir la main secourable.

À deux pas d'eux, l'Uchiha entendit même Naruto remercier Gaara avec une certaine gêne alors qu'il lâchait doucement sa main. Sasuke n'y tint plus et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le faisant très légèrement sursauter.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il derechef.

Naruto se laissa aller contre lui et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

- Oui ça va. J'me suis juste emmêlé les pieds. Gaara m'a aidé ! Ajouta-t-il inutilement alors que les deux autres garçons s'affrontaient silencieusement du regard.

- J'ai vu, commenta froidement Sasuke en ne quittant pas le roux des yeux.

Puis il passa une main caressante sur la joue de Naruto et répondit à son air ravi par un doux sourire.

- Tu devrais aller voir la prof pour qu'elle regarde ta blessure, lui dit-il ensuite.

- Ma blessure ? S'étonna Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

Sasuke prit doucement sa main et la porta délicatement à ses lèvres pour lécher d'un petit coup de langue une perle de sang qui s'échappait d'une coupure qu'il s'était fait en tombant. Naruto tourna instantanément rouge écrevisse.

- Oh... je n'avais pas vu.

- Va faire soigner ça monsieur le casse-cou. Et la prochaine fois, veille à bien attacher tes lacets.

Naruto acquiesça vivement et fila vers la prof, abandonnant alors son sourire pour un air plus nerveux. Et Sasuke aurait parié son ordinateur dernier cri que le blond n'allait pas se laisser soigner tant que le brun ne l'aurait pas rejoint. Mais celui-ci avait encore une chose à régler et sans plus attendre, il redonna à son visage toute sa dureté pour darder le rouquin d'un regard glacé à geler une tribu de pingouins.

- Inutile de me remercier, ce fut un plaisir, dit Gaara de sa voix traînante.

- Encore une chance que je n'avais pas la moindre intention de te remercier alors, répondit sarcastiquement le brun.

- Je ne me serais pas attendu à une telle politesse de ta part de toute façon, rétorqua le roux.

- Tu aurais pu t'éviter la peine d'intervenir puisque j'étais là pour lui, répliqua Sasuke.

- Manifestement non puisque je suis celui qui l'a aidé à se relever, dit l'autre sur un ton de provocation.

- Je serais toujours là pour Naruto. C'est _mon _petit ami, lâcha Sasuke avec force en appuyant plus particulièrement sur la marque de possession.

- Mais je suis toujours là aussi. Et chaque fois que tu failliras à la promesse que tu lui as fait, je te remplacerai... peut-être même que je n'attendrai pas seulement que tu sois absent pour ça d'ailleurs.

- C'est une menace ? Demanda Sasuke sur un ton neutre.

- Un simple constat, répondit Gaara en haussant les épaules.

- Ne t'avise même pas de l'approcher, il est à moi, siffla Sasuke en serrant les poings.

- Un être doué de corps et d'esprit n'a pas vocation a être possédé par qui que ce soit. Tu es bien présomptueux de te targuer ainsi de détenir Naruto tel un objet, commenta Gaara avec un léger sourire en coin.

_Putain ! Ce type ne l'ouvre jamais et voilà que maintenant il me déverse son venin. Quel sale petit rat !_

- Je ne me permettrais jamais d'insulter ainsi Naruto. Je te préviens juste qu'il m'appartient exclusivement comme je lui appartiens sans condition. Nous sommes en _couple_, insista une nouvelle fois Sasuke en toisant le plus jeune avec fierté.

- Oui... pour l'instant, répondit le rouquin alors que son visage qui s'était légèrement animé pendant l'altercation se fermait de nouveau.

Puis il se détourna lentement de l'Uchiha avant de s'arrêter pour jeter un dernier regard derrière lui.

- N'oublie pas Sasuke, chaque fois que tes bras lui feront défaut, les miens seront là pour le réceptionner.

Et ça c'était une déclaration de guerre ou Sasuke ne s'appelait plus Uchiha. Remonté à bloc, le brun se détourna aussi et alla s'asseoir à côté de Naruto qui regardait sa blessure d'un œil curieux tout en surveillant la prof et son coton plein d'alcool de l'autre. La jeune femme était restée en stand-by à un mètre de lui, n'ayant pas voulu s'approcher tant le regard d'animal traqué de Naruto l'avait inquiétée. Et ce ne fut que quand l'Uchiha s'assit à côté de son amoureux pour le prendre dans ses bras, qu'elle put enfin combler la distance pour coller le coton sur le coupure.

- AÏEUHHHH ! Mais ça pique vot' truc ! Chouina Naruto en essayant de récupérer sa main qui était en train de se faire cramer.

- Chochotte, se moqua gentiment Sasuke en lui déposant un baiser sur la tête.

************

Pause de 10h30, sous l'arbre dans la cour.

Naruto était assis contre Sasuke, lui même posé contre le tronc de l'arbre. Le petit blond jouait avec les doigts de son grand brun tandis que ce dernier taquinait son captif en lui mordillant l'oreille et en lui murmurant des paroles chaudes, le faisant pouffer et se trémousser contre lui.

- Arrête Sas' ! Ça me chatouille ! Se plaignit Naruto en resserrant malgré tout la prise des bras puissants autour de lui.

- Est-ce ma faute si tu es aussi délicieux ? Répliqua Sasuke en redonnant un coup de dent taquin dans le lobe d'oreille à sa merci.

Naruto grogna et rit la seconde suivant en se tortillant à nouveau. Sasuke arrêta de l'embêter et reprit son sérieux en soupirant. Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement et Naruto laissa retomber sa tête sur son épaule. Un petit instant de silence passa avant que Sasuke ne se décidât à aborder le sujet qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le matin.

- Comment se fait-il que tu l'aies laissé te toucher ? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

- Hein ? S'étonna absentement Naruto.

- Gaara, précisa Sasuke en esquissant une moue ennuyée.

- Ah... bah en fait j'sais pas trop. C'est le seul à part toi avec qui Kyuubi ne s'agite pas, répondit Naruto en haussant les épaules.

Sasuke sursauta et sentit quelque chose de désagréable lui étreindre le cœur. Pendant un moment il ne dit rien, ruminant les dernières paroles de Naruto dans sa tête. Alors comme ça, Kyuubi ne s'énervait pas en présence de Gaara ? Voilà qui était pour le moins étrange... et assez perturbant.

Sasuke ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce jour où il avait tout découvert du passé de Naruto et notamment, l'apparition d'une autre facette de sa personnalité qui avait contribué à protéger partiellement son esprit des drames qu'il avait vécus. En terme de psychologie, on interprétait ce genre de choses par l'émergence d'un instinct naturellement présent chez les animaux, s'apparentant à un sixième sens, et que l'esprit humain, du fait de son évolution, avait atténué au profit de la logique et de la raison. Mais parfois, des évènements graves pouvaient pousser l'esprit dans ses derniers retranchements, le forçant ainsi à chercher une échappatoire dans ses origines animales. C'était ce qui s'était produit chez Naruto à cause de son enfermement. Kyuubi avait été le résultat de la mise en marche du mécanisme d'auto-défense du blond.

Le double animal de Naruto était devenu de plus en plus dormant à mesure que le blondinet avait repris les rênes de sa vie, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de refaire surface de temps en temps, notamment pour préserver Naruto des contacts humains pouvant potentiellement le blesser. Et jusqu'à maintenant, Sasuke avait été assez fier de se dire qu'il était le seul envers qui Kyuubi avait confiance, mais ce n'était manifestement plus le cas. Ce parasite devenait vraiment de plus en plus gênant.

- Et... tu sais comment ça se fait ? Demanda alors le brun avec une nonchalance feinte.

- Non pas vraiment. Je crois juste que j'le trouve un peu pareil que moi des fois... avec sa manière de rester en marge de tout le monde. On s'ostracise un peu tous les deux et je crois que je le comprends plutôt bien.

- ... Tu te sens proche de lui ?

- Mouais... mais juste à cause de cette similitude. Sinon c'est vrai qu'il est vachement bizarre, mais il reste sympa.

Et durant tout ce temps, Naruto avait parler de Gaara avec indifférence. Il semblait l'apprécier mais sans plus... sauf que si le rouquin mettait sa menace à exécution, sachant maintenant que Naruto le laisserait physiquement approcher, ça allait rapidement devenir délicat.

Mais foi d'Uchiha, il défendrait son petit ami bec et ongles !

************

Déjeuner, 12h. Sur le toit

Gaara provoquait Sasuke de son regard, Sasuke flinguait Gaara du sien. Avec de tels yeux revolvers, il ne manquait plus qu'une rue déserte, le vent soulevant la poussière et des buissons d'épineux passant entre eux pour qu'ils dégainent et se trucident.

Aveugle au massacre oculaire, Naruto mangeait avec entrain.

De l'autre côté, Shikamaru contemplait le grillage entourant la bordure du toit d'un air rêveur, aimant l'idée de tenter de défier les lois de la nature en sautant dans le vide pour voir s'il pourrait voler. La cause de cette envie subite était Temari, repartie dans son 65ème ou 66ème discours (il avait perdu le compte) sur son manque de style, de courage, d'investissement dans l'élaboration de son projet professionnel... et des tas d'autres trucs tout autant sans intérêt.

Au milieu, il y avait Neji. Neji qui bouillait sur place mais qui gardait son attitude imperturbable pour ne pas donner à son adversaire le plaisir de le voir craquer.

- Tu te fiches de moi ! S'exclama Sakura avec un sourire immense en manquant éclater de rire.

- Non j'te jure ! Lui répondit Kankuro avec un sourire (un peu trop charmeur au goût du Hyuuga). Il s'est pointé vers moi avec l'air de vouloir en découdre et j'ai à peine eu à lui faire une malheureuse clé de bras pour qu'il me supplie en pleurant ! Se vanta-t-il auprès de la jeune femme.

- Mais je croyais qu'il avait deux ans de plus que toi ? S'interloqua la rosée avec curiosité.

- C'est juste, mais ce n'est pas l'âge qui fait la prestance et la force d'une personne, c'est sa volonté ! Expliqua philosophiquement le châtain.

Neji manqua s'étouffer avec une boulette de riz. Soit il virait définitivement paranoïaque, soit cette remarque acerbe visait directement sa fierté ! Car après tout, le conflit entre son père et Sakura n'était toujours pas calmé et la jeune femme s'en était assez plainte pour que tout le lycée soit au courant. Ce grand con de Kankuro venait juste de frapper là où ça faisait mal en se vantant qu'il aurait pu mieux gérer la situation que lui. Abruti ! Il aurait bien voulu l'y voir face à son paternel.

- C'est sûr qu'il en fallait de la volonté pour rétamer un minable qui se croyait malin en rackettant les gosses, commenta Neji avec un sarcasme et un dédain non dissimulés.

- Au moins j'ai réagi face à une injustice flagrante, rétorqua le châtain. On ne peut pas en dire autant de tout le monde.

- Il faut parfois biaiser par la diplomatie au lieu de rechercher un bête affrontement direct. Mais c'est vrai qu'on parle plus d'aptitudes intellectuelles là. Certains ne peuvent s'exprimer que par la force des poings, réattaqua le brun aux cheveux longs avec morgue.

- Intelligence ou poings, peu importe le moyen, c'est le résultat qui compte, contre-attaqua Kankuro.

- Arrêtez un peu les garçons. La discussion était amusante, mais vos démonstrations de fierté masculine mal placée me filent la migraine ! Les coupa Sakura avec agacement.

- Je n'ai fait qu'une simple remarque. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la vérité le dérange, se défendit Neji.

- Je ne pense pourtant pas être celui que la vérité dérange, dit Kankuro avec indifférence en semblant trouver son déjeuner soudainement bien passionnant.

Neji le cloua de son regard gris perle et de son air noble alors que Kankuro répondait par un sourire mauvais et un regard malicieux.

- Vous êtes ridicules, soupira Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ton mec a peur de la compétition, je n'y peux rien, lâcha alors Kankuro.

Et cette dernière déclaration eut l'effet d'une véritable bombe dans l'assemblée qui devint subitement silencieuse, tous les regards braqués sur le châtain qui continuait à manger l'air de rien.

- On peut savoir ce que ça veut dire ? Claque sèchement la voix de Neji.

- Ça veut dire que Sakura est une fille géniale qui perd son temps avec un pauvre type. Et je pense être bien mieux pour elle car moi au moins, je n'aurais pas peur de me battre pour son honneur, déclara Kankuro.

- M'accuserais-tu de la négliger ? Espèce de minable ! Tu n'es là que depuis une semaine et tu crois déjà savoir tout sur tout le monde ? Ne me fais pas rire ! J'aime Sakura et si c'est une compétition que tu veux, je serais prêt à me battre pour elle ! Dit Neji avec verve.

- Comme tu t'es battu pour elle face à ton vieux ? À d'autres blanc-bec ! Elle est bien plus faite pour moi ! C'est une fille de caractère qui a besoin d'un homme fort à ses côtés, pas d'une lopette !

Et le ton monta assez rapidement sous le regard interloqué du cercle.

_Oh oh... ça sent super mauvais là._

Pendant que les deux garçons se défiaient à qui mieux mieux en se vantant d'être celui fait pour Sakura, ladite jeune femme, destinataire de toutes ses attentions commençait à trembler de rage, les poings crispés sur sa jupe.

- VOS GUEULES ESPÈCE D'ABRUTIS ! Hurla-t-elle subitement en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Puis elle darda Neji et Kankuro d'un regard promettant mort, souffrances, tortures et damnation éternelle, qui les fit se sentirent tout de suite beaucoup moins sûrs d'eux.

- Non mais je peux savoir ce que c'était que ça ?! Vous me prenez pour un prix de tombola ou quoi ? Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser parler de moi comme d'un putain de prix qu'on gagne à la suite d'un concours ?! S'égosilla la rosée en passant d'un visage livide à l'autre.

- Sakura, je... tenta Neji.

- SILENCE ! Le coupa Sakura. Vous êtes puérils et stupides ! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger ! Vu la splendeur de votre comportement, je ne doute pas une seconde que je m'en sortirais bien mieux sans vous si je devais avoir un problème ! Non mais quel âge croyez-vous avoir ? Cinq ans ?? Si vous tenez à ce point à vous montrer dignes de moi, arrêtez de vous épancher en paroles creuses et agissez ! Non mais c'est un monde ça ! Pas un pour relever l'autre !

Puis elle se leva, écumant toujours de rage, et partit d'un pas colérique, quittant le toit en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle.

- Bien joué les gars, commenta sobrement Sasuke.

- Sans commentaire, répondit sombrement Neji.

- T'es vraiment débile Kan, commenta la blonde avec un soupire las.

- Lâche-moi Tem'. Va donc plutôt t'occuper de pourrir la vie de ton futur mari au lieu de venir me les briser.

La blonde lâcha une exclamation offusquée mais ne répondit rien.

- Ce n'était pas un comportement très avisé de votre part, dit Hinata d'une voix légèrement réprobatrice.

- Elle a raison, approuva immédiatement Kiba.

- Arrête un peu de lui lécher les bottes clébard, ça devient lamentable, soupira Neji. C'est pas comme ça que tu gagneras le cœur de ma cousine.

- Non mais de quoi j'me mêle ! S'emporta de suite Kiba en rougissant.

Et les divers grognements et provocations continuèrent ainsi, laissant assez perplexe un certain blondinet.

- Dis Sas'...

- Hum ?

- Tu crois qu'un jour on arrivera à finir de manger sans que ça se termine par un départ en trombe ou une engueulade ?

- Aucune chance, soupira Sasuke avec désespoir.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais...

- On pourra toujours aller manger ailleurs si ça t'ennuie, intervint soudainement Gaara. Moi aussi cette agitation me porte sur les nerfs.

- Personne ne t'a sonné psycho-boy, maugréa Sasuke d'un ton mauvais.

- Du calme Sasuke, pourquoi tu l'agresses comme ça ? Il t'a rien fait, le réprimanda Naruto.

- J'ai mes raisons, répondit Sasuke en se renfrognant.

Gaara lui décocha un sourire ravi (ou quelque chose d'approchant) et Sasuke s'enfonça encore plus dans son renfrognement.

_Famille de tarés... tu perds rien pour attendre p'tit merdeux. J'vais t'clouer au pilori moi !_

Une chose était certaine à ce train-là : les examens de fin d'année seraient bien le cadet de leurs soucis à tous. La seule préoccupation des membres du cercle maintenant, serait de savoir combien de morts il y aurait à l'issue des divers affrontement... et les doigts d'une main ne suffiraient peut-être pas à tout compter.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Vous pouvez crier au miracle parce que ce chapitre a bien failli ne pas être prêt à temps ! J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé trop bâclé... mais si c'est le cas, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire ! Idem si vous avez aimé bien sûr ! Un auteur vit des reviews de ses lecteurs après tout !

Chapitre 6 "Pluie de mandales" en ligne pour le Dimanche 11 Avril au plus tôt et pour le Dimanche 18 Avril au plus tard. Si vous le voulez pour la semaine prochaine, faudra me donner un petit quelque chose pour me motiver encore plus ! ^^ (Et non, ce n'est pas du chantage).

BONNE SEMAINE !


	6. Pluie de mandales

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Meurtres en masse et pleurs amers

**Genre :** Romance (un peu)/Humour (beaucoup)/Yaoi/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru ; Neji/Saku (et plein d'autres que je dévoilerai au fur et à mesure)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Pluie de mandales**

Sasuke émergea difficilement d'un sommeil agité. Depuis quelques temps, il avait vraiment du mal à trouver le repos et vu la tournure désastreuse que prenait sa vie, ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Le pire en fait, c'était qu'il était absolument convaincu que ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant... et cela ne tarda pas à être confirmé.

Il avait juste ouvert un œil mais il était déjà très alerte et bien conscient de ce qu'il se passait dans son lit. Naruto s'était, une fois de plus, lové dans ses bras à la manière d'un chat et il pouvait presque l'entendre ronronner alors qu'il se frottait contre lui dans son sommeil. Et ça... ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Quand le brun sentit la jambe du blond se glisser contre la sienne et passer par-dessus, il réprima un grognement. C'était la troisième fois qu'il faisait ça depuis qu'il était venu séjourner chez lui, et la réaction ne se faisait jamais attendre.

Sasuke soupira de découragement face à son incapacité totale à contrôler son corps, puis il entreprit de se faufiler discrètement hors de son lit pour rejoindre sa salle de bain. Mieux valait-il qu'il se débarrasse de ce _léger _problème avant que Naruto ne se réveille. L'Uchiha n'était pas sûr qu'il prendrait bien ce genre de choses... surtout pas quand il se trouvait dans une position aussi vulnérable.

Le jeune homme dut donc calmer ses hormones de plus en plus bouillonnantes en prenant une douche froide et s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas au réveil, c'était bien l'eau froide. Cela confirmait une fois de plus que Dieu devait l'avoir pris en grippe. Et alors qu'il frissonnait et pestait sous le jet d'eau, la désagréable pensée que cela annonçait une journée franchement pourrie s'installa dans son esprit... il y avait des jours comme ça où on sentait qu'il serait plus judicieux de rester couché, mais comme d'une part il n'avait pas le choix et que d'autre part, un Uchiha ne fuit pas face à l'adversité, Sasuke se prépara avec autant d'application que d'habitude pour affronter les épreuves qui l'attendaient.

Mais son mauvais pressentiment ne disparut pas – bien au contraire – lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et découvrit le sourire moqueur de son frère, attablé avec le journal du matin.

_Quelle vie de merde..._

************

Une heure plus tard, Sasuke et Naruto avaient repris leur petit rituel en faisant le chemin vers le lycée, main dans la main. Comme à l'accoutumée, ils rejoignirent Sakura au point de rendez-vous, mais ils ne virent ni Neji ni Hinata.

- Salut, commença Sasuke. Tu es toute seule ?

- Bonjour les garçons, salua la jeune femme en retour.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue. Sakura lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux et se retourna vers Sasuke pour répondre à sa question.

- J'ai reçu un coup de fil de Neji avant de partir. Ils ont quitté le manoir plus tôt ce matin avec M. Hyuuga pour une course à faire... il m'a dit qu'ils se feraient tous les deux conduire en voiture au lycée.

- Je vois... on se met en route alors ?

Sakura acquiesça et Naruto prit le bras de Sasuke pour marcher contre lui. Pendant que le brun se perdait un peu dans ses pensées, le petit blond en profita pour discuter avec entrain de banalités avec la rosée. Ils se permettaient même quelques contacts taquins pendant la conversation et cela arracha un sourire au brun. L'Uchiha était toujours ravi de le voir interagir aussi naturellement avec leur amie et il espérait profondément qu'un jour, il serait capable d'en faire de même avec tout le monde... enfin tout le monde à part un certain rouquin dont les airs de requin ne lui plaisaient guère.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre les grilles de l'établissement et avant même de les franchir, ils pouvaient déjà dire qu'il y avait de l'animation dans la cour. La plupart des élèves présents se contentaient de contourner une zone précise en jetant des regards incrédules et en passant assez rapidement leur chemin.

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura, piqués par la curiosité, se rapprochèrent pour voir de quoi il retournait et ils découvrirent qu'une dispute avait éclaté entre Shikamaru et Temari, sous l'œil fatigué ou amusé de Chôji, Kankuro et Gaara. La dispute en soit n'avait rien de franchement étonnant vue la fréquence avec laquelle ils se sautaient à la gorge depuis leur rencontre, mais l'air tendu de Shikamaru et les yeux tant coléreux que tristes de Temari étaient un changement assez notable.

Ils eurent tout juste le temps d'entendre Shikamaru traiter la blonde de « sale mégère sangsue qui n'est pas fichue de se trouver une vie au point de pourrir celle des autres » que la jeune femme meurtrie dans son honneur s'avançait vers le châtain pour lui décocher une droite magistrale qui envoya le flemmard au sol avec violence.

L'atmosphère électrique s'alourdit encore quand elle le toisa avec une larme de rage au coin des yeux.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile qui ne comprendra jamais rien ! Je me demande bien pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi ! Vociféra-t-elle avec une voix tremblante.

Puis alors que Shikamaru la regardait avec un air hébété particulièrement crétin en se frottant distraitement son œil blessé, Temari fila à toute vitesse avec autant de dignité que possible. Cependant, la rigidité de ses pas et ses épaules qui frémissaient trahissaient suffisamment son état de détresse. Sakura s'approcha à toute vitesse de Shikamaru avec un air très inquiet... et très réprobateur.

- Que s'est-il passé ? L'interrogea-t-elle derechef.

Toujours dans le gaz, le Nara la regarda avec surprise pendant une seconde, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi répondre. Et ça aussi c'était vraiment une première. Chôji lui épargna une nouvelle question de la rosée qui s'impatientait en le prenant par un bras pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds.

- Temari voulait que Shikamaru l'accompagne à Suna ce week-end, expliqua le lutteur en regardant toujours son ami avec inquiétude.

Sakura haussa un sourcil interrogatif presque aussi rapidement que Sasuke.

- Et en quoi une chose aussi anodine a-t-elle pu mener à cet uppercut digne de Mike Tison ? Continua-t-elle.

Chôji soupira en voyant que Shikamaru fixait toujours l'endroit où avait disparu Temari avec un air perdu. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui répondit cette fois. Kankuro s'incrusta à son tour dans la conversation pour expliquer le comportement étrange de sa sœur.

- Temari n'aime pas vraiment qu'on lui dise non... enfin elle n'aime pas que Shikamaru lui dise non, alors elle n'a pas très bien pris ce nouveau rejet de sa part. D'autant plus qu'il l'a repoussée avec plus de hargne que d'habitude. Le ton est monté, les insultes aussi et elle a perdu son sang froid.

Sakura sembla réfléchir à tout cela tandis que Sasuke poussait un soupir las.

- Elle aurait quand même pu s'attendre à ce que ça arrive, dit-il avec ennui. À toujours être sur son dos comme ça, devait fatalement arriver un moment où ça allait péter.

- Ma sœur est posée et intelligente, mais quand elle trouve une chose qui l'intéresse réellement, elle a tendance à perdre pas mal de son sens commun. Elle devient maladroite et autoritaire. C'est sa façon de cacher sa faiblesse sous une carapace, répondit Kankuro en haussant les épaules. Elle n'est pas très douée avec les sentiments, ajouta-t-il ensuite, pensif. Ce genre de choses la rend excessive et aveugle.

- C'est de famille, grogna sombrement Sasuke en regardant alternativement Gaara et Kankuro.

L'aîné lui sourit, moqueur, tandis que le plus jeune ne répondit pas à cette attaque. Chôji se proposa ensuite pour accompagner Shikamaru à l'infirmerie afin de voir s'il y avait moyen pour résorber un peu l'œil au beurre noir assez impressionnant qui était en train de se former. Sasuke leur dit qu'il préviendrait le prof de leur retard, puis il se mit en route avec Naruto et Sakura vers leur salle de classe.

Une fois installés à leur bureau, ils attendirent que les autres les rejoignent. Neji fut le premier, juste avant la sonnerie. Il dit rapidement bonjour à Sakura en lui passant aussi les salutations de sa cousine, puis la lente matinée d'agonie commença. Une matinée qui était vraiment partie sur les chapeaux de roue... seulement ça n'avait pas suffit pour calmer les angoisses de Sasuke.

_Avec la chance que je me fade en ce moment, ceci ne devait être que le préambule... formidable !_

************

Quand vint le moment de la pause déjeuner, le groupe dut renoncer à prendre sa place désignée sur le toit, le temps assez gris et venteux ne les incitant pas à aller dehors. Ils se trouvèrent une salle de classe inoccupée et s'installèrent en vrac sur les tables qu'ils avaient rapprochées un peu n'importe comment. Temari s'était isolée à un bout de la pièce, son expression sombre et fermée. Shikamaru avait l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude et son coquard lui donnait franchement la tête d'un chien battu et brimé. Les autres essayaient de faire fi de la mauvaise ambiance régnant autour d'eux en discutant de choses et d'autres.

Comme Sasuke était encore perdu dans ses pensées – ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'intriguer Sakura et d'irriter Naruto – le petit blond avait décidé de tenter une conversation avec Hinata pour travailler un peu sur sa phobie des contacts humains. Et il était vrai que la douceur et la gentillesse de la Hyuuga l'aidaient beaucoup en ce sens. Ce qui l'aidait moins par contre, c'était le regard de tueur que lui lançait Kiba par-dessus son sandwich. Et puis il y avait aussi Gaara qui était proche de lui mais se contentait juste de l'écouter en le regardant d'une façon indéfinissable.

Son ancien lui était plutôt du genre à aimer être le centre de l'attention, mais il n'était pas encore assez remis psychologiquement pour apprécier cela et plus le repas avançait, plus il se sentait mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, le rouquin était un ami très gentil aussi, mais ses regards constants le rendaient nerveux. Que pouvait-il bien avoir de si intéressant pour être fixé ainsi ?

- Dis donc morpion, intervint sèchement Sasuke en lançant un regard mauvais à Gaara. Tu veux bien arrêter de fixer mon mec comme ça ? Je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas... et moi non plus.

La température sembla immédiatement descendre de quelques degrés quand les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard. Naruto se tortilla, gêné d'être la cause de cet éclat.

- Non ça fait rien, j'suis juste pas habitué à ce qu'on me regarde, tenta-t-il d'une voix penaude.

- Il n'a pas à te regarder, c'est aussi simple que ça, dit froidement Sasuke en ne quittant pas son adversaire des yeux.

- Nous sommes dans un pays libre il me semble. C'est mon droit de faire aller mon regard où il me plaît. Je ne fais de tort à personne après tout, se défendit Gaara de sa voix traînante.

- Tu en fais à mon petit ami, ça me suffit, répliqua Sasuke sur un ton venimeux.

- J'vais bien Sasu, voulut l'apaiser Naruto. Ce n'est pas...

- Je n'aime pas ça, le coupa Sasuke. Et arrête de dire que tout va bien quand tu es visiblement tendu. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

- Mais c'est pas parce que je suis psychologiquement faible que ça doit rejaillir sur tout le monde, marmonna Naruto en baissant la tête. J'veux pas qu'on me traite différemment juste parce que je suis malade.

Sasuke s'adoucit de suite et passa une main caressante sur le visage de son blond.

- Tu n'es pas en faute Naru. C'est ce sale morveux qui ferait mieux de se souvenir où est sa place, continua Sasuke en fixant méchamment Gaara.

Ce dernier lui rendit la pareille et lui décocha un léger sourire, visiblement ravi que Sasuke se sente aussi menacé. Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour et sous l'exclamation de Naruto, il se leva d'un bond, prêt à envoyer son poing dans cette petite gueule qui ne lui revenait vraiment pas. Gaara esquiva le poing lui arrivant dessus à une vitesse fulgurante et voulut répliquer, mais il se fit saisir le bras en plein mouvement par l'Uchiha qui l'avait vu venir.

Ils ne purent continuer leur combat car Kankuro avait foncé sur Gaara et Neji sur Sasuke tandis que Naruto se plaçait entre eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes malades ma parole ! S'énerva-t-il en les regardant l'un et l'autre avec un mélange d'exaspération et de déception.

Sasuke se calma tout de suite et se rassit sur sa chaise avec une expression renfrognée. Gaara lissa inutilement son uniforme et rejoignit aussi sa place. Les autres les regardèrent avec une expression choquée et Naruto secoua la tête de dépit. Il se tourna vers Gaara.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été le déclencheur de ce dérapage. J'ai encore du mal quand on me regarde mais ne te sens pas coupable de ça... Sasuke est juste un petit ami super-protecteur, dit-il avec une pointe de fierté. Un peu trop peut-être, continua-t-il en lançant un regard autant accusateur que flatté au brun.

Gaara acquiesça imperceptiblement de la tête et Sasuke détourna la sienne.

_Et voilà qu'il s'excuse parce que ce petit con veut me le chouraver... sale serpent vicieux !_

Sasuke s'en voulut franchement d'avoir été le premier à craquer sous la pression parce que maintenant, c'était lui qui avait le rôle du mauvais garçon aux yeux de Naruto. Cette demi-portion de roux semblait être un habile stratège et son sang-froid était aussi impressionnant, mais foi d'Uchiha, il n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement.

Et la prochaine fois, personne ne serait là pour l'empêcher de se prendre une taloche mémorable dont il se souviendrait jusqu'à sa mort. On ne jouait pas impunément avec la propriété d'un Uchiha !

Une fois le repas fini, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs histoire de se détendre un peu avant la reprise des cours... ils en avaient vraiment tous besoin.

Temari fut la première à s'éclipser, prétextant un rendez-vous avec quelques amies d'une autre classe. Gaara suivit malgré lui, embarqué par Kankuro qui sentait bien que leur présence serait plus appréciée ailleurs. Et même s'il aimait déclencher des conflits avec Neji, là il avait bien senti que ce ne serait pas à son avantage. Shikamaru voulut aussi prendre la poudre d'escampette mais il fut retenu par Chôji qui ne souhaitait pas le voir se mettre à gamberger tout seul comme il le faisait si bien. Hinata s'éloigna un peu du groupe pour aller discuter avec des filles de sa classe, restées à l'entrée d'une autre salle de cours.

Sasuke câlinait Naruto en essayant de se faire pardonner son mauvais comportement et Kiba s'était encore une fois perdue dans la contemplation de cette jeune femme qui le faisait rêver. Neji leva les yeux au ciel.

- Franchement Kiba, ça m'arrangerait que tu arrêtes de reluquer ma cousine en frétillant de la queue comme un chien en rut, le réprimanda-t-il froidement.

- Charmant, commenta Sakura avec une moue réprobatrice.

- C'était une métaphore, se défendit Neji en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'entendais pas ça au sens littéral... Dieu m'en préserve !

- De toute façon, tu dis ça juste parce que tu n'apprécies pas que je courtise Hinata, marmonna Kiba d'un air vexé.

- Courtiser ? La bonne blague ! Tu te contentes de la regarder avec la bave au coin des lèvres. Quelle prouesse ! Se moqua Neji.

- Je veux simplement éviter de brusquer les choses, se justifia le châtain sur un ton outré.

- Continue de ne pas les brusquer de cette manière et Hinata finira par s'endormir en ta présence, répliqua le Hyuuga avec un sourire ironique.

- Beaucoup de parlottes, pas beaucoup d'action, intervint Sasuke en se regardant les ongles avec ennui.

- Peuh ! Vous allez voir un peu si j'agis pas ! S'énerva Kiba, piqué au vif. D'ailleurs je vais vous le prouver dès maintenant !

- Inutile de t'emballer de la sorte Kiba, tu n'as rien à leur démontrer à ces imbéciles, lui dit gentiment Sakura alors que Neji et Sasuke le regardaient toujours d'un air moqueur.

- Vous aimeriez bien que j'me dégonfle hein ? Que dalle ! J'vais vous montrer que j'ai les couilles d'assumer mes mots moi !

Excédé, le jeune homme tourna les talons avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'en empêcher. Sous l'œil curieux du petit groupe, il se dirigea d'une traite vers la brunette qui discutait plus loin, puis il lui tapota l'épaule pour attirer son attention. À peine s'était-elle retournée qu'il la saisit par les bras pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Prise au dépourvu, la demoiselle resta coite une seconde, les yeux écarquillés. Mais la réaction en réponse à cette initiative osée ne se fit pas attendre...

- AOUUUUUUUUHH !

Tout le monde dans le couloir et dans les salles annexes sursauta à l'entente de ce son qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au hurlement d'un chien à la pleine lune. Tous les mâles ayant assisté à la scène placèrent instinctivement une main protectrice sur leur entre-jambes en grimaçant. Tandis que les filles se retenaient soit de compatir, soit de rigoler.

- Sacré réflexe ! S'extasia Sakura. Un coup de genou juste dans les parties, ça doit faire mal !

- Bon sang, j'aimerais pas être à sa place, commenta douloureusement Naruto.

- Mouais... il voulait prouver qu'il avait des couilles, mais j'suis pas sûr qu'il avait prévu de le faire comme ça, ajouta Sasuke en froissant les sourcils.

Les autres acquiescèrent silencieusement.

À quelques mètres d'eux, Kiba s'était écroulé par terre, le front contre le sol, les deux mains agrippées à son service trois pièces pour en rassembler les morceaux et les larmes de souffrance au coin des yeux. En face de lui, Hinata le regardait, légèrement gênée.

- Désolée Kiba, c'était une pure réaction réflexe... je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne par surprise, s'excusa-t-elle de son habituelle voix douce et timide.

- Mnghsphrx, répondit Kiba d'une voix étouffée.

Hinata lui fit un petit sourire contrit puis le laissa en plan, recroquevillé au milieu du couloir. Sitôt qu'elle fut partie, Sakura quitta les garçons pour la rejoindre, accordant à peine un regard à la petite boule couinante qu'était devenu l'Inuzuka. De leur côté, les garçons s'avancèrent jusque devant leur malheureux camarade. Kiba tremblait toujours en retenant des gémissements.

- Et bah... elle l'a pas raté, dit Sasuke d'une voix détachée.

- Nh... son père lui a appris les arts martiaux dès ses quatre ans, expliqua Neji qui regardait encore l'Inuzuka avec indifférence.

- T'aurais peut-être pu le prévenir, le réprimanda Naruto.

- Pas eu le temps, répondit le Hyuuga en affichant néanmoins un sourire légèrement satisfait.

- T'avais à ce point besoin de voir un autre souffrir plus que toi pour te sentir mieux ? Demanda Sasuke avec un sourcil haussé.

- C'est bien connu, le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, commenta nonchalamment le brun au yeux gris.

Et sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, Neji, Naruto et Sasuke retournèrent dans leur salle de classe pour rejoindre Shikamaru et Chôji. Shino fut le seul à rester auprès du pauvre chien castré, qu'il contempla avec un air indéfinissable, les mains dans les poches.

- ... Ce n'était pas malin, dit-il finalement d'une voix étouffée alors que Kiba relevait enfin la tête.

Ce dernier le toisa d'un œil las et encore endolori.

- Shino... ta gueule, soupira-t-il en relaissant tomber son front contre le sol.

À la honte cuisante de ce douloureux râteau reçu en public (et pas en pleine tête malheureusement) s'ajoutait maintenant le désespoir d'avoir encore tout fait foiré avec la jeune femme qui lui plaisait tant. C'était sûr maintenant... il n'y arriverait jamais.

************

La fin de la journée fut accueillie avec un soulagement évident par tous les élèves et en particulier par les membres du cercle dont les relations étaient de plus en plus électriques. L'après-midi s'était passée sans trop de mal, même si Chôji était mystérieusement revenu de son club de lutte avec une impressionnante marque de morsure sur la main. Pour toute explication, le corpulent jeune homme avait bafouillé un truc sur le fait qu'empêcher une femme de donner son opinion n'était jamais une bonne idée. Il n'avait pas cité Ino, mais l'ombre de la jolie blonde planait indubitablement au-dessus du pauvre Chôji.

Sasuke était content de ne pas avoir assisté à ça. Une furie blonde dans son entourage c'était déjà plus que suffisant. Et puis merde à la fin ! Il avait déjà assez de problèmes sous les yeux sans en plus se préoccuper de ce qui se passait ailleurs. Parce que là franchement, ils avaient tous battu des records pour les mines de déterrés !

Shikamaru avait toujours un espèce de bleu violacé et gonflé autour de son œil gauche. Temari n'avait plus décoché un seul mot et son regard était parfois plein de rancœur et de peine. Kiba avait l'air de rapetisser à vue d'œil et on pouvait presque l'entendre pigner en léchant son orgueil blessé. Shino restait fermement campé auprès de lui mais ne paraissait pas être d'un très grand soutien autrement. Hinata lançait des petits regards d'excuse mais ne s'approchait pas pour autant de l'Inuzuka, comme si elle voulait garder une distance de sécurité entre eux. Gaara avait une expression sombre et paraissait réfléchir assez intensément, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Naruto babillait joyeusement avec Sakura qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, visiblement perturbée par autre chose. Et enfin Neji et Kankuro se regardaient en chien de faïence.

_Quel joyeux rassemblement de gens plein d'entrain et heureux de vivre... ça fait peur._

Sakura s'approcha de Neji et passa son bras sous le sien.

- On rentre ? Je suis vraiment fatiguée, lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Oui moi aussi, lui répondit-il. Et j'ai vraiment besoin d'un lieu calme où nous n'aurons à souffrir d'aucune présence indésirable, dit-il en toisant Kankuro d'un regard mauvais.

- Oh non, ne recommence pas s'il-te plaît, soupira Sakura. Cette situation devient vraiment ridicule.

- Cela n'a rien de ridicule. Je n'apprécie pas l'invasion que nous subissons voilà tout. Et après le bazar que ça a mis dans le groupe aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas que tu puisses me contredire, rétorqua Neji à bout de nerfs.

Sakura le lâcha et fronça les sourcils.

- Nous avons passé une mauvaise journée, ce n'est pas une raison pour leur en faire porter la responsabilité. Comment réagirais-tu à leur place dans un environnement complètement inconnu ? Répliqua la rosée.

- Ce qui est certain, c'est que je ne m'amuserais pas à semer la zizanie entre les gens... et encore moins dans un couple, répondit Neji d'une voix plus irritée.

- Si tu me faisais confiance, tu ne serais pas aussi nerveux, siffla la jeune femme avec colère.

- J'ai confiance en toi, mais en lui ? Dit-il en faisant un mouvement sec de la tête vers Kankuro. Non, certainement pas.

Le terminal se rapprocha du Hyuuga et le regarda avec mépris.

- Cette manière de réagir de façon excessive est vraiment typiquement Hyuuga. Vous partez au quart de tour dès que vous vous sentez menacés, se moqua le châtain.

Sakura sursauta et Neji grogna.

- C'était une remarque désobligeante que tu aurais pu éviter, le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Je ne disais que la vérité. Mais pour Hinata ce n'était pas une critique. J'aime les femmes fortes qui ne se laissent pas marcher sur les pieds, poursuivit Kankuro avec un sourire charmeur.

Mais loin de flatter Sakura, cela lui fit voir rouge. Elle serra les dents et lança un regard noir au jeune homme qui eut un mouvement de recul.

- Tu as raison, nous n'aimons pas nous faire marcher sur les pieds... et encore moins qu'on nous traite comme les poules d'un harem, dit-elle d'une voix grondante de colère.

Puis elle s'avança et d'un geste brut, elle écrasa violemment le pied de Kankuro et insistant bien de son talon sur le bout des orteils. Kankuro poussa un cri de douleur et se mit à sautiller à cloche pied en tenant des deux mains son appendice meurtri.

- Ça c'est pour t'apprendre à tenir ta langue, lui dit-elle avec froideur.

Puis elle se tourna vers Neji qui se sentit soudain aussi en danger qu'un gibier en tête à tête avec le fusil d'un chasseur. Une seconde plus tard, il se prenait une gifle retentissante.

- Et ça c'est pour tout le reste ! Ajouta la rosée avant de quitter les lieux sans attendre de réponse.

Neji resta figé comme une statue, en se demandant comment diable il avait pu se la ramasser cette baffe-là. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Sasuke s'approcher de lui. Ce dernier avait assisté à la scène d'un œil désabusé et il n'interrogea même pas son ami pour savoir comment il avait fait ça. Ils se contentèrent de regarder Kankuro sautiller jusqu'à sa sœur et son frère, la blonde le gratifiant apparemment d'une diatribe enflammée qu'ils étaient contents de ne pas entendre.

Un petit silence passa pendant lequel Naruto – qui n'avait rien pigé de tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui – s'était approché de Sasuke pour chercher le réconfort de ses bras. Ce fut Neji qui brisa ce statut quo.

- Sasuke... pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas les femmes déjà ? Demanda-t-il avec une lassitude effrayante.

- Ai-je vraiment besoin de te le dire ? Demanda Sasuke avec un sourcil haussé.

Les épaules de Neji s'affaissèrent immédiatement et il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Non... je ne crois pas que ce soit utile, répondit-il sur un ton de défaite.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire en coin et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce dernier lui répondit par un vague sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, puis il se mit en route, les mains dans les poches et son sac de cours négligemment rejeté sur son dos.

- Du calme... du sang-froid... de la patience et peut-être un peu plus de rigidité au lieu de cette exubérance épuisante... ce serait tellement bien, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en traînant des pieds.

Sasuke manqua éclater de rire mais se retint, ce genre d'étalage allant vraiment à l'encontre de son sang Uchiha qu'il avait bien assez bafoué comme ça aujourd'hui. Naruto se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main.

- Tu vas bien ? S'enquit le blondinet.

- Oui ça va, répondit absentement Sasuke. Rentrons maintenant.

Le couple ne lâcha pas un mot tout le long du chemin, appréciant enfin le calme reposant de cette fin de journée. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que le mauvais pressentiment de Sasuke avait été largement justifié. Il se passerait bien de ce genre de combats épiques à l'avenir. Mais quelle mouche les avait donc tous piqués ?

Il passa le seuil de sa demeure avec un sourire ravi et aida Naruto à se défaire de ses chaussures et de son manteau, en profitant pour laisser courir ses mains sur le corps de son petit blond. Naruto ne se fit pas prier pour se blottir contre lui et une seconde plus tard, ils s'embrassaient voracement.

- Y'a des hôtels pour faire ça, leur parvint alors une voix sarcastique.

Sasuke se figea et grogna d'agacement, se détachant ensuite de Naruto pour fusiller son frère du regard. Itachi était à l'entrée de la cuisine, un verre dans chaque main. Il s'approcha d'eux de sa démarche féline de prédateur. Sasuke passa un bras protecteur autour de Naruto.

- Inutile de prendre cet air poussin, je ne vais pas le bouffer ton mec. J'ai rapporté mon propre encas aujourd'hui, lui dit-il avec un regard lubrique.

- Quelle fille a encore été assez naïve pour te suivre ? Demanda Sasuke avec ennui.

- Je l'ai rencontrée lors d'une exposition littéraire hier, répondit l'aîné en haussant les épaules.

- Et depuis quand assistes-tu à des évènements culturels ? Demanda le plus jeune avec un scepticisme évident.

- Depuis que ''intello'' ne rime plus forcément avec ''binoclarde moche et pleine de boutons'', répondit Itachi. Les filles avec de l'esprit sont un défi plus corsé. Ça me plaît bien.

Sasuke sourit en coin. Et Naruto fronça les sourcils, visiblement outré.

- Tu fais ça juste pour enrichir ton tableau de chasse ? C'est pas sympa de ta part.

- Ah mon petit Naruto ! Évidemment vu que tu préfères la virilité de mon petit frère à la délicatesse d'une belle femme, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes la beauté de ce sport. Vous autres gays, vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez.

- Mais je sais très bien ce qu'on gagne, commenta Sasuke avec suffisance en fixant un point derrière son frère.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et se retourna, sursautant en voyant une belle jeune femme à l'entrée du salon, les poings crispés de rage et le regard froid vissé sur lui.

- Je me demandais ce qui te prenait autant de temps... je vois que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter en fait.

- Je... euh... tu ne devais pas me montrer ce mémoire sur lequel tu travailles ? Tenta Itachi.

Mais la diversion rata lamentablement et lui fit même se récolter un regard encore plus noir.

- Est-ce la profondeur de mon mémoire qui t'intéresse ou celle de mon vagin ? Répliqua l'étudiante sur un ton mordant.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, elle fila prendre son sac et son manteau, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Itachi voulut lui courir après en balbutiant des excuses qui tombaient dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

- Enfin tu ne peux pas penser que j'étais sérieux ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi Noriko ! Lui dit-il d'une voix suave.

La demoiselle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, toute animosité ayant déserté ses traits. Elle sourit avec douceur et s'approcha de lui, puis très délicatement, elle prit l'un des verres qu'il tenait toujours. Elle en regarda le contenu avec une expression très calme, puis leva ses beaux yeux bleus vers ceux – imperceptiblement victorieux – d'Itachi. Elle se rapprocha de lui avec une lenteur hypnotique et à un centimètre de ses lèvres, elle murmura :

- Mon nom à moi c'est Yuko.

Le visage d'Itachi se décomposa et l'instant d'après, il se prit le verre de la dénommée Yuko en pleine figure. L'expression si douce se mua en un masque de dureté et le brune lui recolla le verre dans les mains avec une brusquerie qui le fit reculer d'un pas.

- Espèce de mufle ! S'exclama-t-elle une dernière fois avant de sortir de la maison, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Sasuke prit la main de son blond et passa à côté de son frère dégoulinant et toujours bêtement coincé, le regard fixé sur la porte. Il monta rapidement les marches et dès qu'il fut dans son sanctuaire, il plaqua Naruto contre lui pour reprendre leur précédente activité.

- Est-ce que tu sais seulement à quel point je t'aime ? Lui dit le brun dans un chuchotement au creux de son oreille.

Naruto frémit et se lova contre lui, acquiesçant en silence avec gêne et bonheur.

_Ça c'est clair que comparé à toutes ces dingues, c'est vraiment le meilleur compagnon au monde !_

Au moins, même si tout était allé de travers aujourd'hui, le bouquet final avait largement su compenser ça. Dieu... il tuerait pour voir à nouveau son frère tirer une telle tronche d'ahuri !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Vous pouvez considérer ce chapitre comme une sorte d'exutoire m'ayant permis de laisser s'exprimer mes désirs de vengeance... ça a été un peu un festival. Je dois dire aussi que ce chapitre a été encore plus écrit dans l'urgence que celui de la semaine dernière. Ça commence à devenir franchement chaud de garder le rythme mais j'espère que cette baisse de forme et de qualité ne vous ennuie pas trop !

Critique ou compliment, c'est en-dessous qu'il faut cliquer !

Chapitre 7 "La corde reste tentante" pour le dimanche 18 avril avec de la chance, pour le dimanche 25 avril avec de la malchance.

BONNE SEMAINE !


	7. La corde reste tentante

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Meurtres en masse et pleurs amers

**Genre :** Romance (un peu)/Humour (beaucoup)/Yaoi/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru ; Neji/Saku (et plein d'autres que je dévoilerai au fur et à mesure)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La corde reste tentante ...**

Le mur en face de lui était blanc. Et plus il le fixait, plus il le trouvait blanc. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la plupart des bureaux avaient des murs blancs mais c'était un fait établi. Ce choix de couleur était tout à fait impersonnel. Ça donnait un aspect vraiment trop... terne, classique, ennuyeux. Mais peut-être que s'il allait s'éclater la tête dessus, les giclures de sang et les morceaux de son cerveau lui donneraient un peu de vie. Le rouge, c'était toujours plus gai que le blanc. Et puis s'il se focalisait sur la fissure de sa boîte crânienne, il en arriverait peut-être à occulter tout le reste.

Il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu survivre à la fin de la semaine mais le point positif, c'était que le week-end allait bientôt commencer. Sauf que bien évidemment, ça aurait été trop facile si son vendredi s'était passé sans problème. Il avait bien tenté de se fermer hermétiquement au reste du monde en ne se focalisant que sur lui et son petit blond mais ça avait lamentablement échoué. Il fallait dire aussi que ses amis avaient la désagréable manie de prendre le groupe à témoin dès qu'il y avait du linge sale à laver... c'était toujours tellement plus marrant avec un public.

Quoi que pour une fois, il n'y avait pas eu de dispute entre Temari et Shikamaru. Pour cause, ils ne s'adressaient même plus la parole. Sasuke aurait cru qu'avoir un peu de leste ferait plaisir au flemmard, cependant il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi las et ombrageux que depuis l'éclat dans la cour... et pourtant ''lassitude'' et ''aigri'' étaient presque ses deuxième et troisième prénoms. Ce type était une vraie contradiction. Pas que ce fait soit quelque chose de nouveau mais ça n'aidait pas à améliorer l'ambiance générale du cercle.

Sakura aussi avait décidé qu'être de bonne humeur était un concept totalement passé de mode. S'il avait adhéré à la théorie de son frère aîné, Sasuke aurait dit que c'était juste son syndrome prémenstruel qui la titillait mais contrairement à Itachi, il ne considérait pas que les femmes pouvaient s'expliquer de façon aussi simple. Les hommes n'avaient jamais rien compris à la psychologie féminine et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que, pour éviter de nouveaux débordements, Kankuro et Neji faisaient tous deux profil bas. Neji faisait même concurrence à Shikamaru pour la palme de la lassitude...

Kiba était une autre histoire. Il n'avait cessé de redoubler d'effort pour paraître un peu moins néandertalien aux yeux de sa bien-aimée et c'était peut-être bien le seul du groupe qui faisait des progrès. Bien évidemment, comme Hinata avait un tempérament affirmé mais considérablement contrôlé par sa douceur innée, elle était plus prompte à donner une seconde chance au chien fou pour qu'il lui prouve en avoir plus dans le crâne que dans le pantalon. Une fois que ce serait clair, il pourrait ensuite s'employer à lui montrer l'inverse histoire que ça devienne plus intéressant entre eux, mais ils en étaient encore loin. Et puis Sasuke savait très bien que lui considérait déjà cette tournure de leur relation simplement parce qu'il aurait tué père, mère et (surtout) frère pour que ça évolue aussi dans ce sens avec Naruto.

La frustration avait vraiment un effet désastreux sur ses pensées...

Où en était-il ? Ah oui... c'était au tour de Chôji. Lui non plus n'était pas sorti de l'auberge avec sa blonde. Le type qui avait dit que les blondes étaient juste des barbies nunuches n'avait jamais dû en voir de sa vie parce que dans son groupe, elles étaient les plus coriaces. D'ailleurs, avant de se teindre les cheveux en rose, Sakura aussi avait été blonde. Enfin bref, l'avantage des déboires de Chôji, c'était qu'ils se déroulaient la plupart du temps loin de lui. Ino ne faisait pas réellement partie de leur cercle et ça permettait donc de garder éloigner les crises d'hystérie qu'elle faisait au pauvre lutteur.

Pourquoi diable une femme amoureuse perdait-elle tout sens commun ? Et pourquoi était-ce aussi dans ces occasions-là qu'elle faisait preuve de la mauvaise foi la plus inimaginable ? Se fourrer la tête dans le sable et camper sur ses positions en se répétant tel un mantra que « les autres » avaient toujours tort n'allait rien régler, bien au contraire. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que les mecs ne valaient pas franchement mieux à ce niveau.

Voilà bien pourquoi ils en étaient tous là. Shikamaru pensait s'être emporté par la faute de Temari tandis que cette dernière lui reprochait son esprit fermé. Kankuro était sûr que c'était de la faute de Neji s'il était aussi maladroit avec Sakura tandis que ce dernier le haïssait (à juste titre) pour foutre la merde dans son couple et au milieu, Sakura leur en voulait à tous les deux parce que leur comportement était aussi digne que celui d'hommes de Cro-magnon. Neji était aussi un peu en colère contre Sakura car elle ne lui facilitait rien et Kankuro boudait parce que la rosée ne voulait pas reconnaître en lui plus qu'un ami. Hinata espérait que Kiba saurait se montrer plus à sa hauteur et lui accusait ses amis de l'avoir poussé à agir comme un âne et à s'humilier devant tout le monde. Chôji ne supportait pas qu'Ino le colle ainsi et la jeune femme était sûr qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle seulement parce qu'elle n'était pas membre du cercle. Et enfin le plus emmerdant et surtout le plus perturbant restait Gaara qui continuait à mettre Sasuke sur les nerfs sans pour autant tenter d'approche plus directe avec Naruto. S'il le faisait, le brun pourrait enfin prouver à son petit ami que le rouquin était loin d'être désintéressé mais pour le moment, il passait juste pour quelqu'un de désespérément paranoïaque et jaloux. Bien sûr, le blond trouvait ça mignon mais Dieu seul savait combien de temps il le penserait encore.

Les seuls qui tournaient rond dans tout ce foutoir sans nom, c'était finalement Shino et Naruto. Et quand on se disait que l'un souffrait d'une légère faiblesse psychologique et que l'autre était un handicapé social comme on en inventait pas, cela voulait dire beaucoup quant à la santé mentale de cette troupe de bras cassés.

- Est-ce que tu écoutes au moins ce que je te dis Sasuke ? Lui dit subitement une voix sévère, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

Sasuke quitta la contemplation du mur et riva ses yeux dans ceux de la directrice. Il se trouvait dans son bureau avec Naruto depuis... il ne savait pas trop quand, mais il avait eu bien vite fait de décrocher face au discours de la blonde (tiens... encore une).

- À dire vrai... non madame la directrice, je n'écoutais pas un mot de ce que vous me disiez, lui répondit-il alors franchement mais toujours avec politesse.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils et Naruto se trémoussa à ses côtés en la voyant dangereusement froncer les sourcils.

- Crois-tu que cela m'amuse de parler dans le vide ? Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton sec.

- Bien sûr que non madame. Mais je crois malheureusement qu'il m'est aussi pénible d'écouter cette conversation qu'il vous est intolérable d'avoir à aborder ce sujet pour servir de messagère à des personnes dont vous ne partagez l'avis en aucune façon, répondit à nouveau Sasuke sans lâcher des yeux sa directrice.

Tsunade toisa sévèrement Sasuke encore quelques secondes avant de secouer légèrement la tête tout en soupirant avec ennui.

- Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas et je suis d'accord avec toi sur l'inutilité de mes réprimandes mais tu dois bien comprendre que les membres du conseil commencent à être... excédés par les frasques dont toi et tes amis êtes les auteurs, lui expliqua-t-elle avec sérieux.

- J'en ai bien conscience. Tout comme je ne suis pas naïf au point de croire que le conseil sollicite votre intervention juste pour quelques rixes insignifiantes. Ce qui les dérange réellement est le fait que je n'aie pas mis de frein à ma relation avec Naruto, répliqua posément Sasuke.

- Touché, dit la directrice en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil, un fantôme de sourire au coin des lèvres. Et que comptez-vous donc faire à ce sujet ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant voyager son regard entre ses deux élèves.

Naruto tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers Sasuke et ce dernier sut très bien ce qu'il allait répondre, sans même réfléchir plus que ça.

- Nous n'allons rien changer, répondit-il donc avec une certaine satisfaction. Comme le dit ma mère, nous ne sommes plus au moyen-âge et les mœurs ont évolué. Les membres du conseil n'ont alors le choix que de s'adapter... ou de me virer. Je ne renierai pas ma relation avec Naruto pour leurs beaux yeux.

Naruto afficha un sourire banane et alla se coller contre son flan tandis que Sasuke plongeait à nouveau dans ce ciel sans nuage qui le dévorait avec fascination. Il ne ferait jamais rien pour les beaux yeux de qui que ce soit, à part pour ceux dans lesquels il était présentement en train de se noyer.

- Mmh... effectivement, Mme Uchiha m'a fait part de son sentiment à ce sujet, marmonna pensivement Tsunade.

Sasuke perdit instantanément son assurance et reporta son attention vers sa directrice avec un air très légèrement horrifié.

- Que vous a-t-elle dit ? S'enquit-il immédiatement.

- Simplement qu'elle te soutiendrait en toute circonstance et qu'elle serait prête à mettre toutes les actions en place pour que tu n'aies pas à subir l'étroitesse d'esprit de quelques ancêtres, répondit la blonde avec un sourire amusé.

Le visage de Sasuke se décomposa encore plus.

_Nom de Dieu ! J'aurais dû la freiner tout de suite au lieu de la laisser fomenter ses plans de batailles. Ma mère est sur le point de se transformer en amazone !_

Le brun laissa échapper un soupir dépité et perdit de nouveau son regard dans le vide. Non vraiment... il était beaucoup trop blanc ce mur.

***********

Le dîner se déroulait dans une atmosphère tendue et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Plus jeune, il se plaignait souvent de l'absence de son père, mais ce soir il aurait préféré qu'il ait encore un repas d'affaire. Comble de la catastrophe, son frère aussi était resté et Sasuke le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que s'il n'avait pris part à aucun rencard un vendredi soir, c'était uniquement parce qu'il savait que leur père serait là et qu'il voulait être en première loge pour assister à la mise à mort.

- Sasuke, comment ça va en cours ? Demanda Fugaku à brûle-pourpoint en sirotant son verre de vin.

- Très bien. Les professeurs sont contents de moi et je suis très confiant pour les examens qui approchent, répondit succinctement Sasuke.

Fugaku acquiesça silencieusement. Il semblait très calme néanmoins son fils savait parfaitement qu'il devait y avoir autre chose. Mais sa mère devait encore être passée par là pour calmer la bête. De son côté, Naruto se faisait assez petit. La discussion dans le bureau directorial devait être encore fraîche dans son esprit et pour une fois, il paraissait avoir bien conscience de ce qui se tramait.

Le jeune Uchiha sentait que ça se profilait assez mal pour lui et il ne voulait certainement pas attendre de se faire acculer par son père. Comme la meilleure défense était encore l'attaque, il décida de pousser lui-même la conversation vers le terrain glissant.

- J'ai aussi vu la directrice aujourd'hui, poursuivit donc Sasuke après cet instant de latence.

Il sentit Naruto tressaillir à ses côtés.

- Et pourquoi étais-tu dans son bureau ? Demanda froidement Fugaku.

- Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi. Ne fais pas semblant de l'ignorer, répondit Sasuke avec calme.

Fugaku reposa son verre assez brusquement sur la table et tourna son regard noir vers son fils. Mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, sa femme le devança.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé chéri, dit-elle avec le même calme que son fils sans se détourner de son dîner.

- Mikoto, gronda le paternel sur un ton d'avertissement.

- Tu as accepté le choix de ton fils il y a des mois et c'est tout ce que nous avons besoin de savoir. Si cela déplaît à d'autres, qu'ils s'en accommodent ou détournent les yeux, reprit la mère de famille. Notre fils n'a rien fait de répréhensible.

Le ton était net et tranchant et cela bloqua les récriminations de Fugaku avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les sortir. Il se mit donc à bouder dignement tout en marmonnant sur le fait de ne même plus être libre de ses opinions dans cette maison. Itachi était, quant à lui, le parfait miroir du mécontentement de son père. Sauf que lui c'était parce que le spectacle – pour lequel il avait sacrifié sa sortie avec Mika... non, Ayumi... ou peut-être bien que c'était avec Toriko cette semaine ? – n'avait tout bonnement pas eu lieu. Bien sûr, Sasuke savait que son aîné serait plus que ravi de jeter de l'huile sur le feu, mais comme tout avait tendance à lui revenir en pleine tête ces temps-ci, il n'en fit rien.

Le silence retomba donc.

- Bien ! S'exclama joyeusement Mikoto en les faisant tous sursauter. Maintenant que nous sommes tombés d'accord, il est grand temps que nous nous manifestions devant le conseil d'administration ! Continua-t-elle avec des yeux pétillants.

La mâchoire de Sasuke lui en tomba et Naruto n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui.

- Je te demande pardon ? Demanda Fugaku d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

- Mais oui mon chéri ! Puisque tu as enfin décidé de te tenir à tes mots et de soutenir ton fils, nous pouvons passer à l'action !

- Il n'en est pas question ! Vociférèrent Sasuke, Itachi et Fugaku d'une même voix.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Mikoto avec une petite moue innocente.

- Parce qu'il n'est pas question que je crie sur les toits ma ''fierté'' vis-à-vis de l'homosexualité de mon fils, s'indigna d'abord Fugaku comme si c'était une évidence.

- Parce que je t'ai déjà dit de nous laisser Naruto et moi en dehors de tes idées douteuses, ajouta Sasuke sur un ton réprobateur.

- Parce que si papa se range à tes côtés, Sasuke ne sera plus sur le fil du rasoir et ça ne sera plus amusant du tout ! Surenchérit Itachi.

- Espèce de faux frère ! Grogna Sasuke. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ta petite personne ! Va donc sauter la greluche que tu t'étais mis de côté pour ce soir et débarrasse le plancher ça nous fera des vacances.

- Oh Sasuke ! Je t'interdis de te montrer aussi vulgaire ! Le reprit immédiatement Mikoto.

- T'es jaloux de pas pouvoir en faire autant ? Demanda Itachi avec un sourire en coin en ignorant la réprimande que sa mère lui fit ensuite.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais être jaloux de ne pas me taper toutes les traînées du coin, rétorqua Sasuke en serrant les poings.

- Assez ! Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de conversations à table ! S'énerva Fugaku. Je n'ai pas besoin de preuves supplémentaires de la dépravation de mes fils !

- Si tu considères qu'être amoureux d'un homme fait de moi quelqu'un de dépravé alors libre à toi, mais ne me mets pas dans le même panier que lui, contra Sasuke en dardant son frère d'un regard venimeux.

- Ne commence pas Sasuke. Tu t'aventures sur un terrain dangereux, le prévint Fugaku en serrant les poings.

Le brun laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse.

- Je suis sur un terrain dangereux depuis que je t'ai annoncé mes préférences. Ça ne me change pas tant de d'habitude. Quoi que je fasse ce n'est jamais assez bien de toute façon, dit-il sur un ton désabusé.

- C'est faux et tu le sais mon poussin ! Nous sommes fiers de toi, le contredit Mikoto avec un sourire attendri.

Il savait que si sa mère lui souriait ainsi c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'ils avaient atteint le cœur du problème entre lui et son père. Car Sasuke avait toujours été en manque de la reconnaissance de ce dernier. Il n'y en avait toujours eu que pour Itachi et ça n'avait jamais été un secret. Dans les grandes familles comme la leur, c'était surtout l'aîné qui portait les espoirs de la famille et Sasuke vivait mal le fait de rester dans son ombre quoi qu'il fasse.

Cela les avait conduits à vivre ce moment. La dispute s'aggravait et tout le monde y mettait du sien pour gueuler sur un autre. Mikoto contre Fugaku, Fugaku contre Sasuke, Sasuke contre Fugaku et Itachi, Itachi contre Mikoto. C'était un enchevêtrement indémêlable de reproches et de rancœur, au milieu duquel un petit blond rongeait son frein... jusqu'à ce que l'envie de disparaître de cet endroit se fasse plus forte que tout.

Sans crier gare, ses deux poings s'abattirent avec violence sur la table et il se leva d'un bond.

- VOS GUEULES ! Hurla-t-il d'une voix anormalement grave.

Les Uchiha se figèrent et le regardèrent avec hébétude. Naruto tremblait de rage et avait la tête baissée vers la table. Mais son silence ne dura que l'espace d'une seconde. Il releva vivement la tête et Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul devant la fureur et la froideur qui transparaissaient dans ses yeux.

- J'en ai plus que marre de vous voir vous quereller pour des conneries, commença-t-il d'une voix grave et lente qui n'avait rien de commun avec sa voix habituelle.

Sasuke réprima un désagréable frisson et déglutit avec peine.

- Vous êtes tous plus pitoyables les uns que les autres. J'avais cru que ces comportements puérils resteraient cantonnés au lycée mais je constate que vous autres adultes vous conduisez encore plus mal que des ados en pleine crise de rébellion, poursuivit Naruto avec dureté.

- Dites donc jeune homme, je ne vous permets pas, le coupa Fugaku avec colère.

Le regard glaçant qu'il se récolta lui procura une sensation de malaise qui le rendit muet. Sasuke n'avait jamais vu une telle aura de force et d'assurance émaner de son petit blond... seulement était-ce bien lui qui s'exprimait ainsi ?

- Je n'en peux plus de voir les gens se déchirer autour de moi à cause de leur aveuglement, reprit Naruto. La vérité vous effraie ? Et bien pas moi ! Je sais que dans une famille comme la vôtre, le paraître est important car c'est ce qui fait votre place dans la société. Fugaku, fier de ses deux fils mais qui est contraint d'être dur avec eux pour les préparer à l'avenir qui les attend. Obligé d'être sévère et encore plus avec Sasuke qui est le cadet et qui devra donc batailler avec plus de hargne et de courage pour se faire sa place. Itachi qui doit être le digne fils aîné et qui souffre de voir son petit frère en pâtir, au point qu'il cherche à se dévaloriser aux yeux de son père en agissant de manière aussi frivole tout en provoquant la colère de Sasuke pour qu'il ne ploie jamais devant lui. Mikoto qui veut apporter un souffle de fraîcheur et de joie à ses hommes avec son comportement exubérant dans l'espoir que ça sorte votre quotidien de son carcan formaté. Et enfin Sasuke qui voudrait se battre contre son image qui le fait souffrir mais qui ne peut néanmoins tout sacrifier de peur de voir son père déçu de lui...

« Vous vous battez contre des ombres et vous refusez d'admettre ce qui vous effraie simplement parce que la peur est vue comme une faiblesse. Ça n'en est pas une. La peur est le biais par lequel s'exprime l'instinct et c'est elle qui vous éclaire sur ce qu'il y a au fond de vous. Elle révèle votre âme et si vous l'écoutez, vous saurez vous protéger des dangers réels qui rôdent autour de vous. Que ce soit la peur des regards, des opinions, d'une réputation, de la solitude... de la douleur. Il ne faut pas craindre d'avoir peur. Car nous avons tous peur et si nous osions le dire, alors les tabous s'effondreraient et tout serait bien plus facile. Je veux que ce soit plus facile pour _lui_. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Il ne peut plus souffrir... il ne _doit _plus souffrir.

Naruto se tut et baissa la tête. Son discours avait d'abord été enflammé et sa voix s'était finalement éteinte sur ces derniers mots. Mikoto, Fugaku et Itachi le regardaient étrangement, ne comprenant qu'à moitié ce qu'il avait dit. Sasuke en revanche, avait été frappé de plein fouet par ces mots. Car c'était vrai, il avait peur. Peur de l'ombre de son frère autant que de la lumière que les autres au lycée projetaient sur lui. Peur d'être seul autant que d'être avec des tas de gens qui ne verraient pas qui il était vraiment. Peur de décevoir son père autant que de se plier à ses moindres désirs. Il avait juste peur de faire les mauvais choix. Mais en voyant son Naruto en ce moment, il savait que pour sa relation amoureuse au moins, il ne s'était pas trompé.

Et alors qu'il le fixait, il vit Naruto froncer les sourcils et cligner fortement des yeux. Il le vit ensuite vaciller et s'appuyer plus lourdement sur la table alors que son regard confus se levait vers lui.

- Sasuke..., chuchota-t-il d'une voix faible et perdue qui lui ressemblait bien plus.

L'instant d'après, il s'effondrait dans les bras de son brun qui l'avait rattrapé à la dernière seconde. Mikoto lâcha une exclamation de peur et se précipita vers ses deux garçons mais Sasuke l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Ne le touche pas, dit-il sur un ton calme qui tranchait abruptement avec le chambardement qui régnait entre ses deux oreilles.

Sa mère lui lança un regard interrogateur mais garda ses distances. Sasuke savait que sa famille était confuse mais lui ne voyait que son blond qui avait l'air à présent paisiblement endormi dans ses bras. Il le serra contre son torse et le berça doucement, sans même s'en rendre compte, alors que sa main caressait avec douceur ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda alors Fugaku d'une voix plus étonnée qu'énervée.

Sasuke ne détourna pas les yeux de son petit ami et sourit un peu tristement en détaillant son visage.

- Kyuubi, répondit-il simplement.

Et la confusion de ses parents et de son frère ne se fit que plus forte. Oui, il savait que le comportement étrange de Naruto ne pouvait être dû qu'à cet être animal qu'il y avait en lui. Il avait toujours cru que Kyuubi n'était qu'un animal sauvage qui faisait se replier Naruto, mais peut-être cet alter-égo l'avait-il en fait aidé à s'exprimer de nouveau aussi librement qu'il l'aurait fait avant de se faire dévorer par sa souffrance et sa peur. Et même s'il n'y avait eu dans ses mots aucune trace de son énergie narutienne et de son sourire qui pouvait abattre des montagnes, il avait quand même reconnu la franchise qui le caractérisait. Naruto restait peut-être aveugle au monde l'entourant pour ne pas en voir les aspects les plus laids, mais Kyuubi avait gardé pour lui toute son objectivité, taisant simplement dans les tréfonds de son âme toutes ces choses qui pourraient lui faire du mal.

Mais c'était bien la preuve que lui non plus ne pouvait pas tout supporter. Et il voulait bien être damné s'il laissait encore la situation se dégrader. Gardant toujours Naruto contre lui, il tourna un regard résolu vers sa famille.

- Naruto a raison, il y a trop de non-dits qui traînent entre nous et nous avons assez de problèmes en dehors de la famille sans en plus en rajouter entre nous. Il est temps de tout mettre à plat et d'en parler. Il faut qu'on le fasse même si ça nous déplaît. Au moins pour lui, finit Sasuke d'une voix douce en détaillant à nouveau le visage paisible de son petit ami.

Les trois autres Uchiha acquiescèrent silencieusement et après que Sasuke eut installé Naruto dans sa chambre, il s'installa au salon avec ses parents pour vivre la discussion qui promettait d'être la plus embarrassante et douloureuse de sa courte vie. Dire les choses entre quatre yeux n'avait jamais vraiment été le fort de sa famille...

************

Finalement ça avait peut-être été la pire idée qu'il n'avait jamais eue... ou la plus brillante, il ne savait pas encore.

Remettre les pendules à l'heure avec ses parents et son frère avait peut-être résolu bien des choses, mais ça avait aussi apporté d'autres problèmes... surtout pour lui ! Parce que maintenant que la famille avait su retrouver un semblant d'unité, Mikoto et Itachi avaient décidé d'entrer en guerre contre les préjugés, entraînant un Fugaku toujours un peu réticent derrière eux. Ce qui faisait que Sasuke avait la douloureuse impression de s'être fait entuber dans cette histoire parce que les conséquences ne retombaient encore que sur son dos.

Il était fort et indépendant et aussi assez rusé pour gérer les emportements excessifs de sa mère, mais avec Itachi et son père dans l'équation, ça devenait mission carrément impossible. Et il ne pouvait même pas compter sur le soutien de Naruto parce que ce dernier n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait dit, se réjouissant simplement de voir les choses si bien s'arranger dans la famille de son amoureux même s'il ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Alors en fin de compte, Sasuke n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec les vieux. Laisser les adultes gérer les adultes paraissait être un bon plan même si ça lui coûtait de l'admettre. Il avait au moins arraché la promesse à sa mère de ne pas tourner ça en un scandale et de faire les choses discrètement et son père avait été plus que d'accord avec lui.

Mais il restait encore un détail dont il n'était pas parvenu à se défaire...

- Alors dis-moi p'tit frère... t'es allé jusqu'où avec Naruto ? Demanda avidement Itachi sur un ton de conspirateur.

Sasuke le regarda avec une expression froissée et laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur la table. Son frère avait décidé de mettre en pause ses activités débridées histoire de remettre sa vie sur les rails et tout naturellement, son enthousiasme (sûrement hérité de leur mère) s'était reporté sur son jeune frère. Son ambition était de le prendre sous son aile et de... l'éduquer à sa manière, même si les mecs c'était un peu moins son rayon que les nanas.

_J'arrive à faire arrêter les provocations de mon frère pour le voir s'intéresser réellement à ma vie sexuelle... inexistante. Comme si j'étais pas assez frustré comme ça ! Sérieux, j'ai envie d'me pendre !_

La vie était vraiment injuste.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **On peut dire que vous m'avez sacrément gâtée en reviews la semaine dernière et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante ! J'ai bataillé jusqu'au dernier moment pour finir ce chapitre à temps et ma bêta a aussi dû donner un coup de collier pour m'envoyer la correction avant la publication. Merci donc à ma magnifique Lenne26 pour son travail !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu en tout cas ! La semaine prochaine (dimanche 25 Avril sans faute), vous verrez arriver le chapitre 8 "Touche pas à ça p'tit con !".

BONNE SEMAINE !


	8. Touche pas à ça p'tit con !

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Meurtres en masse et pleurs amers

**Genre :** Romance (un peu)/Humour (beaucoup)/Yaoi/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru ; Neji/Saku (et plein d'autres que je dévoilerai au fur et à mesure)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto__._

* * *

**Avant-propos :** Cette semaine, chapitre EXCEPTIONNEL deux fois plus long que d'habitude ! J'avais envie de vous faire ce gros cadeau parce que demain c'est mon anniversaire et que j'espérais recevoir plein de petits cadeaux en retour ! XD

ENJOY !

* * *

**/!\ **_**Avertissement **_**/!\**

**Ce chapitre contient une scène explicite entre deux hommes  
Le citron peut piquer les yeux ! ^^  
... La guimauve aussi d'ailleurs.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Touche pas à ça p'tit con !**

Jamais Sasuke n'avait été aussi heureux de retourner en cours. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas toujours bien facile de vivre au milieu de son groupe d'amis qui partait sérieusement en cacahuète, mais vivre dans la même maison que son frère depuis que celui-ci avait décidé de réorienter sa vie était encore bien pire ! Au fond, il en venait même à regretter les jours heureux où il passait son temps à se foutre sur la gueule avec lui. Il regrettait aussi plus que tout de ne plus entendre les cris stridents de sa mère qui désespérait d'avoir des fils aussi infernaux.

Le plus épouvantable en fait, ça avait été l'enthousiasme d'Itachi à jouer un rôle à mi-chemin entre un éducateur sexuel et un conseiller matrimonial... autant dire que l'effet avait été explosif et que ça ne lui allait pas très bien au teint. Il fallait quand même bien dire que son grand frère n'était pas franchement ce qu'on pouvait appeler un modèle de référence. Rien que les souvenirs de toutes les ''conversations'' qu'il avait eu avec son aîné le faisaient trembler.

« _J'ai étudié la question en profondeur tu peux me croire ! _Avait-il dit avec un sourire lubrique. _Le truc le plus important à retenir, c'est qu'on ne fait pas l'amour avec un homme comme on le fait avec une femme ! Enfin... tu n'as pas tellement d'expérience dans l'un ou l'autre des domaines mais tu connais déjà un peu la théorie je pense_. »

Évidemment qu'il connaissait la théorie, il n'était pas demeuré non plus !

« _Bon, pour les préliminaires, c'est à peu près pareil. Les caresses, suçotements, mordillements, léchouillages et tout ce qui peut sortir de ton imagination sont bons à utiliser sans modération. Tant que ça te procure du plaisir, faut pas hésiter ! _»

Sûr que lui n'avait pas dû beaucoup hésiter toutes les fois où il avait joué au docteur avec ses petites amies...

« _La partie qui fait toute la différence, c'est l'appareil génital ! L'avantage que tu as par rapport aux hétéros, c'est que vu que toi aussi tu es un homme, tu sais parfaitement ce qui peut faire du bien à ton partenaire et il faut tirer ça à ton avantage. Crois-moi, rien que faire une bonne pipe c'est tout un art ! Il faut trouver le juste dosage entre l'action des dents, des lèvres et de la langue... je peux te donner un cours si tu veux ! _»

Là ça avait été le coup fatal et Sasuke avait fui à toutes jambes pour retrouver son Naruto qui – fort heureusement pour la sauvegarde de son innocence – était resté dans le jardin d'été avec sa mère pour jardiner un peu. Mais Itachi n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Le dimanche, il était revenu à la charge et avait réussi à les coincer tous les deux alors qu'ils se détendaient dans la bibliothèque. Sasuke lisant un livre sur le sofa tandis que Naruto était allongé, la tête sur ses cuisses.

« _Je vous ai trouvé un truc sympa qui pourrait bientôt vous servir ! »_ Avait-il dit d'un air triomphant en brandissant un OSNI (objet suspect non-identifié).

Sasuke avait juste eu le temps de plisser les yeux pour déchiffrer le mot ''lubrifiant'' sur le tube qu'il bondissait du canapé – faisant dégringoler Naruto sur le tapis dans la manœuvre – pour attraper son frère par le bras et le sortir de la pièce tout en planquant en quatrième vitesse l'objet incriminant. Ce fut avec une jolie couleur écrevisse sur les joues que le cadet Uchiha avait passé le savon du siècle à son frère qui souriait toujours comme s'il était fier de sa capacité à enchaîner les conneries à une telle cadence. Les mots ''pervers'', ''inconscient'', ''obsédé'', ''abruti'' et ''nymphomane'' étaient apparus plusieurs fois dans la diatribe du brun.

Et à cause de ça bien sûr, Naruto avait commencé à se montrer assez suspicieux quant aux conversations à mi-voix qui se déroulaient souvent entre son petit ami et Itachi depuis le vendredi soir. Hors un Naruto suspicieux, ce n'était pas tellement une bonne nouvelle pour notre Uchiha au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Sasuke, arrête de tant plisser le front, tu vas finir par avoir des rides, dit subitement une voix amusée à son côté.

Le dénommé tourna la tête, sortant enfin de ses pensées fort peu joyeuses pour découvrir le petit sourire moqueur de son blondinet.

- Désolé, je réfléchissais, lui dit-il en soupirant.

- As-tu besoin de froncer les sourcils à ce point et de grogner toutes les deux secondes pour ça ? Lui demanda Naruto.

- Un Uchiha ne grogne pas ! S'indigna Sasuke.

- Oh, mille excuses ! Donc, as-tu vraiment besoin de froncer les sourcils et de laisser échapper des sons de mécontentements et d'agacement lorsque tu réfléchis ? Reformula le blond sur un ton taquin.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et sourit à son tour mais s'abstint de répondre à cette question qui était de toute façon rhétorique. Comme il n'avait pas tellement envie de repenser à son week-end chiatique (et encore, il avait minimisé l'impact de son karma boomerang en occultant tout souvenir relié à la campagne pro-gay de sa mère) il décida de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait dans l'épisode quotidien de la série du cercle. Si ses amis décidaient un jour d'écrire leurs mésaventures sentimentales sous forme de script, ils se feraient des fortunes sur le petit écran.

L'évènement le plus marquant de ce lundi matin était d'ailleurs sur le point de se dérouler sous les yeux ébahis de toutes les personnes présentes. Resituons un peu le contexte : une salle d'étude tranquille, une heure de libre pour cause de professeur absent (toujours malades, en vacances ou en grève ceux-là) et quelques membres du groupe qui discutaient plus ou moins civilement.

Comme durant la fin de semaine précédente, Temari faisait triste mine à l'écart du groupe et même Sakura avait renoncé à essayer de lui remonter le moral, se contentant de lourds regards de reproches à l'encontre de Shikamaru. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs tout simplement déserté dès la fin de leur cours précédent.

Alors que tout se passait sans embuches (fait plutôt rare ces derniers temps), ledit déserteur pénétra dans la pièce avec une attitude assez nerveuse et une main cachée dans le dos. Sasuke haussa un sourcil interrogateur, n'ayant encore jamais vu son ami flemmard agir aussi bizarrement. Le Nara alla d'une traite jusqu'à la table occupée par Temari et se planta devant elle. Le blonde leva la tête et une lueur indéfinissable passa dans ses yeux marrons.

- Je ne suis pas doué pour parler alors tu m'interromps pas pour une fois, ce sera plus facile pour moi, amorça Shikamaru de sa voix blasée.

Curieuse, Temari se contenta donc de donner silencieusement son assentiment. Shikamaru prit une inspiration et se lança dans ce qui resterait dans les mémoires comme le plus long discours qu'il eût jamais prononcé :

- T'es vraiment la reine des emmerdeuses, dit-il sans préambule.

On entendit quelques respirations se couper et les yeux de la blonde s'arrondirent sous le choc avant de se faire colériques et peinés.

- Jamais aucune fille ne m'avait à ce point porté sur les nerfs et tu resteras sûrement la championne toutes catégories en la matière, poursuivit-il sans lui laisser le temps de l'ouvrir. Mais j'me suis aussi rendu compte que même si tu me rendais dingue à te mêler de tout, au moins je ne pouvais plus dire que ma vie était désespérément chiante et monotone. Ça m'a demandé du temps pour l'admettre... mais je crois que c'est ce qui me plaît vraiment chez toi. T'as un caractère de merde et j'me bouffe le nez sans arrêt avec toi mais j'préfère ça à ton silence.

À mesure que les mots sortaient, Temari avait de plus en plus écarquillé les yeux sous le choc et sa bouche était maintenant légèrement ouverte. Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel, se mordilla les lèvres et poussa un profond soupir avant de marmonner.

- Galère, j'arrive pas à croire que j'vais faire ça...

Puis il tendit sa main précédemment dissimulée dans son dos et la blonde y découvrit une magnifique marguerite. Ce fut au tour de Sasuke d'écarquiller les yeux à outrance.

_Ça y est... il a pété un joint ce con !_

Temari tendit une main hésitante, comme si elle pensait que la fleur (et son porteur) allait subitement disparaître, mais elle put s'en saisir et lâcha un vague « merci », dévisageant toujours son vis-à-vis avec hébétude.

- T'y habitue pas, c'était juste un signe de paix et c'est bien connu que les filles aiment les fleurs, lui dit de suite Shikamaru. Alors maintenant, voilà le deal : si tu acceptes de ne plus me lourder avec mes fringues et ma coiffure, j'veux bien venir chez toi le week-end prochain. Ça marche ?

Le choc de Temari fit immédiatement place à un regard sûr et à son sourire de femme d'affaire. Les marchés et les négociations, c'était un domaine qu'elle maîtrisait.

- Je te lâche pour ça si tu acceptes de parler de ton orientation scolaire avec moi et de visiter l'entreprise de mon père samedi, répondit-elle en faisant tourner la marguerite entre ses doigts agiles.

Les sourcils de Shikamaru tiquèrent discrètement.

- D'accord pour l'orientation mais la visite c'est niet. J'veux pas avoir ton père sur le dos dès mon arrivée chez toi. J'suis sûr qu'il est encore pire que toi.

- Je garderai le but de cette visite confidentiel et mon père ne s'approchera de toi que pour les repas. Deal ?

Shikamaru resta silencieux un instant, les rouages de son cerveau tournant presque visiblement sous sa coiffure en queue d'ananas pour peser le pour et le contre. Enfin, il tendit la main :

- Deal !

Temari s'en saisit et la serra, ses yeux brillants d'une toute nouvelle étincelle.

Sasuke soupira, abattu et désabusé.

- Ça avait commencé de manière assez mignonne mais ça s'est fini en queue de truite ! Ils ont vraiment une drôle de façon d'interagir ces deux-là, commenta Naruto d'une voix ennuyée.

- Shikamaru a toujours été un animal étrange, répondit Sasuke en haussant les épaules. Et Temari n'est pas non plus ce qu'on peut faire de plus normal dans le genre humain. Tant qu'ils s'y retrouvent et que leurs problèmes se règlent, moi ça m'va.

- C'est un coup dur pour le romantisme, soupira Naruto avec découragement.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais autant porté sur le romantisme, dit Sasuke en caressant absentement le bras de son petit ami.

- Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes, ça ne peut pas faire de mal, répondit Naruto.

Sasuke acquiesça silencieusement. Il était vrai qu'en terme de brutalité, Naruto avait eu son lot. Il avait bien le droit à sa part de douceur lui aussi...

Si Sasuke avait pensé qu'après le fugace accès de romantisme de Shikamaru, il en aurait fini avec les situations insolites, il s'était lourdement trompé. Ça avait commencé au repas de midi. Kankuro racontait des tas d'histoires pour amuser l'assistance et son parlé s'était fait plus franc et plus élégant que ce qu'il avait été à son arrivée. Il n'y avait plus trace de provocation inutile, de drague outrancière, de regards calculateurs ou de sourire en coin. Juste un jeune homme bien élevé agissant avec naturel... et ça faisait vraiment une énorme différence.

Sakura n'avait cessé de rire et de parler avec enthousiasme. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus agi avec ses si adorables spontanéité et vivacité d'esprit que Sasuke ne pouvait même plus se souvenir de la dernière fois où il l'avait vue ainsi. Et il en était d'autant plus heureux que Naruto avait suivi le mouvement et avait laissé échapper son rire renversant à de maintes reprises. Pourtant, un autre brun paraissait un peu moins heureux de ce changement d'état d'esprit et son air profondément songeur était là pour en témoigner.

- Tu es belle lorsque tu ris, dit subitement Neji à l'intention de Sakura, faisant s'éteindre d'un coup tous les rires.

La jeune femme rougit et lui décocha un sourire plus réservé avant de répondre.

- Merci, ça me touche.

Mais loin de conduire à une énième séance de câlinage, ce bref échange aboutit à un silence encore plus pesant. Neji fixait sa petite amie et Sakura se sentait un peu gênée sous ce regard scrutateur.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle lorsque le mutisme du Hyuuga devint trop pour elle.

- Tu n'avais pas été ainsi depuis longtemps... plus depuis que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble en tout cas, constata platement Neji.

Le sourire de Sakura se fana immédiatement.

- Neji, je...

- Ce n'est pas un reproche. Ou si ça devait en être un, il serait dirigé contre moi, la coupa de suite le brun aux yeux gris.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit la rosée en envoyant des coups d'œil autour d'elle, peut-être en quête d'une aide quelconque pour savoir ce qui se passait exactement.

Mais personne n'était plus avancé qu'elle.

- Tu as changé quand nous nous sommes mis en couple. Je ne pense pas qu'on s'en soit rendus compte sur le coup, mais ça me saute aux yeux maintenant. Tu t'es calquée sur mon attitude plus froide et réservée. Ton tempérament de feu s'est presque soumis... et c'est pour ça je pense, qu'il a tant explosé ces derniers temps. Tu ne te sens pas bien avec moi, expliqua sobrement Neji avec à peine une once de tristesse dans la voix.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Démentit immédiatement la jeune femme. Je suis très bien avec toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un peu houleux en ce moment que ça va forcément mal.

La colère commençait de nouveau à étreindre le cœur de la jeune femme et son incompréhension face à l'attitude de Neji ne l'aidait pas. Mais le Hyuuga resta parfaitement calme et lui décocha même un léger sourire contrit.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soient ces deux dernières semaines le problème Sakura, mais plutôt ces derniers mois. Tu ne te sens pas libre avec moi, je le vois bien. Tu ne le réalises peut-être pas parce que la compensation apportée par notre relation atténue les contrecoups, mais c'est un fait. Notre couple t'a changée. En bien pour moi et pour nous deux... mais pas pour toi.

Sakura ne dit rien et ses yeux se firent humides. Mais Sasuke commençait à comprendre enfin ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son ami et il n'était pas sûr de bien aimer ça. Il sentit d'instinct que Naruto voulait intervenir pour défendre Sakura et il le retint en le plaquant contre lui. Ses deux grands yeux bleus le dévisagèrent, lui posant une question muette et Sasuke secoua juste la tête en réponse. Ça ne les regardait pas. De plus, il savait son ami d'enfance suffisamment intelligent pour faire ce qui serait le mieux.

- Neji, retentit soudain la voix suppliante de Sakura. Ne fais pas ça.

Le sourire du jeune homme se fit encore plus douloureux.

- Je n'ai rien à faire Sakura, c'est déjà fait. Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un connard et que son ingérence allait nous rendre malheureux, mais c'est sa spontanéité équivalente à la tienne qui est en fait la réponse à tous nos problèmes. Crois bien que ce n'est pas facile pour moi de dire ça, mais je ne peux pas m'engager dans un combat qui ne ferait que te blesser. Je ne peux pas te faire ça, expliqua Neji.

- Alors tu préfères m'abandonner et fuir ? Dit la voix dure de Sakura tandis que les larmes s'échappaient enfin.

- Je ne t'abandonne pas, je te laisse partir. C'est différent. Et ça ne fait que hâter l'inéluctable. Cependant, ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions : tu en vaux la peine. Plus que n'importe qui. Je serais prêt à tout pour toi et c'était déjà le cas lorsque nous étions simples amis. Car c'est ce que nous sommes destinés à être. Des amis. Tu as besoin de plus que ce que je peux t'offrir. Moi je n'ai que de la froideur, de la rigidité, les exigences pesantes d'une famille... tu n'es pas faite pour ça.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est à moi d'en décider ?

- Et tu n'en décideras pas autrement. Un jour ou l'autre ça se serait produit. Je nous évite juste de souffrir plus que c'est déjà le cas. Honnêtement, j'ai eu beau essayer de me convaincre du contraire, je ne peux plus me voiler la face. Je te vois depuis tout à l'heure, plus vivante que tu ne l'as été depuis le début de notre idylle et ça me fait mal de me dire que c'est moi qui t'ai fait une telle chose.

Sur ces mots, Neji se leva et fit un pas vers Sakura, toujours figée avec les gouttes salées dévalant de ses yeux émeraude. Il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi, mais pas en tant qu'amant, lui chuchota-t-il avec douceur.

Puis il se détourna et avança vers Kankuro qui ne réalisait pas qu'en prenant la décision de laisser ce couple en paix pour ne plus faire souffrir la jeune femme pour qui il avait eu un coup de foudre dès le premier regard, il allait se défaire de son rival et ainsi gagner le droit de séduire sa belle en bonne et due forme.

- Je te la confie. Montre-toi digne d'elle si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse atrocement souffrir, le prévint le Hyuuga d'une voix froide et dure qui allait de paire avec son regard glacial et direct.

Le châtain acquiesça et ce fut tout ce dont Neji avait besoin pour quitter le toit, laissant derrière lui un groupe totalement coi.

Un sanglot brisa le silence et Naruto se précipita vers son amie pour la consoler. Même si tout le monde reconnaissait que Neji n'avait pas tort dans ses déclarations, le voir agir ainsi leur avait quand même laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Il y a une semaine encore, ils formaient le couple parfait du lycée et aujourd'hui, leur histoire n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

- C'est de ma faute mais je ne regrette rien, dit soudainement Kankuro, faisant sursauter la rosée.

Elle tourna un regard hésitant vers lui, les yeux toujours brouillés par les larmes et lui la fixa en retour sans ciller.

- Neji est un homme d'honneur et je saurai me montrer digne de la confiance qu'il a placée en moi. Tu n'es peut-être pas prête à l'entendre pour le moment, mais sache que je t'ai aimé dès l'instant où je t'ai vue. J'ai sérieusement merdé au début et j'ai fait foirer toutes mes chances de te conquérir parce que j'étais incapable de réfléchir de manière cohérente lorsque j'étais en ta présence. C'est un mal assez répandu dans ma famille, de se conduire comme un abruti face à la personne qu'on aime, poursuivit-il avec un sourire très légèrement amusé.

Temari siffla de colère, bien consciente que le reproche était en grande partie dirigé contre elle. Kankuro n'en fit pas grand cas et ne détourna pas un seul instant son regard de celui vert de Sakura.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux maintenant faire ce qu'il n'a pas pu : te rendre heureuse et te permettre de donner libre cours à ton caractère en acier trempé qui me fait vibrer. Ça prendra sûrement du temps pour que tu t'en remettes et que tu m'acceptes, mais je saurai me montrer patient et présent pour toi. C'est une promesse que je te fais, sur mon honneur. Parce que je ne veux pas me montrer seulement digne de toi, mais aussi digne de ce que Neji m'a accordé. Tu n'auras pas à le regretter.

Le ton avait été sans hésitation d'aucune sorte et la détermination brûlait dans les yeux chocolat du jeune homme. Sakura quant à elle, n'était qu'un mélange d'incertitude et d'espoir. Ça prendrait du temps en effet, mais il y avait quand même une lueur au bout du tunnel. Elle en voulait à Neji de ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais elle n'était pas du genre à se morfondre sur son sort. Il la connaissait mieux que personne et la réciproque était vraie. Hors la jeune femme savait qu'il n'avait pas dû prendre une telle décision à la légère. Elle espérait juste que ni lui ni elle ne ferait fausse route au final...

_oOo_

- Je ne comprends vraiment rien à rien ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ? S'énerva Naruto avec une moue boudeuse tout à fait craquante.

Neji soupira. Il avait à peine pu avoir quelques minutes de tranquillité que déjà Naruto, Sasuke, Chôji, Shino et Gaara lui étaient tombés sur le poil. Encore une chance pour lui que Temari et Shikamaru s'acharnaient encore à recoller les morceaux, que Kiba s'était isolé avec Hinata pour qu'ils puissent se compter fleurette et que Sakura était allée prendre un peu l'air avec Kankuro qui essayait de lui remonter le moral.

- J'ai fait la seule chose qu'il était sensé de faire sur le moment, répondit le Hyuuga avec lassitude. Si tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de voir Sakura aussi mal, tu te plantes. Mais j'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour nous sur le long terme. Elle n'était pas vraiment bien avec moi.

- Ouais à d'autres ! Moi j'avais jamais vu un couple aussi uni et toi t'as tout gâché ! S'exclama à nouveau Naruto, les poings serrés le long du corps.

- On se détend Naru. Ce que Neji et Sakura font de leur vie ne te regarde pas, tenta de l'apaiser Sasuke.

- J'te comprends pas non plus toi ! Rétorqua Naruto en se tournant vers son mec. Ce sont pourtant tes amis depuis plus longtemps que moi et tu ne te sens même pas concerné.

- Et c'est justement parce que je les connais depuis si longtemps que je sais garder ma place. J'ai vu leur amitié se construire au fil des années et j'ai vu l'émergence de leur amour, mais l'amitié restera toujours le sentiment dominant de leur relation. Ils ont essayé et ça n'a pas marché. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Le principal c'est qu'ils continuent à bien s'entendre, tempéra de nouveau l'Uchiha.

- Y'a rien qui te choque dans le fait de voir Sakura tomber dans les bras de Kankuro ? Pourtant j'avais l'impression que nos visiteurs de Suna n'étaient pas vraiment dans tes petits papiers, dit le blond en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

- On a simplement voulu recourir à la solution de facilité et leur incriminer tous nos problèmes, intervint alors Neji. C'est humain comme réaction Naruto. Mais j'ai su reconnaître mon erreur. Au final, si Sakura peut atteindre son bonheur grâce à Kankuro, alors je suis heureux qu'ils soient venus.

Malgré le fait que les deux bruns se fussent ligués contre lui, l'Uzumaki n'en démordait pas. Il continua à bouder et s'éloigna un peu, tandis que Neji et Sasuke se remettaient à discuter pour clarifier encore un peu les esprits. Une silhouette apparut ensuite devant le blond.

- Tu en veux à mon frère ? Demanda Gaara de sa voix traînante.

Naruto se fit violence une seconde pour savoir comment répondre à cette question, mais finalement, il soupira en laissant ses épaules tendus retomber.

- Un peu, mais c'est juste parce que ça vient d'arriver, répondit-il franchement.

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas mal voir ma famille après ça, continua Gaara avec ce qu'on pouvait qualifier comme de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Bien sûr que non ! Répondit derechef le blond. Et puis même si j'avais été en colère contre Kankuro, je n'aurais eu aucune raison de reporter aussi cette colère contre toi. Tu es mon ami et rien ne changera ça, poursuivit Naruto en décochant au rouquin un sourire rayonnant.

Le regard de Gaara se fit un peu plus expressif mais Naruto fut bien incapable de décrypter ce changement. Comme dans une scène au ralenti, il vit le roux lever doucement sa main pour venir effleurer sa joue du bout des doigts, retraçant avec délicatesse les fines cicatrices qui marquaient sa chair.

Le cœur du blond rata un battement et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas... vraiment pas. Ce geste n'était pas un témoignage d'amitié, il représentait bien plus. Et son regard turquoise...

Il y avait trop de choses dans ses yeux. Trop de choses pour que Naruto les comprenne. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment et il put presque entendre le sang tambouriner à ses tempes. L'instant d'après, tout devint noir.

Sasuke était occupé à discuter avec Neji, Shino et Chôji et n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui se passait du côté de Naruto. Son attention fut brusquement attirée par un étrange grognement ressemblant à celui d'un animal et il se figea d'angoisse quand il découvrit la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Gaara était à deux pas de distance de Naruto et son regard étonné était fixé sur le blond. Naruto de son côté, n'avait plus rien du jeune homme à l'apparence fragile qu'il était encore deux minutes plus tôt. Son regard était chargé de colère et ses pupilles si rétrécies qu'elles se résumaient à deux fentes presque félines. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées sur ses dents et un grondement inquiétant s'échappait de sa gorge. Cette expression de rage ne faisait qu'accentuer le tracé de ses cicatrices qui semblèrent alors bien plus profondes, faisant apparaître sur son visage un masque bestial paré de moustaches. Tout son corps était arqué dans une position défensive, les mains crispées et prêtes à l'attaque pour griffer tout ce qui bouge.

Sasuke se précipita vers lui mais se stoppa net quand Naruto lâcha un grognement plus puissant. Il repoussa Gaara sur le côté (sans douceur) et se posta devant le blond, ses deux mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

- Tout va bien Kyuubi, il ne risque rien. Il est en sécurité maintenant, je suis là.

Sasuke ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de s'adresser à Kyuubi, mais les mots lui étaient venus presque d'instinct. Pour atteindre Naruto, il devait d'abord apaiser les craintes de la bête en lui. Et celle-ci n'était apparue que parce qu'elle avait dû percevoir une situation de danger. Seulement le brun n'avait même pas vu ce que le rouquin avait fait pour provoquer une telle réaction.

- Il pensait qu'il était juste son ami mais il voulait plus. Il ne l'avait pas vu... mais moi si ! Dit Naruto d'une voix basse et grave qui était en tout point identique au ton sur lequel il s'était exprimé au dîner du vendredi précédent.

- Je sais que Naruto n'avait rien vu, mais moi je le savais. Crois-tu que j'aurais laissé qui que ce soit l'approcher et lui faire du mal ? Demanda Sasuke d'une voix calme et rassurante.

- Tu n'étais pas là, lui reprocha le blond.

- Je serai toujours là. Mais je ne vais pas priver Naruto de sa liberté pour le protéger. J'empêcherai le mal de l'approcher et j'interviendrai quand ça sera nécessaire, mais ne me demande pas de le couper de tout. Je sais que c'était ce que tu voulais au début, mais lui pas. Si tu m'as fait confiance pour laisser Naruto sortir avec moi, fais-moi encore confiance maintenant. Laisse-moi te prouver que tu as eu raison de permettre à Naruto de venir vers nous.

Tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche n'était que l'expression des craintes et des espoirs qu'il nourrissait depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité sur Naruto. Kyuubi n'avait pas eu à faire son apparition depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de sortir ensemble et Sasuke voulait que Naruto se sente suffisamment en sécurité auprès de lui pour que ça continue. Il fallait que Kyuubi le libère et pour ça, il devait accepter de passer le relai et de confier Naruto à son petit ami.

Sasuke s'employa à faire passer toutes ses convictions, sa détermination, son désir de protection et son amour pour le blond dans son langage corporel. Si les mots ne suffisaient pas, son corps parlerait pour lui. Aussi, tout doucement, Sasuke commença à s'approcher de Naruto, un pas après l'autre. Ses mains restaient levées, bien en vue et les yeux de Naruto voyageaient très rapidement de ses mains à son visage. Son corps était encore tendu à l'extrême mais au moins, il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul.

De sa main gauche, Sasuke effleura la joue de Naruto et celui-ci sursauta puis se recula. Ce geste avait été le même que celui qui avait fait rejaillir Kyuubi... seulement là encore c'était différent. L'Uchiha ne se rétracta pas et toucha une nouvelle fois la joue de son blond. Il le sentit frémir sous ce contact et ses yeux bleus se fermèrent. Prenant cela comme un bon signe, Sasuke se montra plus audacieux et approcha tout son corps contre celui de son petit ami. La main sur le visage en prit plus fermement possession tandis que la deuxième vint se caler au creux de ses reins.

Une fois que tout le corps du blond fut enserré dans le cocon protecteur que constituaient les bras de Sasuke, il se détendit et ouvrit les yeux pour les river dans les onyx de son vis-à-vis.

- Je te fais confiance... ne me déçois pas, murmura Naruto de sa voix grave.

L'instant d'après, il perdait connaissance dans les bras du cadet Uchiha qui le réceptionna et le maintint contre lui. Enfin, le jeune homme put relâcher le souffle qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu.

_oOo_

Il n'avait une nouvelle fois pas eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre l'infirmière de le laisser emmener son petit ami en sécurité chez lui, arguant que le blond se sentirait bien plus à l'aise dans un environnement familier et que cette salle où tout était blanc ne ferait qu'ajouter à sa panique. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour qu'il dépose Naruto dans leur lit et cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'il l'observait dormir.

Sasuke avait maintenant l'impression que la dernière heure écoulée n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve... ou plutôt un cauchemar. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'aller vers Gaara pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait même pas écouté ses amis inquiets qui voulaient savoir pourquoi le blond avait réagi ainsi et ce qu'il comptait faire pour l'aider. Il s'était contenté de rester concentré exclusivement sur Naruto, occultant tout le reste autour de lui.

En vérité, malgré l'effroi qu'il avait ressenti à se retrouver face à un Naruto sur la défensive et prêt à mordre tout ce qui bouge, il se sentait assez soulagé de voir qu'il était parvenu à apaiser ses craintes et que jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, son petit ami lui faisait confiance pour le protéger de tout. Cette pensée lui tira un sourire assez discret alors que ses yeux onyx couvaient toujours avec attention le corps allongé de l'autre garçon.

Il était resté à distance de Naruto pour attendre qu'il se réveille, mais il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et, poussé par son besoin de le sentir plus proche de lui, il quitta la chaise qu'il occupait jusque là pour venir doucement s'asseoir sur le bord du grand lit. Machinalement, il replaça une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille de l'endormi qui frémit sous le contact. Sasuke était encore perdu dans sa contemplation lorsque les paupières se levèrent pour dévoiler deux yeux bleus embrumés de fatigue... et de crainte.

Dès qu'il eut les yeux ouverts, Naruto se tendit comme un arc et voulut s'éloigner du contact de cette main sur son front.

- Tout va bien Naruto, ce n'est que moi, le rassura Sasuke d'une voix aussi douce que possible.

Il ne savait pas si son inquiétude et sa tension seraient assez bien dissimulées sous ses airs sereins, mais il l'espérait vivement car dans le cas contraire, cela n'allait pas aidé son blond à se sentir en sécurité. Heureusement pour lui, sa voix eut l'effet apaisant qu'il escomptait car Naruto se détendit presque instantanément et fixa son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Marmonna-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Tu t'es simplement évanoui alors je t'ai ramené à la maison, répondit Sasuke sur le même ton calme.

Naruto fronça les sourcils tandis que Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à lui caresser la tête.

- Il y a plus que ça n'est-ce pas ? Je ressens un malaise au fond de moi... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Redemanda le blond sur un ton un peu plus inquiet.

Sentant la panique monter en lui, Sasuke décida de prendre carrément Naruto dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur ses cuisses et lui offrir à nouveau la protection de ses bras qui l'avaient apaisé la première fois. Bien qu'étonné par cette action soudaine, Naruto se trouva immédiatement mieux contre le torse de Sasuke et il y laissa reposer sa tête en soupirant.

- Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas important. Ce n'était pas grave du tout, répondit Sasuke avec précaution.

- Mais...

- Shh, reste calme, l'interrompit l'Uchiha en faisant des cercles de la main dans son dos pour tenter de l'aider à relâcher la pression. Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, Kyuubi a mal réagi face à quelque chose qu'a fait Gaara et il a cru bon de sortir pour te protéger.

Entendre parler de son animal intérieur fit remonter d'un bloc le stress en Naruto qui crispa les mains sur la chemise de Sasuke.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être inquiet. Tout s'est très bien passé, reprit de suite le brun. Il a juste eu peur pour toi et t'a mis en défense le temps que je vienne prendre le relais.

- Il... il t'a laissé approcher ? Demanda Naruto d'une voix mi-craintive mi-étonnée.

- Oui, il m'a laissé approcher... et il m'a même fait suffisamment confiance pour me laisser te protéger. C'est pour ça que je te dis de ne pas t'en faire. Tout va bien.

Naruto laissa échapper un soupir soulagé et la chute brutale de la tension provoqua le tremblement de son corps. Le sentant lâcher prise, Sasuke le serra fortement contre lui et Naruto rechercha encore plus après son contact en passant ses bras derrière sa nuque pour venir nicher sa tête au creux de son cou.

Sasuke comprenait très bien l'appréhension de Naruto quant à ce qui s'était produit car d'après le peu qu'il avait pu apprendre sur la période difficile qu'il avait vécue, le plus angoissant pour lui avait toujours été de ne jamais se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait lorsque Kyuubi prenait le pas sur sa conscience. Ne plus être maître de soi n'était pas vraiment un sentiment rassurant.

Ils restèrent ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant de longues minutes et enfin, le calme reprit sa place de droit en eux. Si bien que Sasuke redevint subitement bien plus alerte et surtout, conscient de l'effroyable proximité entre lui et l'objet principal de son désir.

Ses fesses sur ses cuisses, ses bras autour de son cou, son torse fin contre le sien, sa tête dans son cou... et son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Naruto respirait lentement et chaque expiration envoyait une décharge électrique dans tout le corps de l'Uchiha qui, frisson après frisson, sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

Puis sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, il sentit le sang affluer douloureusement dans son bas ventre et faire se durcir son membre. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et essayer de chasser cette excitation, mais le souffle toujours régulier de son blond n'aidait en rien. Alors il pria. Il pria pour que son petit ami ne se rende compte de rien, car il craignait vraiment sa réaction s'il venait à découvrir l'état de Sasuke alors que la situation était loin de s'y prêter.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il sentit Naruto remuer sur lui et retirer sa tête de son cou. Sasuke garda les yeux clos et ne put s'empêcher de haleter lorsque la main hésitante de Naruto effleura la protubérance de son pantalon.

- Je... je suis désolé, s'excusa Sasuke, mortifié.

_Putain de corps traître ! C'était vraiment le pire moment ! Comment pourra-t-il continuer à me faire confiance après ça ?_

Honteux, Sasuke n'osait ouvrir les yeux, de peur de découvrir la lueur de peine et de trahison dans ce regard bleu qu'il aimait tant. Il fut donc très surpris lorsqu'il sentit Naruto caresser doucement sa joue pour attirer son attention. À contre-cœur, Sasuke consentit à ouvrir les yeux et plongea dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Ni trahison, ni peur, ni colère, ni dégoût. Juste un air serein, curieux et encore autre chose d'indéfinissable. Cette expression le laissa un peu coi.

- Naru... je...

Le blond stoppa ses balbutiements d'un simple doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Un silence passa et le blond fit glisser son doigt le long du cou de l'Uchiha puis passa la main dans les cheveux ébène.

- Je suis prêt, chuchota-t-il finalement.

_oOo_

Neji avait raccompagné Sasuke à la porte du lycée et s'était assuré que le brun était assez en possession de ses moyens pour prendre en charge Naruto jusqu'à chez lui. Une fois que ses deux amis furent partis, il partit en quête d'un jeune homme qui aurait certainement bien besoin d'un peu de compagnie.

Car si Sasuke n'avait eu d'yeux que pour son blondinet, lui n'avait certainement pas manqué de remarquer l'air blessé qui avait fugacement terni les deux incroyables yeux turquoises de Gaara. Tout le monde s'était tellement inquiété pour l'état de santé du blond que personne n'avait prêté attention au rouquin mis à l'écart qui avait alors vite disparu dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

Guidé par son intuition, Neji reprit le chemin tant parcouru menant jusqu'au toit et le soulagement le gagna lorsqu'il découvrit Gaara assis contre le grillage, les genoux remontés contre lui et le regard perdu vers le ciel. Il ne manifesta pas sa présence, pas plus que Gaara ne lui fit signe qu'il l'avait vu arriver, pourtant il savait que c'était le cas. Sans mot dire, le Hyuuga s'avança et prit place au sol à côté du jeune homme à l'air impassible qui, à aucun moment, n'avait tourné les yeux vers lui.

- Ce doit être vraiment formidable d'avoir toujours des gens qui s'inquiètent autour de soi, dit Gaara d'une voix détachée.

- Je suppose... ne connais-tu pas cette sensation ? Demanda Neji sans regarder son interlocuteur.

- ... Non... peut-être... j'en sais rien. Je n'arrive pas à reconnaître les sentiments des gens. Je ne suis pas doué pour interagir avec les autres, répondit Gaara comme si c'était une fatalité et qu'il l'avait acceptée.

- Moi je pense que tu es plus doué qu'on veut bien le croire. Ce n'est pas parce que les gens ne te comprennent pas que tu es forcément inapte socialement. Il faut juste que tu trouves quelqu'un qui puisse te décrypter. On cherche tous une personne comme ça, le contredit Neji.

Un silence passa. Puis, sentant bien que Gaara n'allait pas alimenter de lui-même la conversation, Neji prit sur lui de relancer le débat.

- Que s'est-il passé au juste tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton concerné.

- Je suis le mal, tu ne le savais pas déjà ? J'ai été mauvais avec Naruto et il m'a rejeté. Il n'aurait pu en être autrement, répondit Gaara de sa voix traînante qui s'était faite bien plus froide.

- Oui... ça c'est la version que tu voudrais nous faire avaler. Mais moi je suis de ceux qui ne jugent pas sans savoir et je ne sais pas la vérité. Si tu attends donc que je te fustige juste sur cette impression, je crois que je vais passer mon chemin.

Le brun avait parlé avec franchise et le rouquin en fut un peu interloqué. Depuis qu'il était môme, on le prenait toujours de haut en le traitant comme le vilain petit canard uniquement parce que son visage était inexpressif, son regard froid et sa voix glaciale. Mais lui n'y pouvait rien, il avait toujours été comme ça, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait. Même à la petite école, il avait voulu se faire des amis mais les autres enfants le fuyaient comme la peste parce qu'ils en avaient peur. Seul depuis toujours, il n'avait donc jamais appris à vivre au milieu des autres et il avait même trouvé un certain plaisir à rester en marge d'eux. Chaque fois qu'il faisait un effort, on l'accusait d'avoir des desseins cachés et de vouloir faire du mal aux gens. C'était donc tellement plus facile de se complaire dans ce rôle et de laisser les autres croire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Mais Neji ne voulait pas jouer selon les mêmes règles apparemment. Ce fut donc un Gaara légèrement désarçonné qui prit la parole :

- J'ai voulu l'avoir plus proche de moi et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Je n'avais aucune intention de le blesser ou de lui faire peur... mais c'est quand même ce que j'ai fait.

- Naruto est quelqu'un de fragile qui peut avoir des réactions un peu vives. Ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute. Le concours de circonstances ne s'est juste pas fait en votre faveur. Il ne faut pas vous en sentir coupables, dit Neji dans une tentative de réassurance.

Gaara quitta finalement la contemplation du ciel pour venir planter son regard dans les yeux gris perle de son interlocuteur. Il semblait y chercher quelque chose. Moquerie ? Mensonge ? Reproche ? Non... il ne trouva rien de tout cela et il en fut d'autant plus perturbé. Il ne voyait pas où l'autre garçon voulait en venir.

Neji de son côté était déstabilisé de voir ce visage si fermé prendre une telle expression de vulnérabilité. Bien sûr, cette expression était aussi discrète qu'éphémère, mais sur l'instant, elle était bien là.

- Je voulais juste être comme lui, lâcha subitement Gaara.

- Comme Naruto ? Interrogea le Hyuuga.

Le rouquin hocha la tête.

- Il est tellement différent de moi. Vivant, rieur, amical et proche de tout le monde sans que ce soit excessif. Il sait parler à tout le monde malgré sa répulsion du contact humain. Il sait vivre malgré la douleur qui l'habite... je voulais juste apprendre à être comme lui, expliqua Gaara.

- L'aimes-tu ? Demanda directement le brun.

Le roux prit une seconde à peine pour réfléchir puis répondit :

- J'aime ce qu'il est et je dirais aussi que je jalouse la relation qu'il entretient avec Sasuke. Je jalouse Sasuke parce que lui est aussi froid mais il a pourtant des tas d'amis fidèles. Je voulais avoir Naruto près de moi pour comprendre ce qu'il est... comment il fait pour tous vous avoir autour de lui.

- Je vois...

- Je suis flippant et glacial... tout le monde me décrit ainsi. En me rapprochant de quelqu'un d'aussi chaleureux, j'avais espéré pouvoir changer et agir avec plus de naturel... mais encore une fois j'ai tout fait de travers.

Neji aurait presque pu toucher le dépit tant il était audible dans la voix désabusée du rouquin. Ce dernier était épuisé de toute cette agitation et le Hyuuga le comprenait plutôt bien. Lui même se sentait sacrément rincé à cause de tous les rebondissements qu'il avait vécus. Autant d'agitation n'était manifestement pas recommandée pour des êtres aussi calmes qu'eux. Et cette réalisation le fit rire doucement.

- Suis-je donc à ce point ridicule dans mes démarches ? Demanda Gaara.

Le ton était toujours traînant mais on devinait quand même la vexation derrière ces mots indifférents.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui est ridicule, c'est toute cette situation, clarifia Neji. Toi et moi on a tellement voulu entrer dans un monde qui n'est pas le nôtre qu'on a fini par échouer sur ce toit afin de laisser ce monde de fous vivre sans nous. Je trouve juste que c'est amusant.

- Oui... peut-être bien que ça l'est.

Et sur cette constatation plate, Gaara se tut à nouveau. Les minutes s'étirèrent et les deux lycéens se laissèrent porter par le calme de l'instant, se complaisant dans cette présence qui n'exigeait d'eux aucun mot ni aucune action.

- Les gens sont aveugles pour ne pas voir tes qualités, murmura Neji.

- Tu penses que j'en ai ?

- Tout le monde en a. Mais tous ne peuvent pas les voir. C'est ça vivre en société. Il faut faire avec tous les types de personnalités possibles et rechercher celui qui nous correspond. Pour moi, c'est le calme, la rigidité, le sang-froid...

- Pour ces gens en bas, ce ne sont pas les qualités d'un ami... et encore moins de quelqu'un qui serait plus qu'un ami. Je le sais, on me l'a dit plus souvent qu'à mon tour.

- Je me fous des critères des autres, ce sont les miens qui comptent, réfuta Neji.

- ... Alors je crois qu'ils seront aussi mes critères, dit Gaara d'une voix bien plus apaisée qu'au début de la conversation.

- Ravi de l'entendre, lui répondit Neji en lui offrant l'ébauche d'un sourire.

Et Gaara se surprit à esquisser un vague sourire lui aussi. Le calme avant la tempête ne lui apportait jamais rien et la tempête elle-même le laissait souvent plus abattu encore, mais cette fois-ci, il avait le sentiment que le calme _après_ la tempête pourrait lui apporter énormément.

Encore fallait-il qu'il ne fasse de nouveau pas tout foirer. Alors il allait prendre son temps. Ils prendraient simplement leur temps...

_oOo_

Sasuke regardait Naruto avec des yeux écarquillés et essayait encore de déterminer si oui ou non, il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait cru entendre. Naruto le fixait sans ciller et voyant que son petit ami semblait figé comme une statue, il décida de lui montrer ce que son cerveau ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas assimiler. Tout doucement, il se redressa contre le torse de son brun et passa ses deux mains dans les cheveux noirs pour rapprocher la tête de Sasuke de la sienne. Enfin, il prit possession de ses lèvres avec délicatesse.

Le baiser se fit d'abord hésitant. De légers effleurements de lèvres précédèrent un baiser plus prononcé qui se fit rapidement fougueux lorsque Sasuke – qui avait reconnecté ses neurones et réalisé ce qui se passait – participa plus activement au ballet de leurs langues.

Les gestes se firent plus quémandeurs et forts tandis que l'Uchiha dévorait la bouche de son petit ami comme un drogué en manque. Et en manque, il l'était assurément !

Avec des mains tremblantes, Naruto entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise de son futur amant et ce dernier, pris dans l'élan de son désir, fit basculer Naruto sur le lit pour le placer en-dessous de lui. Toujours perdus dans leur baiser, les deux garçons ne réalisèrent pas vraiment leur position, jusqu'à ce que les deux chemises soient ouvertes et que les mains entrent en contact avec une plus grande surface de peau. Naruto frémit et se figea. Sasuke bloqua immédiatement après et, les yeux noyés d'inquiétude et d'hésitation, il regarda Naruto.

- On n'est pas obligés de le faire tout de suite, lui dit-il alors qu'il sentait que son bassin était à deux doigts de se frotter contre le corps allongé sous lui de son propre chef.

Naruto tremblait et il déglutit même avec peine, mais la détermination de son regard ne flancha pas.

- Je le veux Sasuke... je te veux, maintenant, dit-il d'une voix si faible que Sasuke faillit ne pas l'entendre.

L'Uchiha voyait bien que son petit ami têtu n'allait pas revenir sur sa décision, même si celle-ci le terrifiait et il consentit à s'y plier. L'effort n'était pas énorme pour son corps qui n'en pouvait déjà plus, mais pour son esprit qui répugnait à faire quoi que ce soit pouvant blesser ou effrayer l'homme qu'il aimait, la concession était importante.

- D'accord. De toute façon tu sais très bien que je ferai tout ce que tu demanderas... mais si à un moment ou un autre tu ne le sens plus, dis-le immédiatement et je stopperai tout. Ok ?

Naruto acquiesça nerveusement et put même sourire un peu après cette phrase. Il avait confiance en Sasuke et il savait qu'il ne le regretterait pas. Kyuubi lui-même ne regrettait pas son choix. Alors maintenant, il voulait juste le plaisir de sentir un amant en lui et vibrer de passion dans ses bras. Car même s'il n'était malheureusement plus vierge, jamais encore il n'avait pu se noyer dans la danse des amoureux. Le sexe brut était tout ce qu'il connaissait... l'amour était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Précautionneusement, Sasuke reprit l'effeuillage de son amant et fit doucement glisser ses doigts sous le tissu de la chemise maintenant ouverte pour en écarter les pans d'une main, l'autre le maintenant en appui au-dessus de Naruto pour qu'il ne l'écrase pas de tout son poids. Il devait faire attention à ne jamais donner au blond l'impression qu'il était prisonnier, aussi se devait-il de garder une très légère distance.

Mais alors que les mains se faisaient plus empressées, Naruto ne fut bientôt plus de cet avis. À mesure qu'il commençait à s'enfoncer dans l'exaltation de simples caresses, il devint avide de bien plus et, glissant ses mains dans le dos de Sasuke après l'avoir libéré de sa chemise, il le plaqua contre lui. En appui sur un seul bras, le brun ne put résister et il se retrouva allongé entre les jambes éparses de Naruto qui haleta dans la manœuvre. Un frisson plus violent les étreignit tous deux lorsque leurs entre-jambes gonflées dans leurs pantalons entrèrent en contact à travers le tissu.

Sasuke s'arrêta une seconde, voulant d'abord s'assurer que Naruto n'était pas gêné par la pression dans cette partie si sensible de son anatomie et voyant qu'il n'en était rien, il chassa ses inquiétudes et s'attaqua au cou de sa victime. Il y déposa une myriade de baisers papillons et de mordillements qui firent gémir Naruto. Son torse se soulevait par à-coups et ce fut comme si le brun était en train de le vider de son énergie car il se retrouva bien vite pantelant et ronronnant sous les caresses.

Naruto ne savait vraiment plus où donner de la tête. Sasuke était absolument partout. Sur ses tétons qu'il pinçait, sur ses abdos qu'il effleurait, sur son entre-jambes qu'il pressait et frottait, sur son cou qu'il mordillait, sur ses lèvres qu'il embrassait, sur ses oreilles qu'il léchait... plus aucune pensée cohérente ne pouvait se former dans son esprit tant son corps lui envoyait des sensations diverses et inconnues.

Sasuke descendit le long du torse de son amant en laissant de très légères marques de dents çà et là, sans jamais vraiment prononcer ses actions pour qu'il n'y ait que plaisir exempt de toute douleur ou sensation approchante. Malgré que Naruto se soit totalement abandonné à lui, le brun fut pris d'une certaine crainte à l'idée de la prochaine étape. Habilement, il défit le bouton du pantalon de son petit ami et descendit la braguette très lentement.

Il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers le visage de Naruto pour déceler toute expression pouvant trahir un inconfort. Mais pour le moment il n'y avait rien de cela. Naruto avait la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller et les yeux étroitement clos. Ses dents malmenaient ses lèvres par moment et ses mains tortillaient les draps, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire.

Doucement, Sasuke souleva légèrement le bassin du blond pour faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. La bosse déformant son boxer était d'autant plus évidente maintenant et Sasuke l'embrassa et y fit glisser ses dents, arrachant un glapissement surpris à Naruto. Le brun releva vivement la tête et découvrit les deux yeux bleus vitrés de plaisir qui le fixaient. La respiration de Naruto se fit plus lourde sous le regard carnassier de Sasuke et il remua des hanches pour lui signifier qu'il avait plus que besoin de ses services pour le soulager. Sasuke fut trop heureux d'accéder à sa requête silencieuse.

En un geste souple, il débarrassa Naruto de son boxer et se mit de suite à laper le sexe tendu à l'extrême. L'Uzumaki émit un profond gémissement en même temps qu'il laissait sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller. La gâterie que Sasuke lui prodiguait envoya son esprit dans les limbes du plaisir et il crut bien mourir sous le flot de sensations qui l'assaillit. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait y avoir plus que ça mais Dieu, jamais il n'avait vécu quelque chose de si bon et de si merveilleux.

Sasuke se délectait d'entendre les sons inarticulés de son amant et il s'employa à aller et venir sur son pénis en se figurant ce que lui-même voudrait dans une telle situation. Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraître, son frère avait été de bon conseil et Naruto ne put bientôt plus se retenir. Il se déversa dans la bouche de son brun dans un long cri satisfait, puis son dos qui s'était arqué sous la jouissance retomba sur le matelas.

En cet instant, il aurait bien été incapable de dire comment il s'appelait.

Pendant que Naruto redescendait des sommets qu'il avait atteints, Sasuke finit rapidement de se dévêtir et se saisit de deux objets dans la table de nuit. En les regardant, il se dit que son frère venait de prouver son utilité pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes alors qu'il n'avait été qu'un parasite dans sa vie pendant des années. Pourtant sans lui, il se serait retrouvé bien démuni en cet instant et il n'y avait pas moyen pour qu'il s'arrête là.

Il déposa le préservatif juste à côté de lui et décapsula le tube de lubrifiant. Il se rallongea auprès de Naruto et chuchota à son oreille.

- Mets-toi sur le ventre, demanda Sasuke qui savait que ce serait sans doute moins douloureux dans cette position.

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent d'un coup et la peur le prit. Il tourna un regard légèrement affolé vers son brun et balbutia hâtivement.

- Sasu... je... euh... je...

- Shhh, c'est bon ne t'en fais pas. On n'a pas à aller plus loin si tu ne peux plus, l'apaisa Sasuke en essayant de faire taire l'élan de frustration qui le saisissait.

Si Naruto ne voulait pas aller plus loin il saurait attendre. Il déposa un baiser sur le front du blond et se recula pour ranger le lubrifiant, mais Naruto le retint vivement. Étonné, Sasuke retourne son attention vers lui.

- Je... je le veux toujours. Mais j'veux pas... j'veux pas te montrer mon dos, marmonna précipitamment le blond.

- Pourquoi ? S'interloqua Sasuke.

- Bah... à cause de... tu sais... j'ai les...

La tension quitta Sasuke alors qu'un éclair de compréhension chassait les zones d'ombre. Bien sûr que Naruto ne voulait pas lui montrer son dos pendant cet acte intime, il en avait toujours eu tellement honte.

- Ne crains pas de me montrer tes cicatrices Naruto, elles font partie de toi... et je veux tout apprendre de ton corps, tout connaître de toi, tout aimer de toi... et elles avec, chuchota Sasuke d'une voix chaude.

Naruto frémit sous ce ton qui fit se réveiller instantanément son anatomie et lentement, il se retourna sur le ventre, dévoilant son dos zébré de marques à son petit ami. Sasuke voulut d'abord rassurer son blond avant de passer à la suite, aussi commença-t-il à parcourir chaque trait striant la peau pâle. Naruto sursauta et hoqueta, mais cela n'arrêta pas le brun qui retraça avec application les cicatrices, une par une, que ce soit avec sa langue ou ses doigts. Il n'avait pas menti en disant vouloir tout apprendre de son corps.

Très vite, le blond ne fut plus qu'un amas de gémissements et de sensations. Le sentant de nouveau abandonné et sécurisé, Sasuke se saisit du lubrifiant et commença à doucement préparer l'intimité de son amant pour qu'il puisse le recevoir. La respiration du blond se fit plus précipitée et son corps se tendit d'instinct pour repousser cette intrusion inconfortable. L'Uchiha quitta l'antre chaud et prit Naruto dans ses bras pour le retourner et le plaquer contre lui.

- Fais-moi confiance et tout se passera très bien, murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres avant de s'en emparer.

Perdant ensuite Naruto dans un baiser endiablé, il le repositionna doucement sur le dos et les jambes du blond s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes pour lui offrir le passage. La préparation se fit alors plus aisée et Sasuke se plaça enfin à son entrée après avoir enfilé le préservatif.

Naruto ne le quittait pas des yeux alors qu'il repliait sa jambe gauche d'une main pour se guider de l'autre main. Cherchant un ultime refus qu'il ne vit pas, Sasuke amorça la lente pénétration. Le blond émit un cri de douleur et son dos s'arqua violemment. Serrant les dents, il agrippa les draps comme si sa vie en dépendait et il se mit à haleter comme un cheval de course.

Sasuke s'arrêta immédiatement et se mit à caresser toutes les parcelles de peau à sa portée tout en murmurant une litanie de mots d'encouragement et d'apaisement pour détendre Naruto. Crispé comme il l'était, jamais il ne pourrait prendre plaisir à le recevoir en lui.

- J'ai... j'ai mal, souffla Naruto dans un gémissement plaintif.

- Ça ne durera pas je te le promets. Détends-toi Naruto, tout va bien, tenta de nouveau de l'apaiser Sasuke.

Naruto hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris, mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour autant. Tout son corps s'était révolté contre cette intrusion qui ne lui avait apporté que de la souffrance autrefois et il ne pouvait chasser la tension de son corps.

Sasuke commençait à trembler et à lutter dans cette position inconfortable, mais il ne broncha malgré tout pas d'un pouce. Il continua à parler à Naruto et à la caresser, à lui dire combien il l'aimait et à quel point il voulait lui donner du plaisir.

Et les mots firent toute la différence, car jamais Naruto n'en avait entendus de semblables. Se concentrant sur la voix de Sasuke, il parvint enfin à relâcher les muscles tétanisés de son corps et sa respiration se calma. Il prit de profondes inspirations et quand il se sentit enfin prêt, il bougea avec précaution les jambes pour entourer les reins de Sasuke puis il se redressa pour s'accrocher à ses épaules.

Comprenant le signal, Sasuke reprit sa progression et Naruto étouffa un halètement dans son épaule. Il parvint cependant à rester ouvert pour son petit ami et quand il fut totalement en lui, Sasuke s'arrêta de nouveau. Naruto respirait lourdement dans son cou et ses mains étaient cramponnées à ses épaules mais le peu de tension démontrait que le blond acceptait la présence en lui.

- Sasuke... bouge, ordonna faiblement Naruto dans un chuchotement.

Obéissant, Sasuke débuta ce va-et-vient vieux comme le monde, ralentissant ou stoppant chaque fois que Naruto avait besoin de s'ajuster. Très vite cependant, la douleur fit place au plaisir et Naruto se détendit complètement, profitant enfin des sensations que Sasuke envoyait dans son corps.

Les gémissements se firent plus forts, les cris plus quémandeurs, les mains plus avides et le rythme plus puissant et effréné. Lorsqu'enfin tous deux furent à l'apogée de leur plaisir, Sasuke donna un dernier coup de rein brutal et les deux hommes se libérèrent.

Après que l'orgasme foudroyant se fut calmé, ils retombèrent dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, harassés mais repus. Sasuke taquina un instant l'oreille de son blond du bout du nez et Naruto gloussa.

- Tu vas bien ? S'enquit Sasuke avec une légère inquiétude.

- Mieux que bien, répondit Naruto d'une voix fatiguée.

Sasuke sourit et lui vola un baiser avant de se débarrasser du préservatif pour qu'il puisse se caler sous les draps avec son amant entre ses bras.

- Je t'aime, murmura Sasuke aux portes du sommeil.

- Je t'aime, répondit Naruto avant de sombrer.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon, on rigole plus les gens ! Ce chapitre m'a demandé plus de 7h de boulot et je peux vous dire qu'avec le rythme que j'ai en ce moment, ça m'a vraiment coûté en courage et en acharnement, tout ça pour vous offrir un texte si long dans le temps qui m'était imparti. Si vous voulez me récompenser, ça ne vous demandera que 2 minutes... comparé à 7h c'est pas grand chose hein ?

Le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ''C'est décidé j'me barre !'' sera publié selon les retours que j'aurais. Tous les auteurs ont besoin de carburant pas vrai ? ^^

BISES À VOUS TOUS !


	9. C'est décidé j'me barre !

**Auteur**** :** Lonely Seira

**Titre**** :** Meurtres en masse et pleurs amers

**Genre**** :** Romance (un peu)/Humour (beaucoup)/Yaoi/OOC

**Rating**** :** M

**Pairing**** :** Sasu/Naru ; Neji/Saku (et plein d'autres que je dévoilerai au fur et à mesure)

**Disclaimer**** : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

**

* * *

**

**Avant-propos ****: **MERCI à vous tous qui m'avez suivie sur cette fiction et MERCI pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissées la semaine dernière ! On peut dire que vous m'avez gâtée au-delà de mes espérances pour mon anniversaire ! ^^

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira ! ENJOY !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9 : C'est décidé j'me barre !

Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua c'était que sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. La deuxième, c'était le corps chaud serré contre lui et qu'il entoura machinalement de ses bras en esquissant un sourire. Les souvenirs de sa première fois avec son petit blond remontaient lentement dans sa mémoire, diffusant dans sa chair une sensation de calme mêlée d'euphorie. Comme après être revenu à la maison, il se mit à caresser les cheveux de Naruto, profitant de ce moment de repos pour plonger dans ses pensées.

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'il avait été plutôt surpris de voir Naruto aussi entreprenant, si peu de temps après un choc comme celui qu'il avait subi. Et malgré le bonheur qu'il ressentait à tenir ainsi son petit ami dans ses bras après une étreinte si passionnée, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter sur la raison profonde qui avait ainsi poussé Naruto à s'abandonner à lui.

Ses sombres pensées le torturèrent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il sentît le blond commencer à remuer contre lui. Une minute plus tard, ses paupières se levaient sur ses yeux azur qui tourneraient n'importe quel ange en démon de luxure... et déjà que Sasuke était loin d'être un ange alors c'était dire s'il avait un mal de chien à maintenir son contrôle. Surtout qu'ils étaient toujours nus comme des vers sous les draps.

- Bonjour, dit Sasuke d'une voix feutrée.

- Bonjour, marmonna Naruto en s'étirant pour venir poser un baiser sur les lèvres de son brun.

Sasuke fut plus prompt à réagir que la première fois où Naruto avait initié ce mouvement et un quart de seconde plus tard, il avait embarqué son mec dans ce qui s'apparentait plus à une galoche endiablée qu'à un simple baiser. Ils rompirent le contact au bout d'une minute, à court d'air. Souriant avec satisfaction, Naruto se pelotonna sur le torse dénudé de Sasuke et poussa un soupir.

Le silence qui suivit fut assez pesant pour le brun tandis que le blond semblait – une fois n'est pas coutume – n'avoir conscience de rien. N'y tenant plus, Sasuke prit sur lui de mettre sur le tapis ce qui le turlupinait.

- Naruto ? Appela-t-il d'une voix un rien hésitante.

- Mmh ? Grogna Naruto d'un air endormi.

- Tu... euh... tu te sens bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda le concerné de sa voix toujours pâteuse.

- Bien tu vois... après qu'on a... enfin... je pensais que tu voudrais en parler ? Tenta Sasuke de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite, commençant juste à faire nerveusement des petits mouvements circulaires de son doigt sur la peau blanche en-dessous de lui.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Demanda-t-il finalement avec une pointe d'incertitude.

- Seulement si tu veux ! Répondit immédiatement Sasuke.

Un nouveau silence, puis Naruto se redressa pour planter ses yeux dans les orbes charbon qui le fixaient. Naruto fronça un peu les sourcils, voyant sûrement la peur assez évidente dans le regard de l'Uchiha.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda alors Naruto, une fugace expression de douleur assombrissant ses traits.

- Hein ? S'interloqua Sasuke. Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

- Bah j'en sais rien... on était bien tranquilles tous les deux et t'as l'air super nerveux tout à coup. Alors je pensais... que tu voulais me parler d'un truc pas forcément agréable et je me suis dit qu'après... ce qu'on avait fait, ça avait sûrement un rapport avec moi, expliqua Naruto d'une voix penaude.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi... enfin pas qu'avec toi. C'est juste moi. Je me demandais juste... ce que tu avais pensé de...

Le rouge monta aux joues de Sasuke alors qu'il détournait les yeux.

_J'ai l'air d'une pucelle qui a besoin de se faire rassurer par son amant ! C'est d'un lamentable._

- Tu as peur de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur ? S'étonna Naruto.

- Une peur tout à fait légitime non ? C'était notre première fois après tout et vu ce que tu as vécu par le passé... je ressens une certaine appréhension face à tes pensées, avoua Sasuke en se reprenant un peu en mains pour finir cette conversation sans se couvrir totalement de ridicule.

Mais le nouveau silence laissé par Naruto ne l'aida pas à se rassurer, bien au contraire. Le blond était en train de le dévisager, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose dans son regard.

- Je me sens bien Sasuke, lui dit enfin Naruto en ne le quittant pas des yeux une seconde. J'ai eu peur de ça depuis qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble, mais hier... je n'aurais pas pu trouver ça plus naturel et même parfait.

- Et... et Kyuubi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Sasuke en froissant les sourcils.

Naruto ferma brièvement les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il se détacha un peu de Sasuke, faisant monter la panique en ce dernier, avant de s'asseoir un peu plus confortablement contre la tête de lit. Sasuke suivit le mouvement et Naruto revint ensuite se lover dans les bras de son amant.

- J'ai eu peur, commença Naruto. J'étais même pétrifié de trouille à l'idée de te laisser me toucher intimement, parce que pour moi ce genre de contacts n'allait de concert qu'avec des sentiments pas franchement plaisants. Douleur, frayeur, honte, dégoût. C'est pour ça que j'étais réticent à ce que notre relation aille plus loin et tu l'as parfaitement compris. Jamais tu ne m'as poussé alors que toi tu en ressentais le besoin.

- Bien sûr que non je n'allais pas te pousser ! S'indigna presque Sasuke. Tu avais besoin qu'on attende et j'aurais attendu autant que tu l'aurais voulu.

- Je sais... nous le savons, corrigea Naruto. On avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité dans cette relation et ce temps que tu m'as accordé nous as permis de créer un climat de confiance sans lequel rien n'aurait été possible. Le problème, c'est que je ne savais pas quand ça serait le bon moment... ni même s'il arriverait un jour. Au fond de moi je dois bien le dire, j'avais toujours un doute quant à tes sentiments envers moi, avoua finalement le blond.

Sasuke se crispa et Naruto se remit à lui caresser le torse pour l'apaiser.

- Ne m'en veux pas pour ça Sasuke, c'était plus fort que moi. C'est simplement qu'à chaque fois que je me rendais compte à quel point tu étais un petit ami exceptionnel, je me demandais quel avantage tu pouvais retirer à sortir avec une type brisé par la vie comme moi, explique Naruto.

- En amour il n'est nulle question d'avantage pour l'un ou l'autre des partenaires. C'est une relation basée sur l'équilibre, l'acceptation de l'autre dans son entier, le désir de protection et la nécessité de ressentir la présence de sa moitié, dit Sasuke qui se sentait plutôt horrifié que le blond ait pu penser ça de lui.

- Je le sais maintenant... c'est toi qui me l'as appris. Mais comment voulais-tu que je le sache vu que tu es le premier à m'avoir jamais témoigné de tels sentiments ? Demanda Naruto avec un air fragile.

Sasuke remua les lèvres, cherchant quoi répondre, mais Naruto ne le lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Toujours est-il qu'au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, tu n'as fait que me prouver encore et encore que chaque sentiment que tu éprouvais envers moi était sincère. Tu m'as aussi démontré que tu me prenais tel que j'étais, même avec mon passé qui a fait de moi un monstre...

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, l'interrompit Sasuke en resserrant sa prise autour de lui.

- J'en étais un... mais plus maintenant. Plus depuis que tu as retiré tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais en moi...

- Tu ne...

- Il y avait du mauvais en moi, le coupa Naruto. Du mauvais dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur. Mon corps... c'est encore une autre histoire mais c'était parce que je n'acceptais pas cette part de moi que je ne pouvais concevoir l'idée de te salir en me donnant à toi. Sauf que toi... toi tu l'avais accepté. Je savais que tu aimais Naruto, mais je n'étais pas sûr de ce que tu pensais de Kyuubi. Bien sûr, tu savais qu'il existait, mais jamais encore il ne s'était manifesté en face de toi. Il te faisait confiance et c'est pour ça que je me suis autorisé à te voir comme plus qu'un ami, mais tant que je n'avais pas la preuve manifeste de ce que tu pensais de lui... et donc de nous, j'étais comme bloqué.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Demanda Sasuke qui se sentait perdu.

- J'ai changé, répondit Naruto, un léger sourire détendant ses traits. Tout à l'heure, quand j'étais mort de trouille à l'idée de ce qu'avait pu faire Kyuubi, je me disais aussi que puisque tu l'avais vu, tu allais me voir de la même façon que tous les autres : anormal, bizarre... monstrueux. Mais ton attitude, tes mots, tes gestes, ton regard... tout me criait le contraire.

Naruto se redressa et monta sur les cuisses de Sasuke pour se mettre à cheval sur lui. Il planta son regard dans le sien et prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Sa voix était devenue fébrile par une pointe de soulagement lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

- Tu m'aimes, dit-il comme si c'était la plus évidente des choses.

- Oui je t'aime, confirma Sasuke qui ne pigeait toujours rien.

- Tu connais tout de moi et pourtant tu m'aimes toujours. Tu avais vu les marques des sévices que j'ai subis sur mon corps, mais tu n'avais pas encore vu celles laissées sur mon âme. Pourtant lorsque Kyuubi est sorti, tu l'as accepté comme si c'était naturel... tu ne l'as pas vu comme un monstre. Tu ne _m'_as pas vu comme un monstre. Tu m'as soutenu, protégé, rassuré... de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, tu m'as prouvé que j'avais raison de croire en toi. Alors je voulais te montrer à mon tour que tu pouvais croire en moi. C'était le dernier pas à franchir pour faire de notre couple ce que je voulais qu'il soit... une fusion, expliqua Naruto avec une excitation qui détendit Sasuke.

Le brun sourit et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Naruto avant de lui voler un baiser.

- Si tu le désirais autant que moi alors tout va bien. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que la première fois qu'on aurait fait l'amour reste assimilée à un besoin de réassurance, dit Sasuke.

- Tu craignais que je regrette après coup ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

- Tu venais de subir un choc et je ne savais pas si tu avais suffisamment réfléchi à toutes les conséquences. Moi j'en avais juste tellement envie... au début je craignais même que tu te rétractes. J'ai même vraiment cru que tu voulais te rétracter.

- Pas le moins du monde, le détrompa Naruto. C'était effrayant et ça me faisait remonter de mauvais souvenirs, mais il me suffisait de regarder dans tes yeux pour que je me rappelle de toutes les raisons qui faisaient que ça ne pourrait être que merveilleux. Maintenant – et pour la première fois depuis trois ans – je me sens en paix avec moi-même. Parce que grâce à toi, j'ai accepté ce que je suis. C'est pour ça que je te dis que je ne suis _plus_ un monstre... parce que même moi je ne me considère plus comme ça. Comment le pourrais-je alors que dans tes yeux je suis la chose la plus précieuse au monde ? Le taquina le blond.

Sasuke gloussa...

_Merde... c'est moi qui ai fait ce son ?!_

... puis il captura à nouveau les lèvres de son amant. Le baiser s'enflamma et bientôt, Naruto se frottait contre Sasuke, provoquant le réveil d'une partie bien spécifique de son anatomie.

- Naruto, chuchota Sasuke à bout de souffle.

- Nh ? Gémit se dernier en butinant le cou à sa merci.

- Est-ce que tu réalises... Hum ! La torture que c'est de... putain oui ! De t'avoir à califourchon... nom de Dieu recommence ça ! Merde Naruto ! T'es à poil sur moi tu t'en rends compte au moins ? Finit par s'exclamer Sasuke entre deux gémissements.

Un sourire mutin se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto et alors qu'il allait mordiller doucement un lobe d'oreille, il se mit à ronronner :

- Déjà crevé Uchiha ? Provoqua-t-il en donnant un mouvement de bassin plus brusque.

- Bordel de merde ! Gémit Sasuke.

La seconde suivante, il avait saisi fermement son amant en combustion spontanée par les hanches pour le faire rouler sous lui et commencer à lui faire subir mille outrages.

Alors que les rires, puis les gémissements et enfin les supplications s'élevaient dans la chambre, il y avait une maman rouge pivoine et plutôt satisfaite qui se tenait debout de l'autre côté de la porte, un plateau chargé de nourriture dans les mains.

Mikoto s'était inquiétée de rentrer chez elle pour trouver un message de l'infirmière sur son répondeur et avait attendu que ses deux garçons descendent pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien mais l'impatience la gagnant, elle avait finalement choisi de faire le premier pas, prétextant le repas manqué, pour voir de ses propres yeux qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis.

Au bout du compte, c'étaient ses propres oreilles qui lui certifiaient que tout allait bien. Une chance que son époux se fût absenté, sinon il y aurait eu encore des conversations houleuses dans la demeure Uchiha.

oOo

- J'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois, marmonna Sasuke.

- Fais-toi une raison, c'est la réalité, lui dit Naruto en essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son sourire ravi.

- Mais ça fait même pas trois semaines ! S'interloqua Sasuke.

- Bah je sais... mais si tu regardes dans cette direction, tu verras que tu es le seul que ça choque, lui dit Naruto en faisant tourner la tête de son mec de l'autre côté.

Sasuke laissa échapper un gémissement pitoyable.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? C'est le printemps qui leur émoustille les hormones ou quoi ?

- Dis donc, ça te va bien de dire ça ! Ou veux-tu que je te rappelle ce que tu me fais presque chaque nuit depuis le mois dernier ? Lui dit Naruto sur un ton de fausse réprimande.

- Oui, mais nous ça fait plus de quatre mois qu'on est ensemble ! Se justifia Sasuke.

- Et alors ? C'est juste un baiser.

- Juste un baiser ? C'est le marathon du patin tu veux dire ! Comment un être humain peut-il rester aussi longtemps sans respirer ?

- Quoi, t'es jaloux ? Taquina Naruto.

- Que dalle ! Je peux faire mieux quand tu veux. Mais là franchement... ça me scie !

Naruto soupira de dépit et essaya de détourner l'attention de son copain dans une autre direction...

- Nom de Dieu ! De ce côté-là aussi c'est le paradis du batifolage ! S'estomaqua de suite le brun.

- Merde Sasuke, laisse-les vivre un peu et occupe-toi de ton copain qui commence à être en manque là ! S'exclama Naruto en saisissant le menton du brun pour faire descendre sa tête vers lui.

La seconde suivante, eux aussi jouaient à qui tiendrait le plus longtemps sans respirer. Il fallait dire à la décharge de ce pauvre Sasuke, que voir Sakura se lover dans les bras de Kankuro pour la première fois au terme de plusieurs semaines de rendez-vous, restaurant, cinéma, fleurs et autres petites attentions du châtain, ça avait de quoi surprendre... ou pas selon les personnes.

Mais ce n'était pas Neji qui allait s'offusquer de ce fait à la place de son meilleur ami car lui-même était trop occupé à forger une amitié avec un certain rouquin. Et quand bien même il aurait vu l'échange entre son ex et celui qui était devenu un de ses amis, il n'aurait pu que se réjouir pour eux. Mais pour le moment, il était assez occupé de son propre côté avec Gaara. Quand on savait combien ces deux-là pouvaient avoir un comportement aussi chaleureux qu'un bloc de glace, ils donnaient l'impression qu'ils étaient amis depuis des années. Ils se trouvaient pas mal de points communs et appréciaient la présence de l'autre mais ne savaient pas encore s'il pouvait y avoir plus. Neji avait essayé d'en discuter avec Sasuke mais la seule chose qu'il en avait retiré était que dans ce genre d'occasions, il fallait faire confiance à son instinct... or ce dernier lui disait que le roux avait d'abord besoin de lui pour arranger son problème de sociabilité avant de penser à une éventuelle étape supérieure. Le principal, c'était qu'ils se sentent bien et de toute façon, il n'imaginait pas qu'il avait le courage de s'affirmer comme Sasuke. Son père était connu pour être encore plus infernal que Fugaku Uchiha après tout. Et pourtant vu le niveau, il fallait y aller ! Il se contentait donc fort bien de ce qu'il avait et était même assez fier d'avoir pu aider Gaara qui avait déjà bien changé en si peu de temps.

Temari aussi aurait pu se rendre compte de la surprenante évolution de son petit frère si seulement elle n'avait pas été aussi occupée à tenter de convaincre son petit ami d'accepter de venir passer les prochaines vacances avec elle sur la côte. Leur premier week-end ensemble avait été plutôt réussi et le suivant n'avait été ruiné par aucune catastrophe impromptue. ''Jamais deux sans trois'' avait donc dit la blonde et depuis, les plans fusaient à n'en plus finir et chacun y allait de son grain de sel. Temari savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais il était un fait avéré que Shikamaru était plutôt du genre rude en négociation quand ça risquait de mettre en péril sa vie peinarde.

Kiba aurait, quant à lui, put se gausser tout à loisir de voir le flemmard aussi en galère qu'avant (le sourire en coin et le regard presque tendre en plus) si ses yeux n'avaient pas été en permanence scotchés sur la délicate silhouette de sa copine qui n'en finissait plus de le mener par le bout du nez. Car quand cette jeune femme d'une beauté qui le faisait baver lui offrait un tel sourire, comment voulez-vous qu'il lui refuse quoi que ce soit ?

Un point sur lequel il s'accordait parfaitement avec Chôji sauf que lui ne cédait pas face à la douceur mais plus face à la poigne de fer de sa blonde qui – comme toujours – était parvenue à ses fins avec le lutteur de son cœur. Ainsi qu'Ino le disait souvent, un peu de discipline sur les mecs ça ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose et c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin !

L'un de l'autre, jamais le vent de l'amour n'avait autant soufflé dans le lycée de Konoha... ça changeait un peu du vent de la révolution féminine.

Quoi que...

oOo

- Quand Mikoto est dans la place, les vieux croulants s'effacent ! S'exclama triomphalement la belle Uchiha.

- Un peu de tenu je te prie Mikoto. Nous nous sommes suffisamment donnés en spectacle comme ça, grogna Fugaku en esquissant une grimace agacée.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas donnés en spectacle, nous leur avons fait ravaler leurs paroles outrageantes en même temps que leurs dentiers ! C'est ce que j'appelle une victoire ! Se défendit derechef le brune.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas t'en mêler maman, lui reprocha Sasuke.

- De quoi tu te plains poussin, tout s'est bien passé non ? Maintenant tu vas pouvoir vivre ton amour au grand jour sans craindre des représailles !

- Je vivais déjà mon amour au grand jour, répliqua Sasuke. Sauf que maintenant je vais devoir supporter le regard des autres lycéens qui n'en finiront plus de cancaner sur ton coup de gueule ! Se plaignit sombrement Sasuke.

- Nous étions au conseil d'administration, pas au lycée ! Personne n'en saura rien, le rassura Mikoto.

- Tout le monde le sait déjà ! Contredit Sasuke. Je t'avais dit de nous laisser en dehors de tes combines et au final on est vraiment devenus les icônes homosexuelles du bahut ! Merci le cadeau ! S'emporta Sasuke.

- Ne parle pas à ta mère sur ce ton jeune homme. Elle a fait ce qu'elle croyait juste pour toi, le réprimanda Fugaku.

- Oh merci mon chéri, je savais que tu serais d'accord avec moi ! Minauda Mikoto en allant s'accrocher au bras de son époux.

Fugaku grogna encore mais ne répliqua rien. Mikoto esquissa un sourire encore plus triomphant.

- Mauviette, marmonna Sasuke.

Il avait l'impression que c'était hier que son monde baignait dans les effluves des hormones débridées d'ados rendus cinglés par le printemps... en fait oui, c'était hier. Et maintenant tout s'était retourné à 180°. Non vraiment, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que sa mère (probablement elle aussi affectée par cette saison maudite) était allée en personne plaider sa cause devant les vieux – suite à leur troisième avertissement délivré par une Tsunade à bout de nerfs – sans même lui en parler d'abord ! Et dire que son père l'avait aussi accompagné pour donner plus de poids à leur intervention, c'était à en devenir chèvre ! Comble de tout, Naruto n'avait rien trouver de gênant là-dedans et disait simplement que cela prouvait tout l'amour que sa mère leur portait. L'amour... ils n'avaient tous que ce mot à la bouche ou quoi ?

Quant à son frère... il s'en était fallu de peu pour que lui aussi aille piquer sa crise, juste parce qu'il trouvait que son adorable petit frère était ''mimi tout plein'' avec son mec et que tout le monde devrait pouvoir profiter du spectacle. Mais comment ce nymphomane de première avait-il pu tourner yaoiste convaincu ?

C'était un complot printanier... il n'y avait pas d'autres mots !

oOo

- Enfin ! J'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais ! Soupira Sasuke en s'étirant.

- Elles sont longues les cérémonies de fin d'année chez vous, constata platement Gaara.

- Je crois que les ronflements de Shikamaru étaient d'accord avec toi, ajouta Temari en envoyant un regard noir à son petit ami.

- J'y peux rien, les longs discours insipides ça me fait l'effet d'un somnifère, se défendit mollement le Nara en réprimant un bâillement.

- Au moins, on peut dire que cette journée met un terme à un semestre sacrément mouvementé, commenta Sakura avec un sourire, la main glissée dans celle de Kankuro.

- Oui, sacrée année... comment croyez-vous que ce sera l'année prochaine ? Demanda Kankuro en passant un bras autour des hanches de sa rosée.

- Moins bordélique j'espère, dit Naruto. Parce que ces dernières semaines étaient horribles !

- Pas totalement j'espère ? Se vexa faussement Sasuke.

- Non bien sûr, tu sais bien ce que j'veux dire !

- Oui, il veut parler de l'élection du couple le plus mignon du lycée, commença Kiba.

- Je déteste le feu des projecteurs, bougonna Naruto.

- La couronne t'allait bien Sasuke, ajouta Chôji avec un sourire moqueur.

La dénommé grogna dans une imitation assez pigeonnante de son père.

- Et aussi de la campagne pour la tolérance que ta mère a menée, poursuivit Neji en échangeant un regard de connivence avec Gaara.

- Ton père avait l'air d'avoir mordu dans un citron quand elle parlait du courage que tu avais démontré en t'affirmant malgré l'adversité, crut bon de souligner Kankuro en manquant éclater de rire.

Sasuke le fusilla du regard.

- Et il y a aussi eu le moment où ton frère a voulu faire son exposé de psycho sur la dynamique d'un couple gay en vous prenant toi et Naruto pour sujets d'étude, se rappela Sakura.

- C'est sûr qu'il était vraiment très intéressé par le côté ''dynamique'' de votre relation, dit Kiba qui faillit s'étrangler de rire en se rappelant de certaines questions pour le moins personnelles que le brun lui avait posées.

- Abruti de grand frère, siffla Sasuke entre ses dents. Lui ferai la peau moi !

- Finalement, tant que c'est toi qui te prends toutes les crasses dans la tête, je veux bien qu'on refasse une année comme ça ! Surenchérit Kiba malgré le coup de coude que Hinata venait de lui coller dans les côtes.

- Là c'est bon, j'en ai marre ! S'exclama Sasuke. Naruto, pour l'année de terminale, on s'exile en antarctique ! Les pingouins au moins, ils ne me donneront ni des envies de meurtre, ni de suicide !

- Oh aller _poussin_ ! Fais pas la gueule ça aurait pu être pire ! Dit Kankuro avec un sourire franchement moqueur.

- Honnêtement je ne vois pas comment, dit Chôji.

Et alors que tous ses amis sans exception se payaient sa tête à n'en plus finir, Sasuke commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qui serait la meilleure option entre massacrer toute sa famille ou liquider tous ses crétins de copains... au moins s'il flinguait ses vieux et son imbécile de frère, il hériterait d'une sacrée fortune.

Mais comme Naruto ne voudrait jamais en arriver à de telles extrémités, le mieux restait encore la fuite. Pas très uchiesque, mais pour protéger sa tranquillité, sa santé mentale et son mec, il serait prêt à tout.

Quoi que... en voyant Naruto rire aussi ouvertement, il se dit qu'il pourrait bien supporter de morfler encore un peu si cela signifiait le voir aussi heureux. Quand on aime on est prêts à tous les sacrifices.

_**FIN**_

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteur ****: **Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous remercier à nouveau pour votre soutien. J'espère vous revoir bientôt pour un autre projet et en attendant, il est temps pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le début sans jamais me dire un mot, de me laisser un dernier message.

MERCI d'avance !


End file.
